The Next Generation Boss
by victoriarogue
Summary: A new teacher is hired at an all-boys private academy that has a profound reputation. However, she uses this job to investigate her great-grandfather, Kuroda Ryuichiro's, death and connect with her mother, Kumiko Yamaguchi. But is this what she wants?
1. Newbie Teachers

I don't know if anyone is going to appreciate this story, and, if the readers don't, I completely understand but I thought I'd do an interesting take on Gokusen since it did leave me wondering a bit.

Feel free to get a few snacks, tissues, drinks, etc. I do it every time when I write or read.

Consider it an 'in-case-I-doze-off' emergency moment.

* * *

_This is it. The moment I've been waiting for has finally come. I wonder if my mother felt the same way when she taught her first class after graduating from college. Soon, I will discover those same feelings now that I'm really teaching here. I just hope my mother and father can understand my reasons for doing this. I have to do this… I have to be a part of the staff in some way! If being a teacher is the only way to get close to this school, then I will break every wall to fulfill my goal. However, one thing bothers me... Am I really going to have to be a repeat of my mother? God, I hope not!_

_My name is Sawada Nanako. My mother was the illustrious Yamaguchi Kumiko, granddaughter of Kuroda Ryuichiro of the Oedo clan, and my father is the illustrious "Young Master Red Lion" Sawada Shin, my mother's high school student. [Gross!] After my father's return to start dating my mother, Shirokin Gakuen closed down about five or six years after my father graduated from there. My mother continued to teach even after all of that happened, and she even brought me to her classes when I was about 3. She said it was to show her "dedication" and "pride" in teaching her students. My dad was a bit uncomfortable with my "morning visits" to my mother's job and he sometimes brought me to his workplace to save me. They're both pretty interesting people when they argue about me and my future. Not sure if it's helped me, but I feel as though I should give them some credit for letting me live my life the way I please. _

_I also got to live with my great-grandfather, who was reaching 80, before his death. His wisdom will never be forgotten and neither will his clan. My mother would have been the third generation boss had she accepted ruling the Oedo clan, but she wanted to be a teacher and couldn't take the responsibility of the clan mixing with her teaching career. I, however, am going to do the opposite. I plan to rule the Oedo clan as the fourth generation boss and the first woman to take over the group with pride and dedication to the family. It would be tragic to just let it all go while my great-grandfather lay as the last of his kind. I couldn't let that happen, so I am now the head._

_However, before taking the crown, I must solve a profound mystery that has even my father, the intelligent one, bummed out. There were rumors about this chemical having a major profit with many students, teachers, and staff members fifty years ago in this school. I aim to figure out its effects, and how it was found. __Thus, I am teaching at Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen to get a closer investigation on this suspected chemical with or without help from officials. Somehow I feel a little closer to my mother by being a teacher and closer to my father by taking action when help isn't an option._

* * *

Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen is a private academy that used to be co-educational before the system took over and made it an all-boys school due to the failing scores. Apparently, this method proved worthless. The girls were raising the scores for the boys in hopes of being with their friends and remaining a co-ed system, but the boys were failing purposely rather than fighting for equality. Thus, measures had to be taken. If the boys could reach an average score of "Basic" or better, then the system would allow the girls to return; however, if the boys could not reach the average score, then the school would remain an all-boys private academy. And that's what happened... thirty years ago!

During the first five years, it seemed as though the male student population was getting along just fine, but after year seven nothing was going right. Most of the good teachers were fired and the cowardly teachers were hired; most of the good students were overwhelmed with work and couldn't form study groups and the bad students were subjected to fail. Then, gang wars started and it all went downhill from there.

This was the school that hired Sawada Nanako as their newest academics teacher, and two other women were hired along with her: Amaha Migoto and Hanamori Isha. Migoto and Isha were already waiting for the principal to arrive, but Nanako was running late due to getting lost in such a massive school that was the size of a four-floor, five-block shopping mall. The school wasn't going to open until the new employees were situated and that was a good thing because what these women were wearing was going to cause quite the damn ruckus.

The assistant principal was walking around in his rather large office that was combined with the principal's office and disciplinarian's office, waiting impatiently for Nanako. He was curious to see this fearless woman, who was able to tame a middle school class that had two murderers sitting in it, and how she was going to be able to handle such a feat in this school. Was she an army veteran? That wouldn't work here. The last time they had one, he was appointed to therapy four times a week. Was she a nun? That wouldn't work here either. The last time they had one of those, she wouldn't step foot out of her house to give her resignation letter.

_Who is Nanako Sawada? _the pale, lithe vice principal thought, pacing a ditch in his floor._ Why isn't she here yet? Did she get kidnapped or beaten or - _

The front door opened then clicked shut. Isha and Migoto stopped preoccupying themselves for a moment to look up at their new co-worker. If there was any doubt left in the assistant principal's mind that Sawada wasn't going to interest the dangerous students, that doubt was about to be erased off the face of the planet.

"Hello, are you Ms. Sawada?" the assistant principal asked, blushing and mouth dropping with every word.

"I am," Nanako answered, taking the clip out of her hair.

"Whoa," Isha remarked, taking out a green camera.

_What are you going to do with a picture of me? _Nanako thought, blinking confusedly.

"Me, too," Migoto said, taking out her camera-phone.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I lost my way here. Please, feel free to scold me. It is my fault for having you worry," Nanako said.

"Were you in a movie once?" Migoto asks, snapping a picture.

"Yes, I was. But if you are not going to scold me, then we should continue. I wouldn't want to cause any additional burdens to you on the first day."

"Yes, of course. Brilliant grammar and consideration, Ms. Sawada. Please, have a seat. We will start as soon as the principal returns from his duties."

"So, Ms. Sawada, what movie were you in? Was it really popular?" Migoto asks, sitting on Nanako's left side.

"Yeah, how much did you get paid for acting?" Isha asks, sitting on Nanako's right side.

"I portrayed the character Kikoro Nagatema in Hearts and Matrices four years ago. It received around 66 million dollars in the box office, and I was paid around 1.37 million dollars for my popularity."

"HEARTS AND MATRICES! I FUCKING LOVED KIKORO IN THAT MOVIE!" Isha and Migoto exclaimed.

"Interesting. Do you plan on teaching Theatre I to our students?" Asst. P. Kaeru asked, readying to shout. "Because that - !"

"I loved the kiss scene you and Tenma did. It was so touching! It made me cry for ten minutes straight! I can't look at that scene without sobbing," Migoto critiques.

"I loved the power-jump scene you did when you were fighting against Tenma. It was thrilling!" Isha critiques.

"Uh, thanks. I didn't think anyone would remember that film. I'm pleased to know it produced such an impact on you. Perhaps teaching together will be an enjoyable experience for all of us. Wouldn't you agree?" Nanako asks, smiling.

_Well, it could have been worse. Maybe teaching won't be so bad. I think I made some new friends rather swiftly. _Nanako thought, appraising herself.

The front door opens, interrupting all conversations. A short, tubby man walks inside his office and sits down at his desk. The three women and assistant prinicipal watch curiously with raised eyebrows.

"Um, Principal Omoshiroi?"

"What do you want, Assistant Principal Kaeru?" asks, slowly opening his slanted blue eyes.

"Um, the new teachers are here to meet you, sir," Asst. P. Kaeru informs, shuddering.

"Oh, really?" Omoshiroi asks, frowning. "Then let me come over to greet you!" Omoshiroi kindly greets, walking over to Asst. P. Kaeru's desk.

The women are obviously confused by this and watch Omoshiroi with large sweat drops cascading down the side of their heads.

"Ms. Amaha, Hanamori, Sawada, this is Principal Omoshiroi of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. He has been the principal of this school for eight years now and has a very enthusiastic character when dealing with this school and his students. Whereas, students normally cause a hassle with others, none seem to want to deal with Omoshiroi. In fact, if any students are referred to him, they never want to return. In case you feel as though the students are harassing you, please refer them to him immediately."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaeru. The reason for this last-minute gathering is to decide what you beautiful women will be teaching and wearing," Omoshiroi explains.

"Wearing?" Migoto asks.

"Yes. Due to the nature of the students, these boys may be under the influence to cause you three much harm and humiliation. For instance, Ms. Amaha, your miniskirt is easy to tear off if a muscle-bound freak show was in..._the mood_," Kaeru points out, shifting his eyeglasses.

"The mood? Oh my word, the mood for what? Rape?" Migoto asks, gasping.

"And Ms. Hanamori, those slippers do not provide enough friction for you to run if one of the young men were chasing you down like a wild horn dog," Kaeru points out, imagining the horrific scene.

"Run? From some kid whose balls haven't even dropped yet? Puh-lease!" Isha waves off.

"Who said these boys were kids?" Omoshiroi asks, naively. "These students are young men with creative minds that simply need challenging. Running away may be entertainment not a challenge."

"Entertainment?" Isha imagines the awful scene and shudders.

"And you, Ms. Sawada!"

"My skirt is too short, my blouse is too flimsy, and heels aren't made for maneuverable running. I may cause uproar just by dressing as provocative as I am now and standing there with no weapon as a means of self-defense," Nanako said calmly. She tilted her head and said sweetly smiling, "Was that what you were going to tell me, sir?"

"Wow, you're exceptionally bright! You'd be perfect as the Strategies for Success teacher!" Omoshiroi exclaims. "No one has been able to teach that class because of their lack of knowledge and confidence, but you, Ms. Sawada, are superb."

"Yes, she is rather intelligent. Oh, if only there were students like that taking Strategies for Success. Tsk, tsk, tsk, there aren't because that class is known for disruption and chaos!" Kaeru shouts.

"All those boys need is some inspiration, which Ms. Sawada can provide with a little tweaking, and they'll be the most sought-after workers in history!"

"Principal Omoshiroi! Think about who Ms. Sawada is dealing with! Those boys aren't trying to be professional workers! She's not even dressed properly to teach them, she's dressed for suc-_sex_ not success!" Kaeru argues.

"Ah, that is correct. You will need to change your attire so the boys won't be distracted, but we have something that'll match you perfectly! Oh, and Ms. Amaha will be a great mathematics teacher. I heard she could calculate an eight-step equation in less than two minutes!" Omoshiroi compliments in sing-song.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I will do my best to support the students!" Migoto cheers, raising a fist.

"And Ms. Hanamori can be the school's nurse. Our last one had to transfer to another high school, so that position is open and safe for you."

"Sweet, I'll take it," Isha says, raising a thumbs-up.

"Well, let the first day of class begin!" Omoshiroi exclaims.


	2. First Day on the Job part 1

"Aw, I don't like this stupid thing!" Migoto complains.

Nanako and Isha turn around to Migoto's direction to see the problem. Migoto is a beautiful woman, and, from the looks of it, Assistant Principal Kaeru was definitely right in hiding Migoto's physique and charm. She had wavy hair that she dyed a dark red with brown mixed in it, light brown eyes that could calm an angry storm, fair and flawless skin, and plump lips covered with pink gloss. Since she had to leave her suit in the locker room, she was clad in lacy bra and panties that held her curved frame.

_Not sure who her parents are, but they certainly raised the right jail bait_, Ishka thought. _Not as much as this Sawada girl, though. Well, maybe she's not THAT fuller figured, but she can bring a force._

Ishka looked over her shoulder and watched Nanako take unbutton her blouse. It was like watching a teacher-student porn without the student and twice the amount of teacher - not including herself since she's a nurse. Once she finished observing the girls, she turned to the pink prima Donna, Migoto, who held her jumpsuit up and scrunched her nose at the awful red jersey suit.

"It looks terrible and it's baggy!" Migoto pouts. "Couldn't they have a cute pink one?"

"You know better than that, Migoto-san!" Isha throws out. "Mr. Kaeru gave us the colors based on Hallway and Floor order, remember?"

* * *

_"All right, ladies! Listen up and listen well!" Kaeru demands. "Amaha Migoto-san, you are class 1-B's Algebra II and Calculus teacher on the first floor in hallway 3 and should wear a red jumpsuit."_

_"Um, yes sir," Migoto answers, saluting the militant Asst. P. Kaeru._

_"Hanamori Isha-san, you are to report to the Nurse's Office on the second floor in hallway 2. Due to you being a doctor, you have no choice but to wear medical attire, which includes the normal green pants with any top and a white jacket, and a pair of running shoes. You can wear a pair of Crocs if you wish," Kaeru informs, adjusting his safety helmet._

_"Gotcha, A.P. Kaeru," Isha answers, saluting him._

_"And, Sawada Nanako-san," Kaeru calls, "you are Class 4-C's Strategies for Success teacher on the fourth floor in hallway 1 and should wear a dark blue jumpsuit."_

_"Understood, Assistant Principal Kaeru," Nanako nods, smiling. "Wish us luck."_

_"Um," Kaeru blushes, adjusting his glasses._

* * *

"You're just saying that to show off! At least you get to wear any top you want and baby green pants. Why didn't I go to school to be a doctor?" Migoto asks herself, pulling her pants on.

Nanako takes the opportunity to pinch Migoto's thigh. Migoto jumps with a squeal, placing her hands over the area where she was pinched.

"My mother used to do that to me when I put my school skirts on. Said it meant I was trying to be sexy when it wasn't needed," Nanako said, putting a large white shirt on over her black miniskirt. "A little family history from your neighborhood-friendly teacher."

"Watch it, Nanako-san. She might get revenge," Isha suggests, putting a yellow shirt on.

"Ah, that's true," Nanako says, taking off her black skirt and pulling her blue pants on.

"Well, I'm all set to go," Isha says. "You girls almost through?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Migoto declares, sighing.

Nanako puts on her blue jacket then pulls out three blue hair needles. Isha and Migoto watch Nanako as she swiftly twirls the needles to hold her hair in a bun. Complete with this hairstyle, she wipes her make-up off, takes her eye contacts and earrings out, and places her thin eyeglasses on. The girls are shocked at how different and dorky Nanako looks now as opposed to how elegant and cool she looked a couple of minutes ago. She knew how to fool people!

"I believe I am ready now. Shall we leave?" Nanako asks, smirking.

"Uh-huh," Isha and Migoto answer.

The three women walk outside of the locker room and meet up with Assistant Principal Kaeru and some of campus security. The men turn to look at the women walking towards them, and one of the security guards takes a liking to Nanako's appearance. Once Kaeru sees the women dressed properly, he begins speaking to them though mostly to go over safety procedures.

"Due to some group assaults, it's best to walk the halls in pairs or threes depending on where you are. I hope you all were paying attention to the safety procedures and good luck."

Kaeru leads his group of campus security down Hallway 4 in a strange manner; the men were walking rather stiffly and open-legged. The three women walk down the large hallway to find Hallway 3 and Migoto's new class, but while they are walking Migoto to class they have a brief conversation.

"It's so not fair! I hate having to wear this jumpsuit! So not my style!" Migoto complains.

"You're wearing that jumpsuit for your _protection_ not fashion! Do you know what kind of horrible things might happen if you get the badass class?" Isha reminds.

"I know, I know, but there's not a shade of pink on this suit! It's criminal!" Migoto pouts.

"I think Migoto has a rather interesting argument," Nanako says.

"What!" Isha questions in disbelief.

"Really, Nanako-san?" Migoto asks, clasping her hands together.

"Why should she be confined to such repulsive tastes when she can show her pride through different choices of fashion? I think the boys would respect her carefree attitude and show more appreciation for her character rather than treat her as if she were an etiquette teacher. That makes learning dull and kind of whack."

"Kind of whack?" Migoto repeats, confused by Nanako's terminology.

"I'm sorry, I meant uninteresting," Nanako corrects, shuffling around for the right words.

"Ah, so then you do understand what I mean," Migoto says, taking Nanako's hands in her own. "Let's ask the students if they prefer what we're wearing now or what we would like to wear as soon as we get to learn about them more. That would be perfect bonding time, right?"

"In a peculiar way, it would be rather amusing. It was once said that 'one's preferences reflects one's character.'" Nanako encourages, smiling.

"But Nanako, what about Kaeru? He's bound to disapprove," Isha reminds.

"Yes, you are right. He will find it inappropriate, but I'm sure we can do this without him knowing," Nanako says. "After all, he seems to be afraid of the students more than concerned about our safety."

"Afraid of the students?" Isha asks, following Nanako as she leads the way.

"Well, Migoto, I believe this is where we part ways," Nanako says.

"Hm?" Migoto questions, looking at the room number. "Aw, I wanted to see where you guys were going to be!"

"We all have to report to the teacher's lounge after first period," Isha says, "so we'll meet again."

"Okay..." Migoto pouts.

"When classes are over, we'll walk around the school together if you're not too busy. During that time, we'll find each other's rooms," Nanako says, smiling.

"Right!" Migoto cheerfully declares. "I'll see you guys after first period! Wish me luck!"

"Take it easy, Migoto-san!" Isha waves.

Migoto nods, laughing. She enters the empty room and begins to set everything up for class. Nanako and Isha walk out of Hallway 3 and up the stairwell to floor 2. They search for Hallway 2 to find the nurse's office for Isha.

"Hey, Nanako-san?" Isha calls.

"Yes, Isha-san."

"Is it okay if I tell you a secret?"

"Depends on the secret."

Isha growled in discouragement and thought angrily, _How is that answering the question? I can't tell if you wanna know or not when you say that! Such a troublesome woman…_

"Is it about Class 4-C?" Nanako asked, looking oddly cheerful and professional.

Isha didn't know how to continue as she stuttered ridiculously for a moment before responding, "Honestly, it's about the students in Class 4-C."

"Oh, is it something mysterious?"

"Actually, it's kind of...suspicious? I heard Omoshiroi and Kaeru talking about how most of them are delinquents and rebels against law and order. You know, stuff you see on TV."

"It's fine with me. I actually made a prediction when Assistant Principal Kaeru was arguing with Principal Omoshiroi about my new class."

"A prediction? What sort of prediction are we talking?"

"Oh, I figured none of them would be in class at all, and I also predicted that none of them will listen to me. In addition, I think at least one person is going to want to fight me."

"You predicted all of that and didn't tell anyone?" Isha questioned, hair being to ruffle in strands out of shock. "How can you be so careless?"

"My mother was a teacher of the same kind of people, so I just took a wild guess and assumed that's the same kind of people I'll be dealing with. I don't mind either," Nanako comments, turning to smile confidently. "That just inspires me to use any tactic necessary to do what I have to do."

_By any means necessary, huh? Interesting motive for a teacher._ Isha thought. _Working here just might be fun with Nanako-san and Migoto-san. They're both such lively, determined characters._

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Hope you have a productive day, Isha-san," Nanako says, smiling.

"Good luck to you, too, Nanako-san. You be careful, okay?" Isha says, concerned.

"I will!" Nanako reassures, waving.

* * *

Nanako walks to the elevator next to the Nurse's Office. She taps the "up" button with her knuckle, waits for two seconds, and then enters the elevator. Inside, she taps the "4" button with her knuckle then leans on the wall facing the doors as she is brought up two floors. She takes a deep breath, hears the elevator doors open, and then quickly opens her eyes with a fierce look on her face.

_I came here for a purpose and I am going to see to it that that purpose will not go in vain._ Nanako thought, fierce determination riddling her face. _No snot-nosed, wannabe punk is going to stop me from doing what I came to do. _

Stepping out of the elevator, Nanako walks out of Hallway 2 on the fourth floor and straight to Hallway 1 next door. She reaches her new classroom, hearing no signs of life on the other side as she focuses her hearing. She opens the door and is greeted with...trash and silence.

Her classroom is very unique compared to the others: The room has stairs leading to the class. However, the stairs can't mask the writings, graffiti, paper, food, and insects along the floor. She hasn't made it up the stairs yet to see the rest. The trash on the stairs was just the beginning. Nanako crept up the stairs to see even more useless junk and crap all over the floors, walls, and the damn ceiling. Even the windows had stuff on it! Yet out of all the trash she was disgusted by, she found three distinct pieces of paper hanging along a string. They were letters. Nanako walked closer to the first letter then looked at the rest and read the following:

_Yo, Professor Frog and Co._

_Us, badass kids went out for a 's bein held for 2 days, so don't expect us to come back until then you'll be able to find a teacher with some balls to face us!Or teach us!_

_~~~Leaders of Class 4-C_

**What up, Giant Fly Eyes!**

**Class 3-A are on a road back on Thursday.**

Zup, AP Frogman

We're taking an early Fall , you don't miss us too us know when you get a hawt teacher with a tight ass and sexy like Friday or Monday don't talk to us!

~~~Class 2-D

"Aw, I think I lost a whole class without my miniskirt. Good, I'll have some time to clean this shit up then. Too bad, though. That's going to be _a lot_ of absences," Nanako whispers to herself. Nanako walks to the overhead speaker and pages the janitorial area. "Excuse me?"

_**"Yes."**_

"Can I get some cleaning supplies for Class 4-C, please? You can tell the janitors to leave the supplies by the door. I'll handle it."

_**"Certainly, ma'am."**_

"Thank you. I promise to treat you to something for being so helpful."

_**"Helpful with what?" the voice giggles.**_

"For helping me start cleaning this hellhole."

Twenty minutes later, a knock on the door is heard in Class 4-C. Nanako walks down the stairs then opens the door to see all the cleaning supplies she'll need to clean up a floor. She walked over to the paging system again, and pushed the button to contact the Art Department.

"Excuse me?"

_**"Yes."**_

"Hi, I'm Sawada Nanako. I'm the new teacher here. Do you mind if I borrow some white paint and paint rollers?"

_**"Oh, of course. You have such a little, sweet voice. What class are you painting in?"**_

"I'm sort of painting the class. I'm in Class 4-C. I decided to use the absences in class to reorganize everything. I'm not sure how useful that might be."

_**"We'll get you some help down there immediately, Ms. Sawada! Don't you worry!"**_

"Um...okay?" the voice on the other end of the pager clicks off. "What am I going to do with help when no one's here to cause trouble?"

Nanako finishes moving the desks out of her classroom after 25 minutes of getting the cleaning supplies up the stairs, grabbing some lunch for later, and running home to bring her work clothes back and get her favorite incense kit to freshen the room. A lot of running in 25 minutes, a lot of moving 27 desks in ten minutes, and a lot cleaning supplies to move in two minutes. She didn't even bother explaining the rush to and fro, she just said she'd tell everyone later when school was over.


	3. First Day on the Job part 2

**You must always be careful what you wish for, Nanako. There are some things **not** meant to be wished for and some things that **cannot** be wished for. **

**What things can't be wished for, Ryu the Great?**

**The only thing that cannot be wished for is something that only **you** can change. **

_You always knew the right things to say to someone like me, didn't you, Ryu the Great? Somehow, I feel like if I wished this classroom of mine would get cleaner faster, I might get bitten by a poisonous mutant. There's so much junk in here that I don't know where to start!_

* * *

**Class 4-C:** fourth floor, hallway 1

**Instructor(s) & course:** Sawada Nanako of Strategies for Success

**Class size and units:** large enough to have an outside view, a sink by one of the four windows, changing room (a.k.a. restroom), and 2 closets (one of them being a walk-in)

**Class capacity:** 27 seats

**Seats filled:** none; no students or desks in the room

**Number of absences on the first day:** 27

Nanako is a patient and honest young woman. She never asks for someone else to do something that even she can't do, and she never tries to overwhelm herself with too much. She would much rather take her time to understand a problem and look for ways to solve it. However, her new students left her with such a huge problem that she doesn't know how to go about what and where. She's been through some sticky occupations like working as a garbage lady, in a recycle factory, as a health inspector, in a morgue, in a sewage system assortment base, and even at the zoo. All six of these jobs were sickening at _some_ point in her life, but she never came across an _unclean_ classroom. The room had _such_ an awful smell that the faintest cough was an opportunity for mold to build up and hurriedly enter your nose and destroy your immune system. Who ever heard of getting HIV by mold? Would a discovery like that get a Nobel Peace Prize?

Nanako took her time to select a place that was safe enough to clean. She decided outside would be best if the windows and the door weren't glued together to trap her inside the death box called a classroom. Looking at the janitor cart, she spotted two rubber gloves and a mask; two very useful things at a time like this. She placed them on, took off her jacket and tied it around her waist, and moved the janitor's cart towards the door, which was in between two windows and an escape to the roof, on the other side of the room. Luckily, the door wasn't glued so Nanako was able to open the door but something was behind the door that made it difficult to open without using force. Forcefully, Nanako opened the door and was reminded of her job in the recycle factory.

There was even more junk outside than there was inside! How is that possible? There's way more food and flies and roaches and mice and birds everywhere. Pizza boxes with pizza left in it, greasy bags with burgers and fries lingering out of the torn bag, take-out boxes with Chinese food, donut boxes with half a chewed donut left, leftover burrito and nachos under a plastic cart, a bunch of soda cans, water bottles, beer bottles, energy drink cans, a box of spaghetti and meatballs, candy wrappers and chewed tobacco. Yeah, this is about as close to a local miniature landfill as you could get.

She couldn't believe it...more junk! No use in changing her mind now, she had to start somewhere and outside was going to be it. Nanako grabbed the large bucket from the bottom of the cart, walked over to the filled-with-more-trash sink, and filled the bucket with hot water. She poured soap from the janitor's cart into the bucket then walked over to her duffel bag to pull out a toxic chemical meant for sanitizing any polluted area. If this didn't work to get rid of every living organism off the cemented balcony, nothing will and she may have to quit due to a hazardous workplace.

"Well, Noir Sant, we have a job to do. If nothing else, the roof is going to be the freshest area in this room or I'm sleeping in the attic with Bogos the viper. It's all or nothing!"

* * *

_**Nigai-sama! You promised to take me out today. Are you avoiding me?**_

"Of course not, darlin'," a man said in a sensual tone. "I'll pick you up after fourth period so we can go on a road trip together, okay?"

_**Okay, but I have to be home by 10. Don't try anything while we're out!**_

"When have I ever?" the man questioned, sarcastically and a bit disgusted by the thought.

_**Bye, Nigai-sama. I love you, okay?**_

"Later, Banira-chan."

"She's a keeper," a dark, small voice said.

In the gym, only one male student was hanging around talking to young girls on his cell phone. That young man was Nigai Shibui, or Nigai-sama, as he likes to be called. Shibui grew to be a very attractive male to many girls. His hair was always straight though somewhat curled at the ends and covered his neck, his eyes were a calm brown, his skin was brownish and seemed flawless, he was built from working at his own car shop and relieving his stress by taking it out on punching bags filled with all kinds of things that could break your fingers, and he had a perfect smile to say he got into fights with many numbers over him. He doesn't mind looking good to women, but something always felt wrong to him about some of the women he's either dated or laid. They never kept his attention or bothered to connect with him; they mostly cared about how good they looked with him and how everyone was going to flip when they say who they bagged. Banira was one of the girls. Nice girl and has a nice smile, but she tries too hard to be his everything. He's not looking for that at all. He doesn't know what it is about his preferences, but apparently he never seems to address those values when he's counting his jar of numbers.

His darker, gothic friend, Ame Nemui, was cutting class just to see him. Interesting thing to do, considering the fact that Nemui was probably twice as smart as the valedictorian of the school plus more. The goth was a reliable source of information and quite possibly the best of friends you could get. Shibui turned to the creepy-looking classmate and smirked. Sitting up from the empty gymnasium's bleachers, Shibui puts his cell phone back in his pants pocket and stands to his feet. The bell for fifth period rings, signaling for Shibui and Nemui to leave. They walk towards the double doors then swiftly move on opposite sides of the double doors to the gym. The doors burst open with campus security rushing in to check the gym for any class-cutters. Shibui waits until each officer is in the gym then calmly walks out of the room, Nemui following suit a bit more naturally.

"So what brought you to my side of the world?" Shibui asked, flipping his bangs out of his eye with a quick jerk of his head.

"Didn't feel like being bothered with fifth period. Thought you'd might be…" Nemui paused, waiting to pass a teacher as he stared at the pair with scornful eyes. "_Late_ for fifth, too."

"Yep, this'll be my last tardy," Shibui said cautiously. It was a form of code between them to look less suspicious. As a student of the academy, you had to be wary of who was around you. Anyone could spill out on you without you knowing that jerk-off's name. Had to be careful when you spoke out loud. "Gotta study more if I wanna graduate, ya know?"

"Understandable," Nemui said, lowering his voice to whisper. He craftily unzipped Shibui's book bag and inserted a small folded sheet of blank paper into the bag then said, "I heard you had a test today in fifth. You might want to check for the extra notes in your bag." He zipped the bag back up then fiddled with his long black hair.

"You're the perfect dual personality, ya know?" Shibui said, turning to Nemui and smirking. "Either heaven's demon or hell's angel."

"Good luck on your test," Nemui said, waving to Shibui as he left him in silent footsteps. "I hope you pass."

* * *

_Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen, an all-boys private institution dedicated to teach students basic learning skills for college education and/or work ethics. 30 years ago, the school was co-educational (meaning there were female students attending also) and had fairly decent scores to keep running without assistance from the system. However, when new members began taking over the system, Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen became a target to build on the recovery program, a contract stating the district runs the school for a certain number of years. Since the staff members of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen saw no point in trying to change the school, the system enforced some new rules that would surely leave no choice but to give the school to their district._

_1.) All students can be accepted into a school, but the school does not have to keep all students_

_2.) Acceptance of a student will not be based on the Academic Standards from the District Testing but the overall grade point average of his/her academic years in his/her most recent school_

_3.) If the scores from the Academic Standards from the District Testing (or ASDT) do not reach the district's standards, the district's school system will initiate the recovery program_

_4.) If a vast majority of certain students obtain low grade point averages (or GPA) and low ASDT scores, the students will be separated and/or transferred to another school that meets his/her level_

_That is where everything went really wrong. Although the first rule wasn't too much trouble, some of the students applying for Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen had a distinct disciplinary history or simply just history with something and/or someone. However, a good portion of students were indeed let go because of scores and/or behavior, so the first rule was great for the school at the time and the numbers of students did go down quite a bit, which meant the teachers had a better impact on students. It was the second to the fourth rule that caused the problems, and the fourth rule changed Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen's "all-boy" factor. There was a fight for the women to return, but after the first ten years everything stopped and the boys no longer cared._

_Each new generation that comes in is a let-down and more troublesome to deal with, especially now that gangs are more popular. Recently, there has been a reported three gang fights within the first week of school and each of the three were between seniors and juniors. The story falls under the same line as well:_

_"Hey, it's not my fault that he started talking shit! He should've kept his mouth shut and no one would've done anything!"_

or

_"It's always 'why didn't you just leave him alone?' with you retards! If he's a senior, why don't you tell him to start actin' like one!"_

or

_"I ain't snitchin' on my friends, so go counsel someone else if you're so damn smart!"_

_It's enough to make you want to put all these punks into combustion, but that is not our job. My partner and I are considerate and analytical men; we work hard to try and understand the situations for these boys, but the more we try, the more we're taking the crap. I'm Detective Aka Egao, and my partner is Kin Keisatsu. We're counselors and leaders of campus security at Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. Every Monday and Wednesday we come to check up on the students and the teachers to make sure nothing goes wrong. Apparently, there are three new employees here - each of them women which is already a bad idea - and one of them has gotten the full concern from Kaeru, which is rather new, while the others are in the clear. Once school is over, we are to meet with these women and go over a few safety procedures and teaching methods with them. Hopefully, things will go well for the teachers but I'm not putting money on that._

* * *

Detective Aka drove in the school's parking lot, waiting for someone to move or at least find an empty spot. Seeing a green car backing up, he waited for the person to completely leave the area so he could park. Once the car left, he parked in front of the school and turned off the engine. Detective Kin took a deep breath, sighed, and got out of the car. Aka followed after placing his keys in his coat pocket and locking the doors with a detached remote on his wrist-watch.

"Well, Egao-chan, let's make this a quick one. I have a report to finish tonight," Detective Kin informs, leading the way.

"Right behind you, Keisatsu-kun," Detective Aka says, chuckling.

Aka and Kin walk inside the building and watch the students going to their sixth period classes. They both knew better than that. They walked inside Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen and watched two-thirds of them going to their fifth period classes. Now that sounds more like the students in this school. The detectives walk towards the principal's office, but they are stopped by a group of three students along the way.

"Mr. Aka?" one of the boys calls.

"Yes, Megane," Aka responds.

"My dad said we have a new teacher in Class 4-C, but he won't tell me who the person is. Do you know anything?" Megane asks, folding his arms.

"Sorry, I don't know the person either. Your dad called me here to talk about the teacher, so when I find out I'll be happy to let you know," Aka answers, smiling.

"Hm..." Megane mumbles, thinking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine in class," Aka encourages.

"I'm worried about my dad not the class. He never keeps secrets like this..." Megane says, almost whispering. "Well, whatever. Later, Mr. Aka!"

Megane goes back to his friends then walks away with them. Detective Kin hasn't seen Megane before, so he turns to Aka for an explanation but he notices a hint of conern on Aka's features and realizes it is the same feeling the boy had. Was Megane's father a teacher here or what?

"Okay then. Wanna enlighten me on who the kid is or am I gonna be left in the wind?" Kin asks, pointing out his confusion.

"Oh, sorry!" Aka apologizes, leading the way to the principal's office.

* * *

Name: Omoshiroi Megane

Age: 18

Occupation: Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen student

Social Rank: alleged Leader of Class 2-D

Marital Status: Single

Signature Move(s): Ruffles hair; folds arms

Megane is a peculiar lad. He hasn't been in very many fights to gain recognition, and he doesn't have a troubled past either. Nothing is wrong with Megane at all, but for some reason his classmates consider him a lead man. It might be for his grades, it might be his affability, or it might be because of his boldness when he knows from right and wrong. Although, he may be respected for fighting two people no one would ever fight: the army veteran who was once their teacher sophomore year and the superintendent who was leaving office freshmen year. He had a good reason on both parts, though.

The army veteran deserved to be beat down after accusing an innocent student of whoring himself to one of the teachers to get an "A" in class. Megane knew the kid well enough to know that he would never do anything like that, and, when the veteran-teacher refused to apologize, Megane dealt the first hit that knocked him unconscious. The superintendent had it coming for two reasons: one, he tried to fire his dad after framing him for theft of the school's money; two, he tried to expel one of his friends for defending himself against a ridiculous accusation over disrespecting a teacher by standing up to throw away an extra worksheet. Yeah, that guy deserved it, but it messed with Megane's records pretty badly in return. Yes, Megane is a peculiar lad but one hell of a guy nonetheless.

* * *

"The principal's son is really _that young_?" Kin questions.

They were in the office, sitting in the leather chairs. Kin decided to sit by the plant that sat in between him and Aka while Aka sat by the collection of magazines on the small table next to him. One of the magazines caught his particular interest, so he picked it up and began perusing through some of the articles.

"Yep," Aka answered bluntly, reading a magazine to stay occupied. "I wonder why he keeps wearing those strange contacts? He has a nice shade of blue eyes," Aka compliments, skimming through some pages.

"Trying not to be like the principal maybe?" Kin asks, twitching an eyebrow.

"Ah, that would make sense," Aka agrees, scratching his neck. "But light purple? Really?"

"I think the color is called periwinkle or something around that area. I'm not an artist!" Kin reminds himself, scratching his head.

"It all looks the same to me," Aka says, turning a page. "Probably one of those trends the media persuaded the kids to show off. Such a pity."

"What, you didn't show off a trend when you were a teen?" Kin asks, leaning in his chair.

"The only trend I ever wore was a tie for every outfit I had. I think I wore a tie to a girl's birthday bash once," Aka says, trying to remember.

"What's so bad about that?" Kin asks.

"It was at a beach house," Aka answers.

_This man… _Kin thought_. No, this person… does he really have no experience with fashion? He's what the students aspire to be, yet he has no sense of fashion? Where's the justice in his life?_

"Sounds like an odd problem," Kin says, sighing.

"There's a problem in the school already?" Omoshiroi asks, standing in front of the detectives.

Aka and Kin straighten up in their seats, unaware of the principal's arrival. Omoshiroi simply chuckles at their slightly frightened behavior and sits in his chair at his desk, whistling a small tune. The detectives act as if nothing happened and proceed to speak with Omoshiroi about his new employees.

"Afternoon, Principal Omoshiroi. How has your day been so far?" Kin asks, grinning.

"Quite interesting actually. I seemed to have startled more people _today_ than usual," Omoshiroi answers, laughing.

_I can definitely see why Megane doesn't want to be like him now._ Kin thought.

"You called earlier about some new teachers that you have recently hired. Were you going to tell us something about them?" Aka asks.

"Of course not," Omoshiroi says, smiling.

"Um..." Kin says. "Then _what_ were you calling us for?"

"To tell you about the new teachers. Why else? Of course, I'll tell you about them!" Omoshiroi answers. "I hired three women to the staff last week due to the lack of substitutes for the first three weeks of school. One of the women is Amaha Migoto-sensei."

"Migoto-sensei?" Aka asks, taking out a notepad and pencil. "Why did you hire her?"

"Of all the mathematics teachers, Migoto-sensei is capable of teaching a fifteen-step equation to a class and has a success rate of twenty percent. Up to about 40 percent of the class end up knowing ten steps, and the rest of the class know up to twelve steps. It isn't guaranteed that the whole class will know all fifteen steps, but she can guarantee at least all will know about eight," Omoshiroi explains. "I hired her after seeing her teaching methods. She does fairly well and shows no signs of displeasure with the students."

"Is she cute?" Kin asks.

"No," Omoshiroi answers, still smiling.

"Well that's a relief," Aka says, sighing. If that's the case, what's the problem with Migoto? Aka thought this through then started to ask, "But then wh - ?"

"She's beautiful. Cute is such a degrading adjective for Migoto-sensei!" Omoshiroi says, shaking his finger at the light insult.

"Now I understand the problem. What's her room number?" Aka asks, waiting to write more information.

"Room 1-B!" Omoshiroi answers, gleefully.

"Yeah, that's definitely a problem," Aka and Kin say, sweat drops gliding down their heads.

"The second woman I hired is Hanamori Isha-sensei," Omoshiroi informs.

"Isha-sensei? And why did you hire this one?" Aka asks, writing the woman's name.

"Isha-sensei is actually the school's nurse. She's the most intelligent we've hired since I first started working here. She has performed three major surgeries in her life and the patients have all survived from them without future problems. She is also able to inform the students about any medical situation without confusion and she knows more than five other doctors that can help the students further in medical needs. I hired her after witnessing her stitching someone's face from a bottle wound," Omoshiroi explains.

"Is she cute, too?" Kin asks.

"Not at all," Omoshiroi answers, still smiling.

"I'm takin' that as a -" Aka starts, interrupted once again.

"She's beautiful, too. I thought we discussed about using such degrading adjectives!" Omoshiroi says, folding his large arms.

"And there goes another problem already," Aka and Kin say in unison. "What room?"

"Nurse's Office," Omoshiroi answers.

"Oh, well, that one's pretty safe. Now, the last woman who you wouldn't tell your son about. Who is sh-?" Aka stops from asking after seeing Omoshiroi's face.

Kin notices the same expression as well and raises an eyebrow in confusion. Neither of the detectives knew what was going on, but there was something about this other teacher that had everyone bummed out. If Kaeru had concerns for her, she had to be beautiful as well or was that degrading too? She also had to have some authority about her. Omoshiroi never stops smiling and gets serious for anyone unless they have power above him. She had to be like the prime minister's daughter for him to get as serious as he was now. Aka and Kin didn't know what was going on, but there was something about this new teacher that really wasn't looking good.

"Her name is Sawada Nanako-sensei. She's a very young, very gorgeous woman as well. She actually was not meant to be hired, but I took her application and looked over it. Under Work Experience, Nanako had taught in Chiisai Chu Gakkou where there were two young murderers attending her class. Being a new teacher, she was not aware of the dangers the students had posed. When I interviewed her, she admitted to being threatened at gunpoint to change a letter grade for one of her students but she refused and disarmed the chap. Both by weapon and by broken arm. She also worked as a tutor to a criminal's son and was able to completely break the boy's father down to a low-life. I have not witnessed her workings or clarified whether the experiences she's had as a teacher are true, but there is something about the way she informed me of these things that made it seem so believable. I can tell you no more than that," Omoshiroi explained.

Aka and Kin didn't know what to make of Nanako-sensei based on Omoshiroi's description, but she did seem perfect for the job if she were handling the notorious class 4-C. That included Omoshiroi's son, Megane, and if her work experience was any clue then it's no wonder why Omoshiroi kept Nanako a secret. If Megane did start some trouble, he might be messing with the wrong one at the wrong stage in life. Aka knew the three leaders of the class, and it didn't seem like those three would compare to Nanako in any way. Her work experience as a teacher is only a fraction of what her life is like, so she must be pretty ruthless in actuality. As a matter of fact...

"Is she teaching Class 4-C?" Aka asked.

"Yes...yes, she is..." Omoshiroi answered, slowly smirking.

* * *

The bell rang seven times that Monday. Nanako was still cleaning her new classroom in every way possible. She swept all of the trash and managed to pile up 35 garbage bags full of all the junk in the entire room - closets and all; she scrubbed the floors spotless four times in a row before sanitizing everything to get rid of any lingering bacteria; she relieved the ceiling of its junk; lastly, she scrubbed and sanitized the walls, windows, mirrors, and boards in the room. She's still not done, though. The graffiti and permanent marker was everywhere still, the chemicals were eating the filth in the room so much that they were too strong and dangerous, and the desks still had trash and markings on them. Nanako was no where near done, but she didn't have much more to do and she may even be done before school closes after seventh period.

_Yes, Class 4-C was something else_, Nanako thought. _The hazard didn't bother those brats enough for them to think 'You know, maybe this room could do much better without the food. Let's throw the food away so ten mice won't have to get killed or thrown in the school dumpster from the fourth floor.' Nope, not Class 4-C; they're too ruthless and manly to clean up after themselves._

For now, it was break time for her. She was too afraid of getting chemicals in her food to eat, her clothes were a biohazard to sit on one of the plush chairs in the teacher's lounge, and her muscles were too tense to lie down so she made use of one of the desks outside of the classroom though she wasn't too sure of that either. Chemicals and lurking viruses from junk was never a good combination, so she didn't even want to go there. Yet she was tired and frustrated, she couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could run home and sleep after a nice hot bath. Eating would have to come much later, the images of leftover fast food traumatized her poor stomach. Who raised these assholes?

"I guess I'm not even _close_ to experiencing my mother's teaching career. I bet she never had to clean up or prepare to teach an empty classroom," Nanako whispered to herself. "I just hope she's all right teaching the sixth graders in Chiisai Chu Gakkou. She seemed awfully eager to teach those kids. (I think daddy thought the same. Then again who wouldn't?) What person runs to teach a class that almost _shot_ their daughter? It gets me every time I think of it that way."

Nanako takes out her light blue cleaning cloth, takes off her eyeglasses, and cautiously wipes the thin lenses with the material. She wanted to smoke a cigarette so badly now, but she didn't want to leave her classroom in the condition that it was. Everything she wanted to do had to wait until four o'clock, which was when the teachers were allowed to leave the premises, and it was only 12:45 in the afternoon. However, Nanako is a patient and honest woman, and, once all her students came back, she was going to show Class 4-C exactly how honest and patient she was whether they lived through it or not.

On this Monday though, it was going to be the first time Nanako has ever wanted to be left alone and unspoken to about her day. She is normally expressive - the reason for her honesty - when it comes down to what she has experienced and what she learned throughout the time, but Monday, September 13 was going to change her entire attitude to the person she hates to bring out. She calls it her "inner mafia queen" because of the irrational, opposing nature versus her sweet, animated persona, and its fatal resemblance to her mother's upbringing and nature since the infamous Yankumi was the same way when she was in her younger years. Yes, Class 4-C was something else; they provoked Nanako's "inner mafia queen" without physically being there to do it.

She couldn't think about any of that now, though. She had to clean up as much as she could and plan out her investigation later. She also had to inform everyone of her newly-determined attire for work. Her family worked hard to make her look pretty (or preferably their kind of pretty) and professional since she was indeed a pretty girl and a pro. She's worked in multiple professions to grasp an understanding and appreciation for the jobs across the world so she could teach them to her students and get them to interact with all the people she knew and trusted. Her family were very supportive of her career choice as of late, especially her mother, and thought she would do excellent in teaching others how everything works. Well, she was determined to do that but reluctant on telling them she became a janitor before she became a teacher on her first day of work. That's something to tell the most feared collection of thugs in Japan! Yet she did learn one thing if not a couple of things: never leave Class 4-C alone for a long period of time because things will become a hazard...literally.

"Truth be told, that lesson was learned over _four_ hours ago," Nanako whispered to herself, replacing her thin glasses.

There was work to be done for the patient and honest Nanako, and she was determined to finish it before going home. Replacing her safety gear, Nanako reached for all the painting materials needed to white-out the classroom: paint rollers, metal buffer from home, blue tape in different sizes, bucket of white paint, pieces of dry wall for the holes in the walls, black spray paint for the railing on the roof-balcony, and some hardy glue. Brings back memories of construction work! Yes, Nanako has worked in one too many professions to know how to revive anything to its former glory, but all of it was going to be put to use for this project of hers.


	4. First Day on the Job part 3

Name: Kangaeru Amaku (women call him "Amai Koe")

Age: 17

Occupation: Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen student

Social Rank: Right hand man of Class 4-C leader

Marital Status: Single

Signature Move(s): rubs the barely visible scar on his right eyebrow with his pinky finger

Amaku is very much like a bloodhound. He can find out just about anything if asked. For instance, Megane wanted to find out whether or not anyone knew the teacher for the fifth period class, Strategies for Success, and how long the class was going to be since everyone who took that class only had six classes scheduled for the semester. Well, Amaku took the liberty of running his own little investigation since everyone had the same complaint and no one was as interested in finding the answers to those important questions.

The first thing he decided to do was target Assistant Principal Kaeru on some answers, which he was successfully able to obtain by a little prying, and discovered one thing that seemed sensible. Most students who are scheduled to have six classes or lower either have part-time jobs or an extended period for one or more classes. The extended period did seem to be the best option because after Strategies for Success everyone had a seventh period class. What sense did it make to give the students sixth period off to go work and come back for seventh? After running that conclusion, Amaku told the class that Strategies for Success was from fifth to sixth period, which would be an hour and fifty minutes, and everyone really had a complaint then. Though he was commended for his findings, he still had to find out who the teacher was and why 4-C needed to take the class when all they needed was four to five credits to graduate. Again, Amaku went for a little discovery.

In order to find out who the teacher for the class was, Amaku had to do some serious prying to get answers. First, he went to administration and flirted with the head of office to get him to accept a letter Class 2-D made so he could at least get the last name from the man. At the time, the administrative head was a bisexual and liked younger men-not necessarily the students just men that were at least three years younger not thirteen years younger-so Amaku took that as a motive to use his delectable charm. Unsuccessful in gathering a name, he was able to see the man place the letter in mailbox 1-2381-33, a peculiar detail when the other teachers and substitutes had letters or their initials on their mailboxes. Being a friend of Megane's scored him some good grounds with the principal, so he took the proper timing, when the principal would be his most cheerful and creepy, and asked what does it mean when someone has a number on their mailbox and not letters. Principal Omoshiroi gladly informed him of the meaning by using a rather strange example:

_"Think of going to a club and having a number of lovely women giving you their numbers. Some women may put down their names and numbers, others just their nicknames and numbers. For women to have to put down their names, it would mean that they either have a lot of contacts on their phones and need to know that it's you calling or they believe you'll remember them the most for adding their name. However, what if one of the women only gives you her number? If she just has her number, it may mean that she wants you to find out who she is because it makes her stand out more by doing so and raises your curiosity to solve a mystery. If you think of it that way, then numbers on the mailbox alone could mean that the mail recipient is unnamed until the numbers are replaced or you have to find out the name for yourself by tracing the numbers as you would if you called a woman's number with no name."_

Principal Omoshiroi might be the weirdest guy you'd ever meet, but he always had an interesting way of explaining things and never hid anything from you if you were smart enough to catch on to what he was saying. Basically, Amaku summarized Omoshiroi's words by asking:

_"So the numbers on the mailbox either means 'unnamed recipient' or 'no recipient at this time'?"_

_"That's just about right. Yes!" Omoshiroi answers, showing his teeth in a smile. "Good job, Mr. Kangaeru!"_

From there, Amaku pretty much concluded that there was no teacher...at least not yet. The results of his findings pretty much made an empty class and hang-out spot for 4-C students. No teacher for an almost two-hour class? What did you expect? However, just to be sure, Megane stayed in contact with Amaku and asked him to send a letter to the mailbox for Class 2-D every week.

Today was going to be that day where he sent his letter for the fifth time since school started. Megane had recently informed him of a new teacher being hired by his dad, but Principal Omoshiroi didn't even bother to tell him the teacher's name and that is rare for him to do. Hence the reason for Amaku walking into Administration Office, waiting for someone to file the damn letter. Sixth period had started a couple of minutes ago, so where were these guys? Amaku heard a door open and turned his head to see a lovely woman walk inside, looking around. He could tell she was new because he has seen every teacher and staff member since freshmen year and was able to pick out anyone from first glance in a crowd of similar-looking people, but he had never seen her and he was inwardly yelling at himself for not seeing her earlier.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" Amaku asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping Omoshiroi would be here," the woman says, rubbing her neck. "Oh well, why are you in here?"

"I'm sending a letter to Class 4-C's teacher," Amaku answered.

"Oh, I'll file it. I know the teacher," the woman says, opening mailbox 1-2381-33. "People must have forgotten to change the recipient's number."

The woman took out the number label from the protector and looked on the desk for the new number. She located it and placed it inside the protector: N-Sa14-0235. After replacing the number, she opened the box and saw four other letters inside that were unopened.

"Now then, let's see that letter," the woman said, holding her hand out.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Amaku asked.

"I'll deliver the letters for you, kid," the woman said, turning around. "What's your name?"

"Amaku Kangaeru."

"Amaku, huh? My name is Isha Hanamori. I'm the school's nurse. Before you go tell your friends, I'm not taking any patients until 4-C's teacher starts class got it? If you belong there, I suggest you go to class sometime soon before I put you in the hospital for an _involuntary injection_," Isha threatens with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"Yes, Hanamori-sensei," Amaku answers, twitching in fear. "Here you go, ma'am," he says, giving Isha the letter.

"Thank you, Amaku-chan," Isha says, sweetly smiling. "Enjoy your day, sir."

_That woman is the devil in a lab coat!_ Amaku inwardly shouted.

He watched the nurse leave the office then followed her out. She was going in the direction of the elevator, so maybe she wasn't lying about there being a new teacher in Class 4-C. Amaku swiftly took out his cell phone and called Megane while walking to the gymnasium.

_**What's up, Amaku?**_

"Hey, Megane, the letter's in and out."

_**What do you mean 'the letter's in and out'?**_

"That's the thing. Dude, we have a smokin' school nurse now! But she's not speaking to anyone until 4-C's teacher starts roll call and everything, so we gotta go to class soon if you want to see her. I'm only showing you, so don't squeal on me!"

_**Pfft! You don't have to tell me twice, I'm not sayin' a word.**_

"But, dude, the nurse knows 4-C's teacher. She said the jerks forgot to replace the mailbox number, so when she did I caught the letters 'N' and 'Sa.' Each time I go to the Administration Office, I always see the first or the last name of the teacher and their period numbers before or after their names. When the hot nurse replaced the number, only initials were there, so your dad's doing the best damn job he can so that teacher is not found out."

_**Something's up with this teacher... I'll see you in the gym, so watch out for Kaeru-sensei and we'll decide on what to do next.**_

"Gotcha. I think I hear Kaeru-sensei coming so I'm gonna go."

_**All right. Later.**_

"See you."

* * *

Isha was fairly excited to see Nanako. She had wanted to open the letters that were from Nanako's mailbox so badly, but she had to respect others' property no matter how curious she was. It was the more appropriate thing to do. Besides, she can always stay with Nanako to satisfy her curiosity. They are somewhat friends now, and it's not often that she gets to be co-workers with a former starlet of her favorite action movie. However, her curiosity of what's on the letters were gradually becoming more and more suppressed. Each time she thought about opening one of the envelopes, her meeting with Amaku subconsciously invaded her mind.

There was something about the way he was speaking to her that made her feel uneasy. He had a sweet-sounding voice, one that was extremely provocative, and he seemed like the kind of guy that would use it for any risky game. As Isha walked out of the elevator on the fourth floor, she understood exactly why Assistant Principal Kaeru was so worried about her. For unknown reasons, she had the feeling that Amaku was going to be Nanako's new student and, if that was the case, Nanako had better keep that blue jogging suit on at all times because that Amaku-kid looks like someone who would do something illegal to her.

_Speaking of Nanako, I wonder if she's still cleaning her classroom._ Isha thought. _She looked like she was going to be really busy with that. _

* * *

_Nanako wiped the sweat off her forehead as she bent over to ease the pain in her back. An hour and fifteen minutes passed by and she still had trash to put in the bags, but thankfully she only had to sweep up a corner's worth of food and beer bottles. Throughout the entire hour, she only used Noir Sant and detergent to clean the railings and rims of the roof; she hadn't touched the floors yet, but at least the crap on the rails would be gone in about 30 minutes. She bent down one last time to sweep up the last bit of trash onto the dust pan and stood to her feet to throw away the mess. Once she threw it all away, she tied the garbage bag up and walked towards the door on the other end of the classroom. Before she opened the door, Isha bumped into her and caused them both to hit the floor - the last place Nanako wanted to be._

_"Nanako-san!" Migoto shouted then looked down to see Nanako beneath Isha's body. "Why are you two on the floor? This is no time to play around."_

_"Shut up, Migoto-san!" Isha snapped, slightly blushing._

_"Ow, what did I do wrong?" Nanako asked, rubbing the back of her head._

_"Oh, you're okay," Migoto said, sighing. "We thought something happened to you. What were you doing in here? You missed the meeting."_

_"I was trying to clean up in here, but I see I get attacked for doing just that," Nanako said, smiling under her mask._

_"Sorry," Isha apologized. "We just came to check up on you, but we should probably leave before any inhalation of whatever chemicals are in here rupture something in our bodies."_

_"It's best if you did. The sanitizer I'm using can cause massive headaches and nausea if inhaled for over ten minutes," Nanako suggests._

_"All right, we'll come back to help you clean up. It looks like shit down here," Isha says, looking around the stairs._

_"Perhaps I should warn you that what you're seeing is only the beginning of a landfill. You're in for a lot of vomiting above those stairs," Nanako informs._

_"Geez, that sucks! Don't worry, Nanako-san, we'll come back to help as soon as possible," Isha offers._

* * *

_If she still is then I can pitch in and help since I'm free for the day, _Isha thought, returning to reality after the brief flashback_. I can't believe it took me from first period to the middle of sixth to get paperwork over with. That was hell on processed tree and printer ink! I think I would've died if I couldn't finish today and had to do more tomorrow._

Isha walked down Hallway 1, noticing that there was only one classroom in the hall. As she approached Class 4-C's door, Isha sighed then opened the door to see what she couldn't very well believe. Nanako finished cleaning and painting the front walls where the stairs were and renewed the closet door on the staircase by staining the door and re-screwing the gold hinges. Down the six stairs looked amazingly fresh and smelled fresh too. The paper, food, and sludge was completely gone and everything was sparkly (no paint on the floor) and smooth! Yet, there was no telling how awful everything looked up those six steps; thus, expecting the worse, Isha crept up the stairs with her eyes closed and preparing her mind for the worst kind of evil to form. She opened her eyes after the short climb and saw...perfection. She cleaned the entire room spotless! The walls were wet with white paint but they were going to dry into a spectacular, clear canvas; the ceiling was white as well but it was dry and blank-there was no sticky paper and hanging mess on it; the desks weren't sitting outside either just perfectly aligned in rows with no signs of tape or leftover trash; the sink, the boards and the windows were glistening in the sun's rays; the floor looked like it was buffered; everything was perfect!

Nanako was like a heathen of earth compared to the neatness of the room. She was messed up from the neck down! All of what she cleaned seemed to have collected itself onto her. She had trash, dirt, and paint destroying her image in one fatal swoop, and she looked extremely worn out from the painstaking janitorial and construction work.

"Nanako-sensei?" Isha called, spotting Nanako with her head down at her clean desk. "Oh, poor thing. She must have been working so hard."

Isha walked down the stairs to close the door to Class 4-C then walked back up the stairs to take a seat at one of the desks in front of Nanako's desk. She quietly took out each of the five letters from her white coat pocket and laid her head down. It was quiet in the room, and all that was heard was Nanako's light snoring and the air conditioner. She almost didn't notice the smoke coming from the corner until a spark made a clicking noise. Incense plates were hanging in the corners of the room. They each had a dragon on top of the plate and little sticks poking out of them.

"It smells like roses and vanilla. Beautiful smell," Isha compliments, sniffing the lovely scent. "She did wonders in this room. I guess her reward should be a couple-minute nap. Best not disturb her until -" Isha yawns, "seventh period is over. Then she could go home and really get some rest for tomorrow."

Isha slowly drifted off to slumber within minutes after whispering to herself. Everything was so peaceful, how couldn't you fall asleep?

* * *

"Yo, Shibui!" a student calls, waving at his friend.

Shibui looked up to see his friends waiting on him. He nodded in response, which earned a nod from Nemui and a concerned look from the other young man, and flipped his hair before walking closer to them.

"What's with the drag in your steps? Liven up a bit!"

"You idiot, Shibui's probably bored senseless from having to cut fourth period World History," Nemui suggests, rubbing in between his braids to stop an itch. "How'd you feel if you had to sit for 50 minutes, listening to someone's grandpa talking about shit that happened fuck knows how long ago?"

"Wouldn't know since I don't go to class," the young man says, doing a goofy dance.

"Well, we're expected to be in class for fifth period. Omo-sama found some new bait for a teacher," Shibui teases, tossing his keys in the air and catching them.

"What's the idiot's name?" Nemui asks, nodding.

"Don't know, don't care," Shibui says, leading the way to his car.

Nemui and this new young student follow Shibui to his car so they can hang out elsewhere besides school. They would go chill in Class 4-C but they left trash and graffiti everywhere, so they would just be sitting in garbage for two periods instead of enjoying the fresh air. The young man, Nemui, and Shibui were students of Class 3-A and led the rest of their class better than any other authority; however, Class 3-A were fairly separated by grades, credits, and disciplinary history so they may not have listened to authority but they were subjected to follow their curriculum. In fact, 3-A were separated so well that only those failing with the proper amount of credits and strong disciplinary history were in one class, Strategies for Success. That was around 45 percent of the class stuck in one room for two class periods an hour and fifty minutes long! Who needs that when there's a million other things to do?

Apparently, these kids don't need a class that long at all. Shibui was the one who suggested going on a road trip, but he had to work with his grandparents so he wasn't going too far for too long. Nemui suggested they return to class on Thursday since one day is never long enough, especially if you're just leaving for a few hours in the day, so why not make it three days long? The younger unnamed student wrote their ideas down on paper and used the note as an excuse for 3-A students only, everyone else was on their own. The whole class can't be on road trip. That would seem too fishy. (Clever but fishy) Besides, they scared their last teacher away, so what was going to make the new teacher any different?

All they had to do was talk down to whoever the prick was and show him a fist or two. He'll learn one way or another. Shibui scoffed, started his car and then drove off.

_All in due time, I'm sure_… Shibui thought. _All in due time_…

* * *

Detective Aka and Detective Kin were walking with Principal Omoshiroi through the walkway to monitor the students as they left from seventh period, their last class for the day. They did a hall sweep for students and teachers in hallway 1 on the first floor, so no one was in the classrooms there. They were walking down hallway 2 now and made it to the last classroom in the hallway, completely evacuating the area. The teacher made his way to the teacher's lounge in a hurry after Assistant Principal Kaeru saved him from one of his more dangerous students, and Assistant Principal Kaeru and campus security had already cleared out the gymnasium so the last hallway to check through was hallway 3. Hallway 3, Class 1-B was Migoto's room and the detectives were fairly curious to see who this young mathematics teacher was. Luckily, Class 1-B was the first room in the hallway; therefore, checking Migoto's room would be fairly simple. However, checking her room wasn't as simple as the detectives or the principal thought it would be. Once they opened her door, no one was inside the room and everything was turned off.

"Oh, shit! Migoto-sensei might be in trouble!" Kin whispered to Aka.

"Wait, let's _not_ jump to conclusions here," Aka calmly says. "Let's look around to see if anything is amiss. Then, if nothing and/or no one is found, we can panic. I'll look in all the closets, okay?"

"Roger," Omoshiroi says, looking elsewhere.

Kin also looks elsewhere, but, when all three of them find nothing, no one is as calm as they were before. The three men run out of the classroom and burst down doors trying to find Migoto. When no one on the first floor seems to know of Migoto's whereabouts, the three-man crew search upstairs for answers. On the second floor, Assistant Principal Kaeru is clearing up Hallway 2 until he sees the detectives and the principal running towards him.

"Principal Omoshiroi," Kaeru greets, nodding. "Detectives."

"Kaeru!" Kin calls, stopping to breathe after running up stairs and down halls.

"Is there something that I should know about?" Kaeru asks, looking at the group panting.

"Kaeru, listen closely," Aka starts. "Do you know where Migoto-sensei might be?"

"She said she was going to look for Isha-sensei," Kaeru answered.

"Do you know...where...Isha-sensei is?" Omoshiroi asked, panting.

"I just went to look for her, but the assistants said she left to the Administration Office during sixth period to look for Omoshiroi," Kaeru responded.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kin asked in disbelief. "She's lost, too?"

"She's what?" Kaeru questions.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" a young student with blonde hair asks, leaning back on the bleachers.

He and Megane were in the gymnasium, waiting on Amaku. Megane was fixed on finding out who this new teacher was since last week when his dad went to interview him. The blonde male went to Omoshiroi's house with his mother since she was off that night. Megane's dad was talking on the phone with someone when they arrived, and he went to speak with Megane because of the concerned look on his face. He didn't know what was going on at the time, but now he knows. Principal Omoshiroi never kept secrets about anything or anyone, even if it was a personal matter he told the truth. Suddenly, he's keeping things to himself? Something was going on, and Megane didn't like that he didn't know what it could be.

"I don't know... I think I might have to stay after school to find out what he's hiding," Megane suggested, bouncing his leg up and down.

"I'll stay with you if you want," the blonde offered.

"Thanks, dude," Megane says, chuckling. "But I need your help to think, Kaminoke-kun. Pulling our heads together sounds good right now."

"Well, you asked for it," Kaminoke says.

"Asked for what?" Megane asks, facing Kaminoke and BAM! "Ah dammit! I said I needed help to _think_ not break my skull open!"

"You also said," Kaminoke starts, readying to imitate Megane, "_'Pulling our heads together sounds good right now.'_"

"I didn't mean to take the liberty and _head-butt_ me!"

"What are you kids up to _now_?"

Kaminoke looks over Megane's head to see Amaku looking very confused by Megane in a crouching position and yelling.

"Megane needed help thinking so I gave him some inspiration," Kaminoke innocently answers.

"Inspiration?" Megane questions.

"Really?" Amaku questioned, chuckling. "Doesn't look fun to me, Kaminoke."

"Yeah, well, he'll get used to it," Kaminoke said, scratching his shoulder nonchalantly. "Not my fault he can't think straight."

"Righty right then. Well, I came back to see if you got a text from Hebi-kun," Amaku says.

"What?" Megane questioned, gasping. His eyes widened considerably in shock and fear until he responded, "Why - no, _when_ did you call him? I know surer than hell he's not up for being annoyed by a teacher who doesn't have the balls to show his face," Megane says.

"Called him after I hung up with you," Amaku answered, getting serious. "I told him about the teach and he's annoyed like never before," Amaku says. "He sent a text during seventh saying he was going to text everyone else on when to - "

Amaku, Kaminoke and Megane feel their cell phones vibrating in their pockets. The boys take out their phones and check the LCD screen to see their caller. A text message has been sent to them, and they each check the message to see:

**From: Hebi-kun**

**Go to class Wednesday. Be there early.**

**Sent: Mon Sept 13 4: 00 PM**

* * *

Principal Omoshiroi, Detective Aka, Detective Kin, Assistant Principal Kaeru, and campus security were on a frenzy. They couldn't find Nanako, Isha, or Migoto anywhere on the first, second, and third floors. It was half-an-hour passed four and still nothing! The only floor left was the fourth one, the location of Class 4-C and study labs that are never used. Omoshiroi, Aka, and Kin ran up the stairs and saw one of the janitors turning a corner to Hallway 1. Moments later, the man shouted...

"What the holy hell!"

They ran down to Hallway 1, rushed through the door, and stood behind the janitor to see Class 4-C sparkling clean. All four of the men were shocked to see the room so transformed from the last time they saw it. The janitor was the most surprised because the last time he saw Class 4-C there were roaches crawling on the walls, and he had a distinct paranoia of roaches. Principal Omoshiroi was secondly surprised because the last time he saw Class 4-C there was paper everywhere, outside and on the ceiling. Detectives Aka and Kin were slightly surprised because they checked on the class during the second week of school and just saw graffiti and pen markings in a few places. They looked in Class 4-C now and saw things they didn't realize were there in the beginning. There was so much junk on the ceiling they didn't even know there were three ceiling fans in the room. They didn't even know there was a roof-balcony outside the other door because they could never open the door to look out, but now that the windows were clean they could see nice benches on the left side. They actually didn't know that there were four boards on the walls: the green chalkboard, the projector screen board, and the two bulletin boards. Amongst the other things they didn't know were there were the three women they were looking for since school ended. Each one resting their tired heads from an entire day's work.

"That poor Sawada-sensei did all of _this_ in _one _day?" the janitor asked, quietly. "Such determination!"

"You _knew _she was cleaning the classroom?" Omoshiroi asked.

"She paged us asking for cleaning supplies and the art department for buckets of white paint. If I knew she was going to do all of this, I would've gladly helped her. My word!" the janitor answered.

"Okay, but which one is Nanako? There's three women in here," Kin states.

"The one in the white coat must be the school nurse, Isha-sensei. The one next to her must be Migoto-sensei because she's wearing a red jumpsuit. Therefore, the one at the teacher's desk is Nanako," Aka assumes correctly. "She not only has blue pants on, but she also has crap riddled all over her uniform. That, to me, means that she was the one doing most of the work in here. Isha-sensei must have came in when she saw her sleeping and just let her sleep while she waited for the end of classes but fell asleep in the process. If you notice, she has nothing on her clothes so she didn't work. That, to me, means the room was done by the time she entered here and what is that heavenly smell?"

"Those incense things in the corners," Kin tells Aka, pointing to the dragon plates. "There's smoke coming from them."

Migoto shifted in her position but couldn't find much comfort, so she slowly lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She let out a small yawn and tapped Isha on her arm.

"Isha-san, time to wake up. Seventh period was over a while ago. Nanako-san," Migoto calls, slowly standing.

"Sawada-sensei," the janitor calls, walking over to Nanako.

"Who are you, sir?" Migoto asks, looking at the janitor.

"I'm the janitor. I came to pick up the cleaning supplies for Sawada-sensei," the janitor politely says. "Principal Omoshiroi was looking for you three. He's over there."

Migoto looks in the direction the janitor was nodding. Her eyes widen for a moment and then she gasps before screaming.

"Whoa! What?" Isha asks, shaking Migoto back and forth.

"Principal Omoshiroi is here," Migoto points.

"Oh!" Isha shouts, rapidly bowing her head in respects. "Principal Omoshiroi, hello! I was looking for you earlier to inform you of the paperwork that was done today."

"Sawada-sensei, are you awake?" the janitor gently asks.

Nanako slowly lifts her head, shakes herself up, and then stretches her arms high enough to loosen some cramped bones. She stands up then politely though tiredly smiles at the old janitor.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is there something that you wanted?" Nanako asks, rubbing her eyes.

"I came to pick up the cleaning supplies that you asked for," the janitor responds, smiling.

"Oh! I forgot to call you last period! I'm so sorry!" Nanako apologizes, bowing repeatedly in hurried motions.

"No, I should apologize for not coming to help you," the janitor says, feeling guilty. "You've done such an incredible job in such short timing. I've never _seen_ results as perfect as these!"

"Yeah?" Nanako blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, thanks. Hopefully, it doesn't get any worse than how it was before. I never want to see that _death trap_ again!"

"I can't blame you," the janitor says, chuckling. "These men here were looking high and low for you. Perhaps you should greet them while I gather the things."

"Thank you, sir," Nanako says, smiling.

Nanako had the sudden urge to taste something sweet, so she walked over to her duffel bag to take out a black case. The detectives simply watched for a few moments before tapping Principal Omoshiroi's shoulder to remind him that they were there for a reason. Omoshiroi looks up to Detective Aka, who tapped him, and quickly introduces the men to the new employees.

"Ah, ladies this is Detective Egao Aka and his partner Detective Keisatsu Kin. They are the head of campus security and its department, and they wanted to meet with you so they could discuss a few things about this school's students. Detective Aka will usually rotate between partners when having counseling sessions, but Detective Kin is always his partner when dealing with school police."

"Oh, that's cool!" Migoto happily responds.

"Well she's awfully cheerful after a nice nap. Wonder how she is without one?" Kin asks, sarcastically.

"Hush you," Aka whispers to Kin.

"That's nice and all, but why are they meeting with us about the students? Isn't that kind of thing in your department?" Isha asks, reaching into her pockets.

"Great! A total friggin opposite!" Kin complains.

"Shut up!" Aka demands, silently laughing.

Isha and Migoto are immediately stunned by Aka's smile. Due to the exhaustion, they weren't very interested in anything dealing with the school but they soon found interest where interest wasn't needed. Both women took in every detail of the detective and found almost everything developed into perfection. His hair was a soft, shiny black that was pulled back, his skin was brownish and flawless even with the mole on his left cheek, he was tall and he had perfect teeth. Since he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, they couldn't really tell if he was muscular or anything so they drew a couple of small fantasies of him unbuttoning the shirt from some miraculous surge of heat. Nanako was the only one who showed no such interest as she took out a white stick from her case and placed it between her lips. A silver lighter was wedged in an elastic band on the cushioned side of the case and she took it out. She took sight of the janitor leaving the room and waved to him before he disappeared from the room.

"What they wish to discuss with you is specifically the students that will be attending your classes with the exception of Isha-sensei because she wasn't hired to teach anyone unless it is with her consent," Omoshiroi continues.

"Then please begin the meeting, detectives. Unfortunately, I cannot stay for an entire evening due to the risk of being a biohazard," Nanako informs, lighting an alleged cigarette. "I would much rather be finished with this than remaining here the way I am."

Aka watches Nanako suck in the smoke and notices something he hadn't, she looks cool when she smokes and that makes her attractive. He's never been the type to fall for the femme fatale smoker, but he seems to have taken a liking to Nanako's smoking. It's not because she's girly since she doesn't truly swing for the prom queen sort (he didn't believe Omoshiroi saying she was gorgeous), but it's because she seems more androgynous - masculine and feminine. She looks like someone who can handle things, and he likes women who know their way around things.

Although she seems dorky at first glance, if given good observation, he can see she has long eyelashes that still have mascara on them behind the thin glass lenses and round lips with a hint of red on them - probably from quickly-wiped red lipstick - and small patches of lovely skin untouched by the spoils of the room. If she were to change all of the characteristics he's spotted by the time they met again, he might have thought she was just another nerd that you would find in a comic book convention trying to catch herself a man. Yet, she was neither of these things. She was a teacher, and she was going to cause a riot by being as hot as she is said to be, which is never a good thing, but Aka could change all of that. And, hey, maybe he'll be rewarded for it later; he wouldn't mind seeing what's under the jogging suit...nerds are usually the kinkiest, right?

"Smoking is prohibited on school grounds, Sawada-sensei. I apologize for having to tell you such things," Aka says, smiling.

"I apologize for refusing to put out my light," Sawada says, sitting atop her desk. "I'm a bit more tense than I need be."

_Just give me about five minutes and I'll give you something that'll release your tension, _Aka thought.

"Very well, I'll let you go with a warning not to continue your 'leisure activities' in the classroom."

"Sorry, can't oblige to that rule," Nanako states, blowing thin tendrils of white smoke. "I can reassure you that the contents of my cigarette are hand-picked herbs that are known as stress-relieving ingredients for multiple medications. If it bothers you so much, I'll try to refrain from blazing up in here."

"Blazing up?" everyone in the room questioned.

"Ah!" Nanako shouted, shuffling through her vocabulary for a replacement phrase. "I meant I won't smoke in front of you! Sorry, I watch a lot of dramas, so I just pick up a few quotes out of bad habit."

"I thought you said you were an actress," Migoto said, wondering how an actress has time to watch other people's movies.

"Eh?" Nanako gestured, forgetting that she mentioned that earlier. "Well, I…haven't acted in films for a long time, so I just watch movies with my family."

"Sounds plausible," Omoshiroi remarked, smiling cheerfully.

_Of course it is,_ Aka thought, twitching his eyebrow.

"As an actress and a professional, it is wiser to provide a safer learning environment for the students. Smoking in front of them is not plausible and can get you into trouble. What would happen if the students picked up your bad habits? Wouldn't you feel sympathetic to them?" Aka asks, smiling gently.

"No," Nanako said bluntly. "Fact, I'd kill 'em if I get my hands 'round their necks fast enough. Do you know how horrible this room was before you got here? You think I'm going to feel sorry for a bunch of jerk-offs who can't even pick up their own shit? You've lost your mind."

"I apologize for their lack of cleanliness, but that is how boys are sometimes, I think. They won't want to clean if they can avoid it."

"You're very lenient for a counselor," Nanako says, sucking in smoke. "Lenience is a joke to this generation. Perhaps you should reconsider your position for these kids," she says, blowing out smoke from her nose then mouth.

"I don't think I understand what you mean," Aka says, slightly angered.

"Stop teasing Detective Aka, Nanako-san!" Migoto declares, returning to her fan girl look. "He's just concerned for our safety."

"Aka hates smoking, so that's just him showing his distaste," Kin explains, slapping Aka's shoulder.

"Really?" Omoshiroi questions, sitting at a desk. "I thought he liked when Nanako smoked just now?"

"That makes you more of a joke then, doesn't it detective?" Nanako asks, tapping the ashes of her cigarette into the crystal ashtray. "Perhaps your lenience should be questioned more than your choice of profession."

_Oh, I have had it with her attitude!_ Aka thought, narrowing his eyes and lessening his smile to a smirk. "You act like you have experience with psychology."

"Worked as a psychologist for a year," Nanako informs, sucking in smoke. "Was a counselor for half of that same year."

_Really? And why wasn't that in your fucking portfolio?_ Aka thought, licking his thumb then biting his thumbnail.

_Uh-oh, looks like she pissed him off._ Kin thought, raising an eyebrow at Nanako. _This should be interesting._

"A psychologist and a counselor? That makes you a perfect teacher!" Omoshiroi compliments, blushing. "The students will drool at your feet with your experience!"

"This is hardly the time for complimen - "

"She is perfect, but if Nanako-san was a psychologist _and_ a counselor then why didn't she place these things in her portfolio or say it in the interview?" Aka asks, interrupting Kin.

_Oh yeah, she really pissed him off._ Kin thought, looking at Nanako.

"I have worked in many professions, but my teaching career is the longest and most recent so I only placed that portion in my portfolio. I would have placed the other professions in the portfolio, but they are not relevant. They are simply building blocks to become a better teacher and to have a greater affect on all of my students whether they are interested in me or not. If Principal Omoshiroi wanted me to further explain my work experiences, then I would have gladly done so but he didn't. He only wanted to know my teaching methods. There is no lenience when it comes to work for me; if that offends you, then you are obsolete not only to me but to these kids," Nanako says, calmly.

_Exquisite! She's so bold!_ Omoshiroi compliments, grinning at Aka and Kin's expressions. _She is indeed perfect!_

_Man, Nanako is throwing this hottie officer down like a dirty towel!_ Isha thought. "So about this meeting. What're we supposed to talk about?"

"Yes, about the meeting. Let's start on that, Aka!" Kin cheers, clapping loudly once and beginning the meeting. "Okay, we were going to discuss..."

Aka remains still as he watches Nanako put out her cigarette. He gives her a final glare then smiles at everyone else to further show his enthusiasm for the meeting.


	5. Newbie Teachers: First Day on the Job

A red Mitsubishi pulled into the driveway of the Oedo clan home until it came to a stop by a valet. A shady, muscular man waited for the driver to step out of his vehicle with a scowl on his face. Abruptly, a chair flew out of the glass window behind the valet and shouting was heard. The shady man adjusted his suit tie, watched as the driver stepped out of his car, and twitched the corner of his mouth.

"Evening, Sawada-sama," the man said.

"Another bad day, Syuusuke-san?"

"Not to stab any backs, but it's been hell," Syuusuke said, pausing for effect. "As…you can clearly see."

_Wow, I'm home early and there's no peace whatsoever when I do get home_. Shin thought, aggravated.

"Young Master Red Lion, how was work?" Kyo asks, nodding at man.

Shin nodded at Kyo in return and went to see where the noise was coming from in the house. Wakamatsu was yelling at Minoru and Tetsu as usual for following Kumiko, or his Yankumi, to Chisaii Chu Gakkou, and almost exposing her family business to her younger students...for the sixth time!

"Got in trouble again, Kyo-san?" Shin asks, walking to his room.

"Yup. You'd think they give it up after nearly twenty years, but they say to hell with that shit. You didn't say whether you had a good day at work or not," Kyo says.

"Work was fine. Where's Kumiko?"

"Said she was on her way. Didn't hear from Nanako-chan yet, though," Kyo says, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Shin stops in mid-step at the news then immediately turns to Kyo, face flooded with questionable concern for his daughter. Kyo looks at his expression and suddenly bursts into tears, proud tears.

"I'm sorry, but you gotta stop makin' that face! You know I get emotional when I see such fatherly concern!" Kyo says, sobbing. "Honestly, I'm sorry!"

"Guys, I'm home!"

"Ojou!" Minoru and Tetsu call, running from Wakamatsu's wrath.

"You assholes! How dare you run away from-! Oh, ojou, how was work?" Wakamatsu asks, walking towards Kumiko.

"I raised one helluva kid!" Kumiko says, smiling. "One of the teachers in my department was rehired into Chisaii Chu Gakkou, and he said he had never seen a more gutsy teacher in his day! He was so inspired by Nanako-san's work that he kept teaching in her honor."

"That's great to hear, ojou!" Tetsu cheered, smirking.

"Yeah, it is," Kumiko agreed, placing her slippers on and walking to the shrine. "Speaking of Nanako, where is she?"

"She isn't here," Shin said, bluntly. "Kyo-san just told me she didn't call or anything."

The men held their breaths, waiting for Kumiko's mafia side to come out; no one budged as they watched her cease movement completely. She moved her hands. The men tensed up, but relaxed as she drew out her cell phone and called her daughter on speed dial. Minutes passed and only a ring tone was heard behind the front door. The men turned to the door and watched as Nanako came into view as she opened the slide door.

"Hey, welcome home, Nanako-chan!" Minoru greeted.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? WHAT, YOU GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN WORK YOU COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO CALL? YOU HAD US WORRIED!" Kumiko shouted, breaking her phone.

"I had a meeting after school. I merely came home a little later than expected, mother," Nanako calmly explained. "How was work at my old school? Did the students treat you well today?"

"Huh?" Kumiko questions, noticing the cigarette in her daughter's mouth.

Shin had noticed the accessory as well and knew something was wrong with their daughter. Nanako never smoked unless she was tense, angry, or concerned about something. Normally, it would take a miracle to push her to those limits alone, so something must have really gotten underneath her skin and touched nerve. He also noticed she was filthy and not wearing her "work" clothes that he was ready to pull out a shotgun for in case some hormone-crazed kid started making moves on his baby. Once everyone took their time to observe Nanako, they were baffled by the sudden change in her attire and appearance.

"Is everyone on Earth?" Nanako asks, feeling uneasy by the stares.

"They're just curious about your clothes. Freshen up before prayer and you can talk about everything later," Shin says, folding his arms in thought.

"Thanks, daddy," Nanako says, smiling. "Be back in a few!"

Nanako walks out of the home and rushes next door, where she practically lives, to wash up. Hours later, everyone honors the shrine of Kumiko's parents and grandfather then walk to the dining room to eat. As everyone eats, Kumiko proceeds to say the compliment she received at work.

"Oh, Nanako?" Kumiko calls.

"Yes, mother?" Nanako responds.

"A Japanese History teacher named Nihon started working today. Said he remembered you!" Kumiko restated, happily.

"Nihon...? Oh! I remember Nihon! He told me I looked extremely young for a teacher when I started working with him," Nanako says, smiling. "I thought he was fired from that school after I left?"

"They rehired him. He was inspired by your work as a teacher that he continues in your honor!" Kumiko declares, cheerfully.

"Really?" Nanako asks, blushing proudly. "Who'd of thought someone would like a teacher who breaks a student's arm?"

"About you being a teacher," Shin starts, "what happened at school today? You were dirty and smoking. It takes a lot to get you to start smoking again."

"Yeah, fill us in, Nanako-chan," Tetsu says, placing his chopsticks down.

"Oh, well... I ended up cleaning the classroom for the entire day instead of teaching the students in an entire classroom," Nanako explains.

"Alone?" Kyo asks, growing angry.

* * *

"Ah, thank you for the supplies, Seiichi-san!" Nanako replied, grateful for the service.

The old man, Seiichi, smiled in return and looked into the classroom that was behind Nanako. He didn't really see a classroom, but he did see an American landfill. His gaze traced over the filth in the classroom then outside where the room number was positioned above the door. He read Class 4-C and suddenly turned blue. This was the notorious, infamous, and dreaded threshold of the school's worse potential thugs.

"Ne, Seiichi-san, may I ask you for some assistance in moving the desks?" Nanako asked, smiling quite elegantly.

"A-a-a-anou, I, uh…" said the old man, running through names of other janitors who weren't particularly afraid of cleaning this class. "I have to clean the gym today. Some rowdy kids threw food beneath the bleachers. You can page Chieko-san. She usually takes good care of this class."

"That would be great!" Nanako cheered, sighing in relief. "Perhaps you can page her for me?"

"Hai," Seiichi answered.

* * *

_Only problem with Chieko-san was she never showed up_, Nanako thought, inwardly fuming at the suggested person who was supposed to be available. _What a fucking joke!_

"Yes," Nanako answers.

"Why didn't the janitors come in to do it? That's there job, isn't it?" Wakamatsu asks, eating sushi.

"Not sure. When I entered the room, there was shit everywhere. Food, paper, graffiti, mold, old gym clothes, you name it and there it was. They had balls the size of oranges to throw shit on the ceiling. I had to get that up! I painted the entire room too. The walls are better now than they were before," Nanako says, pulling her cell phone out of her pajama pants pocket. "I'll show you a before and after photo. Those kids are really something," she sarcastically compliments, showing the picture to everyone.

"What the fucking hell? That's the classroom before you cleaned it?" Minoru asked, shocked and angry.

"Yep, that's what I walked into," she says, changing the picture. "This is how it looks now."

"You'd make a damn good housewife!" Tetsu says, looking at the picture. "That looks way better. What about the students? Did they try to help out?"

"Nope," Nanako says, putting her phone in the pocket again.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Kumiko asks, growing angry.

"I mean I did that on my own. My kids didn't bother to show up-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Wakamatsu, Minoru and Tetsu shout.

"You got some info on these fuckers, Nanako-chan? Give me some and I'll hunt their asses all over Japan if I fucking have to! No one skips Nanako-chan's class and gets by!" Tetsu exclaims.

"Really, that's not-"

"Don't hold out on us, Nana-chan! Just say the word and we'll deal with them!" Minoru says, grabbing a gun.

"Minoru. Tetsu. Enough," Shin commands, both men sitting down.

"Um, thanks, daddy," Nanako says.

"Nanako-chan can handle her own weight. She's an incredible fighter! She can deal with those punks," Kyo says. "If breaking that kid's arm isn't proof, then maybe the time when she loosened a screw in another kid's jaw is."

"Oh yeah! That was pretty funny!" Minoru says, chuckling.

"My point exactly. The only thing we have to worry about is one of them kids trying to get her number for reasons other than school. There's no reason to overreact," Kyo says.

"Yeah, boss," Minoru and Tetsu agree.

"Thank you...all of you... I don't know where I'd be without any of you supporting me," Nanako says, smiling.

"Ah!" Kumiko shouted, remembering something horrid.

"Hon?" Shin questioned, startled from his wife's screaming and concerned with the black hole growing behind her head. "Why the dark atmosphere?"

"I forgot to buy nutmeg purin purin for the week…" Kumiko mumbled in anguish.

"Well, why not stop at the grocery store before it closes?" Nanako suggests, noticing the men at the table falling on their heads. "They don't lock up until 10:30. It's only nine o'clock right now."

Kumiko gasps then nods and says, "Perfect, Nanako-chan! Ne, darlin', can you drive us there? We can't go lookin' suspicious in a yakuza cruiser."

"Hmph!" Shin huffed, taking a bite of his sushi roll. "You weren't this concerned about appearances when you were pregnant."

"That's different," Kumiko growled. "My career isn't the only one in jeopardy this time. Nanako's will be in perish, too. I already had dramas with you knowing about my life. I don't want any more risks. Besides… I thought you had more concern for one of the students trying to get in her pants like a certain someone tried to get in mine."

Shin grew very silent and discontinued chewing altogether. His eyebrow twitched first then he hunched over little by little until he started shaking. Nanako finished drinking her tea and placed her cup down. She stood up, walked to the front door where her shoes were, and waited on the stairs for her parents.

"Fine!" Shin responded, rushing to finish eating. "My keys are in the key box."

* * *

"Ame Nemui!" a man shouted. "Get in here!"

Nemui was a few seconds away from quitting his job at the grocery store. If his boss wasn't such a dick, he probably would have enjoyed being at work at the very least. However, he couldn't quit when rent was due soon at his apartment. He needed to find another well-paying job first, and then he could quit and rub it in his manager's face.

_The bald man must have a dildo twice the size of a tree branch stuck up his flat-back ass_, Nemui thought, walking into his manager's office.

"Give me one goddamn reason why you're caught not paying for your own groceries," the manager questioned.

"I paid three-quarters of it yesterday and I just finished paying it today before I checked in," Nemui said calmly.

"Where are your receipts?"

"In your files for check-out counter two. Keiko-san rung me up both times," Nemui answered.

"Why don't I have your receipts for that counter?"

"Keiko-san told me that your computer had crashed during the day, so any records from employees were lost due to the shutdown. You gave several employees an appeal for their purchases. That includes me. I have the appeal submitted in writing in my file cabinet. Would you like me to get it for you?"

The manager calmed himself, scowled, then hissed, "I'll ask for it tomorrow. I want it ready when you come in the doors. Get out of my office."

_Fucking asshole_, Nemui thought, leaving the office. _God, I want a new job soon. At least give me something worth working for other than an apartment_.

The dark young man walked down the aisles, checking on everything to make sure he didn't have to clean or reorganize the display items. That was his least favorite thing to do at the grocery. You can hire him to do anything in the world, but you can't make Nemui sell his body or mess with the display stuff. Prostitution and demo modeling were not his forte. He continued to walk down aisles until he saw two beautiful women trotting down the dairy aisle.

"Ne, maman, we should buy something for our students, too," the younger woman said to her mother.

"You know, you're right!" the mother agreed.

Nemui followed the voices of the women and found them looking at different pudding. The younger of the two had a beautiful smile, and the eldest had soft-looking, gorgeous hair. Their eyes were the same as they glowed warmly at each other. Inside, Nemui wanted to be a part of that warmth, but he knew he could never obtain that. Not when his own mother… No, he couldn't think of that now. He only wanted to get everyone out of the store so he could go home and sleep his horrid day off. He had to make sure to call Shibui to see if he used his cheat sheet for the test. Sometimes, his friends got caught if they used his sheets; other times, they were lucky and passed.

"Baby, do we have anymore ground meat?" the mother asked.

"I think so," the 'baby' answered. "We're out of fresh corn, though."

"Already?"

"Well, we used it to make that French bisque last week. We barely had enough yesterday to make ramen."

"Ah, then we should get some corn, too. So, what do you want to get for your students?"

"Cookies, but I want dough so I can bake them individually. My students aren't quite worthy enough to get treats yet."

"If they got you smoking before you even started teaching them, you should ignore them and let 'em go hungry."

"That's not very nice, maman," the 'baby' complained. "In order to encourage good behavior, you have to give students good things. Cookies is just a sta - eh? Maman, do you feel a depressing atmosphere?"

"Hai," the mother answered, reluctantly to find the source of such a force. "Maybe it'll go away if we just ignore it."

"I don't think it's working," the 'baby' said, feeling the pressure grow stronger.

"We should probably say sorry," the mother said, looking at her daughter. "It could be a ghost."

"No, I think it's just someone who's jealous of you," the 'baby' said, causing the pressuring aura to diminish. "Maybe it's a spirit who just wants a mother like you."


	6. A DayOff for the Newbie Teach

"Nanako-chan...! Nanako-chan, where the hell are you? It's time to get up! Don't you have class today?" Kumiko asks, walking down the hallway to her daughter's room.

Kumiko Yamaguchi Sawada has loved her daughter since she gave birth to her. Each time the doctors said "Push!" she was calm and mature about it, not screaming as much from the pain but giggling at the thought of having a little baby girl. Then, there she was. A little one with dark hair like hers and the cutest cries in the world! Heaven couldn't have given her a more beautiful gift of motherhood to her. She was filled with such pride and love that she nearly punched out anyone who wanted to get near her baby; although, she has argued that it was simply her defenses increasing because of motherly concern.

Years later, she was showing that same concern as she helped to decide what was best for her daughter to learn and experience. Nanako has traveled to more places in her time than a global journalist could ever afford to do, she even studied journalism and proved this to be true. She also kept her family in mind and invited them to come with, but Kumiko thought it was best for her to go alone. She thought right and earned countless holiday trips to different places with her daughter.

Now, Nanako is back to teaching and Kumiko is alongside her. Actually, she only has two things to worry about: how to conceal her curves (since the baby weight contributed to her filling out more, which neither Shin or anyone else is complaining about) and where Nanako could possibly be (since she's not answering her calls whatsoever).

"Hey, Ojou?" Kyo calls, showing Kumiko a letter. "Nanako-chan taped this to my face."

"Huh?" Kumiko questions, reading the letter.

**Mother. Father.**

**I know I promised to eat breakfast with you all, but there was something that the assistant principal was concerned about and I had to leave to meet with him.**

**I woke early to eat, pray for the deceased, and write this note to you. You'll notice a little something on your faces - that's from me. Cheeses! :)**

**Mother, can you tell Minoru and Tetsu that I can't wear the clothes they picked out for me? I forgot to mention it yesterday that skirts and blouses are not allowed for women at the school. Our attire is pants, t-shirts, and a jacket.**

**Besides that, though, I left to do some background checks on the school and the students. You know, curiosity always gets the better of me. Haha! ^-^ I promise to explain everything when I get home - the full details this time. I was so pissed yesterday, I couldn't think straight, but I'm better now.**

**Love you guys,**

**Nanako**

"That little brat!" Kumiko giggles, smiling at the letter. "Hey, Kyo-san?"

"Hm?"

"Go check out your face," Kumiko says, walking back to her room. "Shin, don't wash your face yet!"

"That your way of torturing me?" Shin asks, about to wipe the kiss mark off.

"No, that's from Nanako!" Kumiko declares, giggles.

* * *

Assistant Principal Kaeru couldn't wait for his_ favorite _employee to walk through his office door. Not only did she make everyone look all over for her, but she got on Detective Aka's bad side and was smoking in his face? Oh, he couldn't wait for Nanako to come in and waltz her cute ass in his leather chair. Yeah, he'll admit she's cute, but her cuteness was not going distract him for one solid minute! A few seconds? Maybe, but not a damn minute! He was so prepared to see her that he didn't bother to comb his hair backwards. He simply did his normal hygiene practice, dressed in casual attire, and let a few things loose (like his hair and glasses). He looked cooler that way, but his lack of a morning shave and face-wash made him look like he had no sleep. He slept...for three and a half hours!

The door clicked open, making him smirk as he waited for his prey to be seen. But what he saw made him stop for what seemed like a complete hour. Nanako wasn't wearing a skirt or open-blouse any longer (she stuck to the pants and shirt with a jacket deal), however, she still had the abs and the guts to wear a small top and mini-jacket. No full-on cosmetics either just some eyeliner that made her eyelashes look gorgeous on her face.

_Who were her parents? _Kaeru thought. _Could I shake their hands?_

"Are you okay, Kaeru-san?" Nanako asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaeru had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be yelling his top off at Nanako, but he got distracted by the abs for way longer than a minute. Damn you, Mr. & Mrs. Sawada!

"I am fine. Please," Kaeru says, directing Nanako to sit, "have a seat Nanako-sensei."

"Thank you," Nanako says, sitting in the chair in front of Kaeru. "What did you wish to talk about?"

"About yesterday. What were you doing and where?" Kaeru asks, tapping his arm.

"I was cleaning the classroom for the day until Principal Omoshiroi entered the room with two other gentlemen," Nanako explains.

"Are you aware of who those two gentlemen are and their role in this school?" Kaeru asks, twitching an eyebrow.

"Detectives Egao Aka and Keisatsu Kin are the heads of campus security, and they help provide safety and protection for this school," Nanako answers.

"With your blatant ignorance, they might as well not be! Do you know what type of anarchy this school would be in if we didn't have either of those men here? You could at least be a little more appreciative of their services rather than pissing them off!" Kaeru shouts.

_Ah, so that's why he called_. Nanako thought. _I'm surprised the head of police isn't here to cuff me and throw me in the trunk of his squad car. What a bullshit decision!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! It's just..." Nanako trailed off, tears growing in her eyes. "When I was younger and my grandma passed away, I was so depressed over her loss that a cop tried putting his hands on me and - and..." she says, covering her eyes. "I just don't want it to happen again. I'm sure their doing a good job, but the trauma is too much to bear. I promise I won't do it again! Honestly!"

Silenced by Nanako's sweetened tears, Kaeru stops yelling and dismisses Nanako with a warning. He didn't dismiss her because he believed the tears, he let her go because he couldn't handle the puckering of her lips. He was also in the company of Detective Aka, who was pissed beyond belief at Kaeru's actions, and simply positioned his head to face his desk in shame. Detective Aka walked from behind the cubicle next to Kaeru's desk and folded his arms at the shorter man.

"Just couldn't do it, huh?" Aka asked, sighing.

"Did you not see how innocent she looked? I couldn't bear to yell at her as much as I was so ready to do!" Kaeru shamefully admitted. "Have some mercy on me."

"You're forgiven," Aka says, tapping his finger on his bicep. "Although, I see what Omoshiroi meant by her being so gorgeous. Perhaps, it's best if I handle things from here. You may return home to freshen up before you start the - "

"Oh, Kaeru-san?" Nanako calls, timidly hiding behind the door.

"Oh, um, uh, y-yes," Kaeru answers, straightening his body to a stand.

"Um, good morning, Detective Aka," Nanako shyly greets.

"Goo - "

"Kaeru-san, I wanted to tell you...you look more attractive with your hair down. Bye!" Nanako says, scurrying out of view.

"Why that little - !"

"The way to deal with a woman like that is to always be reasonable. If you can't reason with them, you can't handle them," Kaeru advises.

Aka turns to Kaeru, glaring at the man and his advice. Kaeru then retreats by sitting down and to look for his belongings and leave the school.

* * *

Nanako is walking to the teacher's lounge for a cup of tea to start her day with a some preparation for class and her investigation. She figured Kaeru called early to meet with her because of Aka the minute he shouted at her. He had to have told him about their confrontation and expected some form of apology at the risk of losing her job but no such luck there or ever.

_I guess acting really does pay off_. Nanako thought. _Okay, I know I was wrong, but that was friggin hilarious. Why would I think someone like Kaeru-san is attractive and he's too much of a pussy to handle a bunch of school boys? Come on! Where's the missing logic?_

Nanako opens the door to the teacher's lounge on the second floor and immediately notices a large building across campus that has yellow caution tape on it. The lounge has a rather wide window, so she was going to spot it one way or another.

_Why hasn't that building been renovated yet...? _Nanako thought.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Nanako turned to the familiar voice and saw Aka, leaning on the door ceil. He looked different somehow. Probably the black button-up shirt and loose red tie, and why is everyone's hair loose so suddenly? Was it a trend? Are Migoto and Isha trying to hook them up? Weren't they riding on cloud nine when she last spoke to them about this guy? Wait a minute. This could be a seduction trick. She's encountered many of those while being in the mafia; either she was being seduced, her mother was being seduced, her father was being seduced, or one of three was doing the seducing. It didn't seem logical for a detective to attempt the seduction act, but if you're experienced like Nanako - anything could happen.

"Not sure if you'd consider a deserted building nice," Nanako answers.

"You've got some nerve acting to your advantage so Kaeru-san can let you off easy," Aka says, glaring at Nanako.

"I wasn't acting," Nanako said, preparing a cup of tea for herself.

"Really?" Aka questions, wrapping his arms around Nanako's waist. "Let's see how advanced that trauma truly is then. In the academy, we were taught that everyone lies and everyone knows more than they're telling."

"You're much too lenient."

"Wha-?"

Nanako quickly escapes Aka's grasp, turns and stops only seconds before contacting a bone-shattering punch to his ribs to instill the fear in him. Within that moment, Aka was stunned. Not by Nanako's speed or her sudden halt, but the vision that passed through his mind that wouldn't have happened with any normal human being. He saw a cop, a brown uniformed one, hitting someone with his little black bat. He was then forced to turn and there was Nanako performing the same punch that hurt the cop so much he was spewing fluids from every gland and cavity there was: blood, saliva, tears, mucous, urine, sweat. That one punch broke four ribs in an instant of the near death-defying impact. This stunned Aka completely because he had never faced anyone that was intimidating him yet was motionless in the entire process. Until his muscles tensed at the sound of her voice...

"Let me make this clear to you, Detective Aka," Nanako started, standing straight and placing her fist down. "Lenience didn't make me the person I am. Mistrust, evaluation, hard work, betrayal, and loss have done away with lenience in my life. I know what the academy teaches you. I've had training. What you were taught were rules of the interrogation room. Now, I don't know what demon possessed you to try and put your hands on me, but don't ever do it again."

With that, she left Aka in his awkward position and went back to making tea. He wanted to ask so many questions. Who was she? What experiences made her the woman she was? What made him seem lenient to her?

* * *

"One...two...three!" Omoshiroi cheers with his confetti gun popped.

"Welcome to Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen!" the teachers shout to Isha, Migoto, and Nanako.

"Yes, welcome..." Kaeru grumbles, lightly coughing in his fist.

"Girls, I would like to introduce to you the teachers of the senior class and in your department!" Omoshiroi cheers, blowing a party horn. "There's only eight of you in this department, but that leaves us some time to get to know each other! I hope you feel comfortable with these five gentlemen!"

"Can we get on with the introductions already?" Kaeru argues.

"Who do you think you're raising your voice to, Assistant Principal Kaeru?" Omoshiroi questions, evilly glaring at Kaeru. "I don't want to have to fire you after working together for nearly ten years, but if I must because of your profound attitude then I will..."

Everyone - with the exception of Nanako - shudder in fear of Principal Omoshiroi's threat. A couple of knocks at the door brings everyone back to reality. Principal Omoshiroi goes back to his happy-go-lucky self and skips over to the door with glee.

"Oh, I wonder what other lovely soul has come to say hello!" Omoshiroi shouts in sing-song.

He answers the door and sees Megane, tapping his foot and looking like the pissed-off son he should be. Omoshiroi takes this opportunity to piss him off even more while planning some way to hide Nanako, Megane's future teacher.

"My beloved son! What brings ye hither this morn?" Omoshiroi asks, dancing around. "Have you come to visit one of your teachers?"

"Yes, dad, I have. As a matter of fact, I'm visiting THE SAME FUCKING TEACHER YOU REFUSE TO TELL ME ABOUT!" Megane shouts, about to rip his hair out.

"Well, in that case, let me see if that teacher is here enjoying the festivities!" Omoshiroi sings out, closing the door.

The teachers and Kaeru look at Omoshiroi walking towards them. He stops in front of Nanako, nods at her, and watches as she hides in the filing room. The teachers are very confused by this sudden, hidden agreement and are about to question it, but they are silenced once again by Omoshiroi glaring at all of them then walking back to the door of the Senior Class Department. Omoshiroi comes face-to-face with his son once more before answering in a sing-song manner...

"Sorry, my boy! The teacher hasn't checked in yet. Probably still at home, getting ready to come here!"

"Dad!" Megane shouts, concern quaking in his throat. "Why won't you just tell me who it is? Is it a man? A woman? What? Don't you trust me anymore...?"

Omoshiroi stops being silly and gets strangely serious at his son's words. One reason being they reminded him of Megane's mother. He smiled at this thought then took out a comb from his coat pocket and proceeded to lightly comb his son's messy hair down.

"You sound a lot like your mother. Of course, I trust you. I'll always trust you no matter what. I've always been there to support you or to help you learn the consequences of your choices," Omoshiroi whispers, putting the comb away. "If you're really that afraid of me keeping something from you, I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know."

"I'm not afraid!" Megane responds, looking to the side.

Omoshiroi lightly but firmly grips Megane's shoulder, making Megane look at him. Again, Omoshiroi is reminded of Megane's mother with his look of curiosity then resigned fear.

"No, you just don't want to admit it," Omoshiroi says, chuckling. "It's supposedly normal for a man to hide his fears and failures. Well, since you so persistently want to know about your teacher, I'll give you two small hints."

"You will?" Megane asks, lighting up.

"Hint number one: your teacher is a woman," Omoshiroi answers.

"Are you serious? That means you hired three women!" Megane correctly assumes. "One is Amaha-sensei, the second is the nurse Hanamori-sensei, and then there's this one."

"Yep!" Omoshiroi confirms, chuckling. "Now, pop quiz! What is the most common thing your class is known for?"

"Um, wait, I know this one! Let me think..." Megane says, folding his arms. "We all have had some type of record for fighting?"

"Correct! Which brings me to hint number two: your new teacher is a very good fighter," Omoshiroi says, widely grinning.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Isha starts. "You've agreed to keep your presence a secret until you've started teaching because Principal Omoshiroi wants to surprise the most ruthless bunch of kids, might I add, with you being their new teacher?" Isha asks.

She was in the documentation office with Nanako, trying to understand the basic picture her co-worker had just explained to her. She was seated in a blue rotating lounge chair next to a lamp and table, Migoto was also in the room and seated herself in the chocolate brown loveseat across from Nanako and in front of a coffee table, and Nanako was lying on her back across the blue loveseat with her arms behind her head. Nanako was also gently pushing the potted palm tree with her bare toes as she waited inside of the documentation office/sitting room. She took a moment to observe the bookshelves and file cabinets lined up in three aisles. There were two file cabinets on opposite sides for every bookshelf, which made six of them, and a complete office area (with a computer, desktop, and printer) in the corner. It was fairly comfortable in the documentation office and a great place to do some research. Nanako turned over on her side to face Isha and Migoto as she answered the previous question...

"Yep, that's the jist of it," Nanako confirms, nodding.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Migoto comments, opening the wrapper of a lollipop.

"The odds? Who surprises a bunch of criminals with jailbait?" Isha argues.

Migoto asks, regretfully as she sucks on a lollipop. "Can't we be called something else besides jailbait?"

"That would be nice," Nanako says, facing Migoto. "In my case, maybe not since I look like a teenager, but, for you girls, yes. Let's be something other than jailbait for a day."

"All of my boys were so nice to me yesterday, and one of them promised to buy me a stuffed animal!" Migoto giggles.

"Aw, that's sweet," Nanako compliments, smiling. "Since they have been kind, perhaps we should call you a role model. It sounds much nicer."

"Hm, a role model...? I like it!" Migoto cheers, taking out her lollipop. "It sounds much more encouraging than jailbait."

"Amaha-sensei? Hanamori-sensei? Assistant Principal Kaeru wishes to see you for a moment," one of the teachers in the Senior Class department says.

"Okay, Enkaku-sensei! Be right back, Nanako-san," Migoto says, hurriedly.

"We'll continue this conversation later, so don't go anywhere," Isha demands, following Migoto out of the room.


	7. A DayOff for the Newbie Teach part 2

Kaeru was having a mental fit as he waited for Omoshiroi to finish talking to his son, Megane. Out of all the little mongruls that Kaeru has come across at Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen, he respects Megane the most for not torturing any of his teachers and fighting for what he believes is right. However, that didn't change the fact that Megane was still a bit of an issue, but this time Megane was being an issue for a different reason. He's seen Megane visit teachers he was having problems with, but something was going on with the boy and Kaeru couldn't put his finger on what. He caught Megane calling and texting some of his buddies in Class 4-C, but the way he was doing it made Kaeru wonder. What was wrong with him? Why was he so fidgety? Kaeru noticed Megane was a bit agitated from learning Omoshiroi hired another teacher last Wednesday, but it looked like Megane had had enough today.

"Kaeru-san?" Migoto asked, tugging on his arm.

"Hm?" Kaeru questioned until he saw Migoto's worried face. "Oh, Amaha-sensei! What did Sawada-sensei say?"

Nanako heard her name from the other side of the room and listened to the conversation closely, shutting out her surroundings and focusing on the door. To do this, she closes her eyes and relaxes her body; enhancing one sense over the others.

"She said she made an agreement to stay hidden from any 4-C student," Isha answers.

"Why remain hidden? 4-C students are not your normal grade school kids eager for a surprise birthday party or something. They're going to want to see their new enemy," one of the other teachers of the Senior Class department says.

"Hon-sensei's right. I wouldn't be surprised if the main man of that class showed up," another teacher says, leaning on an empty desk.

"Main man?" Migoto questions.

"What does that mean, Geemu-sensei?" Isha asks.

"You'll see if he comes here hunting for Sawada-sensei," the teacher leaning on the desk says. "He's like the perfect predator. He waits for his followers to hint him off then shows up when you least expect it, asks questions calmly and intimidates the shit outta ya. That's how he gains control: with patience and a strong will. He gathers up a bunch o' details from his henchmen and comes after you for more. Once he thinks it's enough, he'll go out on a search and find you before the day's over. He won't attack you like the others; instead, he observes you, discovers your weaknesses and your strengths and before you know it... ...you cower at the mere mention of Class 4-C and you have to hire the mailman to deliver your resignation letter."

"It's sad...but also true!" Kaeru confirms. "Every teacher who's been on those boys' bad side has never seen the light of day after their true leader has finished with them."

"True leader?" Isha questions.

"There are three leaders in Class 4-C who have earned the respect of most of the delinquents in their classes," Kaeru explains. "The others who are not with them are called Mucks, a little pet name for those allegedly against them, and they do their absolute best to try to avoid them. Shibui Nigai (also known as "Nigai-sama") is the leader of Class 3-A's delinquents, considerably the most violent of the 3-A class, and Megane Omoshiroi (Principal Omoshiroi's son who is occassionally nicknamed "Vice") is the leader of Class 2-D, the lovable and patient one. Class 4-C delinquents have the ultimate leader. He is known as Hebi-kun..."

_Hebi-kun? _Nanako asks. _I've heard of weird nicknames before, but I don't think I came across a kid with a name like that_.

"What if he comes today, looking for Nanako-san?" Migoto asks, panicking.

"He won't try to hurt her. Now, flirt with her - that's a different story - that I can see, but he'd never try to hurt her," Geemu reassures. "He's not the type to hurt a woman unless provoked, so this Sawada-sensei had better watch any abrasive behavior. I heard she made Detective Aka pretty upset. That true?"

"We shall not converse on past affairs," Kaeru says, twitching his eyebrow. "We should be worried about how to keep Nanako hidden from 4-C students at all costs, even if that means stopping in-between classes. Apparently, Principal Omoshiroi has more up his sleeve than just hiding her. I've known him for years and can tell you if he hides anything from his own son then he's definitely giving everyone a warning. Many of you don't know this, but Nanako is a very capable woman. Chiisai Chu Gakkou's incident should ring a bell," Kaeru hints, adjusting his glasses.

"I heard of that. They said some lady broke a kid's arm when he tried to fire a weapon at her," Enkaku says.

"Hold on! You're not saying Sawada-sensei..." Geemu trails.

"That's right. She was that lady," Kaeru says, shocking the entire department. "Kid's parents dropped the charges after surveillance proved Nanako's innocence and her use of self-defense. Omoshiroi can put these kids in order, but he can't do it alone and not get his son involved or hurt; thus, he chose to hire Nanako to set these kids straight. A very big mistake with a woman like that."

_Mistake, huh? _Nanako thought, curving her lips into a proud smirk.

* * *

"Dad?" Megane asks, little above a whisper.

He and Principal Omoshiroi were eating fruit bowls in the cafeteria, the second largest area besides the gymnasium. Megane was seated in front of his father, who was happily chomping at some cantaloupe and seated behind the window next to the entrance/exit, observing his father's chubby figure. If you didn't know Principal Amai Omoshiroi like Megane did, you would have simply saw a 5'5", balding man in his sixties who may have eaten a little much; but you weren't his son like Megane. No one would've actually guessed that Amai Omoshiroi was 42, and Megane put the blame on himself a lot of times.

Amai Omoshiroi was once a beautiful man, longing to have a big salary in his career like most college kids at the age of 23. He had a lot going for him too: musical talent, artistic talent, teaching talent, salesmanship, things needed in the industry. He had long black hair that he liked to put in crazy 80s styles, great shade of blue eyes, and great skin. Had it not been for his mother's sudden departure, Megane would've still seen that man that he was so used to before he turned eight. He feared that he was killing his father because of the way he was aging, but in reality the only things killing Amai is the condition of his son. He refused to let Megane be put down and neglected the way he was, so he promised to be a part of his son's life (an opposition of his own father).

"Something wrong, son?" Omoshiroi asks, dipping honeydew in a little bowl of cream.

"If you're keeping the teacher a secret from all of us, what will you do when the others get like me?" Megane asks.

"Well, I trust her," Omoshiroi responds, eating the honeydew. "She's a very capable woman and can handle herself quite well. I'm worried you all more than her. I wouldn't be too surprised if she were looking at your background information right now. She likes to be ahead on everything," Omoshiroi informs. "Oh, did I tell you she pissed Aka off?"

"Say what!" Megane questioned.

"Yep. Smoked in his face and wouldn't put out the cigarette - come to think of it... She's the only one I know who actually smokes in school. Off campus, I can see if you smoked then but on? That's pretty new," Omoshiroi says, chuckling.

"Damn..." Megane says. "She must be planning to give him hell. Maybe she's crushin' on him. Don't some people do that?"

Omoshiroi rose both eyebrows in consideration then said, "Oh yeah...that's a possibility. Whoo, I remember those days." Megane laughs. Suddenly, he remembers something and says, "Oh! Before I forget, Kaminoke's staying home to help around the house so make sure you get some of the notes for him," Omoshiroi says, pointing his fork at Megane. "Oh! Isogashii's helping Shibui out at the shop so he won't be in for first. Make sure you get the notes for him, too."

"Gotcha," Megane promised with a quick nod.

The school bell rings.

"Time to scare the kiddies!" Omoshiroi shouts, popping out of his seat and sliding his fruit bowl across the table and into a nearby trashcan. "And away we - "

"Wait, dad!" Megane shouts, interrupting the principal. "You forgot your keys."

Omoshiroi looks at his belt loop and notices his set of keys weren't in place. He walks around the table, takes his keys, ruffles Megane's hair then gives him a warming smile before leaving. "Thanks, kiddo! Have a good day."

"You too..."

* * *

"Okay, let's try this again!" Omoshiroi shouts. "Welcome to Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen, ladies!"

"Welcome," the other men chime.

"Thanks...again?" Nanako says.

"Well, I must go and sca - I mean welcome the kids, so I'll let Kaeru take over. See everyone after school!" Omoshiroi waves, running out of the department.

"Yes, of course..." Kaeru sighs, adjusting his glasses. "All right then. This department's office is designed like a cubicle, so you ladies have the option of a) getting an office quarter or b) a desk and filing area depending on your seating arrangement."

"I'm sitting by the hallway window!" Isha calls, running over to her spot.

"Aw, I wanted that one! You are so gonna pay, Isha!" Migoto threatens. "Well, I'm getting the one by the outdoor window so HA!"

Migoto runs over to her spot and pokes her tongue out at Isha, who returns the favor.

"Hm..." Nanako hums, calculating the department office.

Nanako calmly walks over to a spot also next to the outdoor window and close to the documentation office. Assistant Prinicpal Kaeru was confused on the women's behavior and watched each one expressing three opposite personalities. They were the perfect fit for these kids since they act just like them! Isha was similar to the smartass kids who took advantage of any opportunity that got them ahead of everyone else - first come, first serve - and they were usually the uppity, higher level of Mucks; Migoto was similar to the second-doubters, kids who contemplated how an opportunity would benefit them, the lower level of Mucks; lastly, Nanako, lovely Nanako, was similar to the delinquents, the rebellious group of kids who just could give hell about anything.

"That will be all. You are now official teachers of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. Have a nice day," Kaeru says, leaving the department.

The school bell rings minutes later to signal class is starting.

"Well, I'm gone," one of the teachers says, walking towards the door. "I have a math class to attend. Coming, Migoto-sensei?"

"Oh, I'm coming Ennpitsu-sensei!" Migoto says, catching up to Ennpitsu.

"I best be going too. Those punks can screw up a gym faster than you can throw a gum wrapper out your car window," Geemu says.

_Tell me about it... _Nanako thought.

"Wait up, coach. I'm going too."

"Later, Bouenkyo-sensei," Hon says.

There were only four teachers left in the department now: Nanako, Isha, Hon, and Enkaku. Enkaku walked over to his desk, sighing in relief of not having a class at the moment, and calmly took a deep breath before disrupting the silence in the department with conversation.

"So you ladies must not have a first period, huh?" Enkaku asks, sitting at his desk.

"I'm not working until Nanako starts class so I'll be here for a while unless said otherwise," Isha answers.

"Well, what about you Sawada-sensei?" Hon asks.

"I don't start until tomorrow. One of the notes that the boys left said they weren't coming back until then or Thursday," Nanako answers.

_Notes...? _Isha thought. _Oh shit! The notes! _

"Hey, Nanako, I have some letters from yesterday for you. I had forgotten all about them, sorry," Isha apologized.

"Geezum, you got mail already?" Enkaku asks, leaning in his chair.

Isha digs in her coat pocket and takes out all five letters written by Nanako's students. She walks over to Nanako's desk and hands them over to her. Nanako, preparing for something overtly sophisticated, opens the letters in chronological order. She reads the letter and remains unmoved, placing the letter down until Isha asks...

"Well, wait, what did it say?"

"Basically, the letter was calling me out. Except I'm not a man and they are referring to the person being called out as a male," Nanako answers.

"Maybe I should have a look at it," Hon says, picking the letter up. "I teach most of the seniors and juniors. I might be able to pick out who wrote the letter."

"Read it aloud," Nanako insists.

"Hm?" Hon questions, earning a nod of approval from Nanako. "Well, if you want then okay.

To the idiot with the bigger balls to read this, (tch! Nice opening!)

Us, Class 4-C kids, want to know exactly who's running this stupid elective. There's no point in giving us a full schedule. We have enough credits to graduate, so what the hell's up with this dumb class? What the hell is Strategies for Success? Who made this shit up? Whoever's the effin' teacher of this damned course had better show up or this school's gonna be losin' credibility. A.P. Frogman and company can satisfy the Mucks all they want, but you on the other hand teach are gonna have some 'splainin' ta do. No bullshit, come out and face us!

No signatures or anything, but they're pretty ambitious. This letter was most likely written by - "

"Someone in class 2-D," Nanako states. "I distinctly remember A.P. Frogman being used in a note apparently written by the same person. Any idea on who this person could be, Hon-sensei?"

"Well, it's not Megane or his buddy, Kaminoke, because those two have novelty-level penmanship. Your best bet is Yasashii Chushin, Megane's right hand, reason being I've heard him use this nickname before," Hon clarifies. "Now, the way in which he wrote this seems to be largely based on the entire class's thoughts and feelings about the elective itself. Chushin is quite apathetic to academics even though he is rather intellectually advanced. He actually has the potential to put the valedictorian to shame, but of course he doesn't care about any of that stuff so long as he graduates."

"Who Chushin? Puh-lease! What are you?" Enkaku asks, writing some notes. "He has the potential to kill the valedictorian not humiliate him! I know you remember what happened sophomore year for him, right? Chushin put a wild raccoon into that kid's locker and took pictures of that beast mulling the ever-loving crap out of him! We had to call animal control to make sure Chushin's pet didn't give that kid rabies which-thankfully-he didn't contract!"

"Oh yeah, forgot all about that," Hon says, reminded of the scene.

"How can you possibly forget something that major?" Isha asks in disbelief.

"Chushin's been in heat ever since he enrolled," Hon responds. "Megane's record got screwed up because of an issue that was solely Chushin's. He's a nice kid but the teachers gave him hell when he started so him being with the delinquents is merely payback. Personally, I think he doesn't want to do his work because he wants nothing to do with his teachers any longer. They've all been trying to get in his pants and he's not like that. I guess it sucks to be a good-looking guy at some point in life."

_Poor thing_, Nanako thought. _Well, I know for a fact he's not going to want to listen to me. I wouldn't listen to anyone either if they tried to do me in like that_.

"Hey, Sawada-sensei, what does the other one say?" Enkaku asks.

"Most likely, the same thing. They're all under the same signature, so this Chushin must have been writing them each week. If I'm wrong, I'll read the rest later but I have something to do at the moment. Please, excuse me," Nanako bows, dismissing herself.

"Well, that's some woman!" Hon compliments. "I think she'll do fine with 4-C."

"I don't know. She doesn't seem as convincing as Amaha-sensei to me," Enkaku says.

"All right, men. I'm going to the Nurse's Office to see about any more paperwork. You guys take care, okay?" Isha says, walking out of the department.

_I hope you're right about that, Hon-sensei_. Isha thought, walking to the Nurse's Office. _Persuasiveness is earned or worked on...that's something that can't be taught no matter how much you say you've been through the proper training. She's got a way with words, which is a start, but words are a doormat for these kids. Like she said 'lenience is a joke.' But Nanako...strictness is a weapon of control, something these kids won't adhere to...will you try to control them or let them make a fool out of you?_

* * *

He was walking to the Senior Department office, having discovered his territory was closed off, and was really upset about not being in class - his sanctuary. Not that Megane isn't a good friend and all, but his dad can be annoying sometimes. He really didn't have the time to listen to another lecture from Principal Omoshiroi today. He was strangely devoted to Class 4-C. There was something about that room that reminded him of a part of his life that made him the shadow he was. No matter how much debris those other trifling bastards covered the floors with, it felt right being there. It felt right being somewhere he belonged, somewhere that reminded him of her. The one woman he'd give anything to protect - the way she protected him. Now, that place was sealed off from him and he wanted to know why.

He knew just about every staff member in the school except for one. He made quick timing with discovering the new math teacher seeing as though Yasashii stopped at nothing to buy a stuffed animal for her. He said her name was Amaha Migoto-sensei, some red hair-dye hottie in a baggy gym suit. The new nurse was another quickie since Amaku stopped at nothing to show him and Megane where she was. Amaku said her name was Hanamori Isha-sensei, brunette babe with a 'tude. The last one was still a mystery, and Hebi-kun hates mysteries.

He walked inside the Senior Department office to find both ladies with Assistant Principal Kaeru discussing some issue with block and advisory schedules. He decided to eavesdrop for the time being until he jumped in.

"I wasn't assigned a homeroom, so I was wondering what we should do for the students who don't have a homeroom teacher?" Migoto finished asking.

"I believe the best option for advisory period will be to have 1-B and 4-C in the auditorium under our supervision. 1-B students aren't as much of a problem alone, but 4-C students need the National Guard to watch over them. I don't think you two are fitted to rule these boys quite yet," Kaeru says, adjusting his glasses.

_Frankly, I don't believe anyone can rule these boys. Even Detective Aka has trouble with them! _Kaeru thought. _I don't believe Nanako-sensei should be teaching them either. Perhaps I can have her fired so as to protect her ass-s-stonishing character - ahem - yes_.

"And what makes you think 4-C will want to sit in a room with 1-B, Kaeru-san?"

Assistant Principal Kaeru, Migoto and Isha jumped as if caught in the act of a felony before turning to the door. Kaeru feels his insides churn as he watches the one student feared by all walk towards him and the young women. Migoto's eyes widen at the taller student and admires his appearance. His hair is a perfect black, eyes a shade of silver, skin untouched, uniform pants pressed neatly. He looked pretty well-endowed for a kid.

_Wow, this guy's hot. I wouldn't mind teaching him_. Migoto thought.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Shuhan. What brings you here, sir?" Kaeru asks, hardening his face.

_Is this guy the one Coach Geemu was talking about_? Isha thought. _He's fucking huge and still has time to grow! He must be around six feet tall!_

"You locked me out of my homeroom, so I came to address my concerns. Closure of any classroom results in the disruption of others and one's feelings of safety, and I doubt Principal Omoshiroi would allow such a thing in a 'magnet' school such as this one," Hebi-kun explains, calmly and unmoved.

_This guy's good_! Migoto thought.

Kaeru twitches his eyebrow then raises his voice a little to respond. "After the mess you boys made, the entire classroom had to be rearranged in order to clean it up! Your new teacher should be re-rearranging the classroom as we speak."

"We, outlaws, are prohibited from eating in the cafeteria after the massive food fight sophomore year; therefore, our homeroom also became our cafeteria so that is where we eat. It is the janitor's job to make sure there are new trashbags in our new cafeteria. The mess is not our fault but theirs. Apparently, the janitors were too lazy to help this new teacher. I'm surprised there was no lawsuit against them."

_Oh yeah. He's very good! _Migoto thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My new teacher isn't a man, is he?" Hebi-kun asks.

"You know the teacher's a woman!" Kaeru shouted more than questioned. "But how - ? That damned balding principal!"

"Excuse me," Omoshiroi hissed.

Kaeru, Migoto, Isha and Hebi-kun turn to the door to see Principal Omoshiroi glaring at Kaeru. The assistant principal sunk to a nearby desk and slowly hid himself. Hebi-kun watched as Kaeru slunk away from view then tilted his head to look at Omoshiroi again. Detective Aka sighed as he approached the group and stood beside Omoshiroi. Migoto and Isha gasped then rushed to Aka.

"Ohiyo, Detective Aka!" Migoto and Isha greeted, blushing.

"U-um, good morning, ladies," Aka greeted, smiling curiously. "What happened here?"

"This kid over here came in the office," Migoto responded, pointing at Hebi-kun.

Aka looked in the direction where Migoto was pointing then greeted, "Good morning, Mr. Shuhan. Is there a problem?"

"My classroom is closed off," Hebi-kun stated.

"Ah," Aka gestured in understanding. "Well, your teacher is probably just setting up. I'm sure he'll be - "

"Uh, he knows the teacher is a woman," Isha said.

"Yeah, no lawsuits?" Hebi-kun questions, sitting in Ennpitsu-sensei's chair. "You think I care about that? I want the door to my classroom open."

"I don't like the way you're talking to your elders! Show some respect or get out! No one's gonna do anything for you with that attitude!" Isha argues.

"Why would I show respect to someone who assumes I've done something wrong just by walking down the hallway with a bookbag over my shoulder?" Hebi-kun asked, turning to Isha. Isha stayed silent on that note. "I thought so. I just want my homeroom door opened. There is no notice on the door saying where else to report for advisory, so I will stay where I belong."

_So he doesn't want to know about Nanako-san? I don't under-wait! You know, from a certain angle, he looks just like Nanako-san. Dark hair, nice shade of skin, beautiful face, calm, patient, formality in speech, lack of vulgar language in the external voice... It's almost as if Nanako-san made him in her image._ Migoto thought.

"Shuhan, was it?" Migoto asks, earning a look from Hebi-kun. "I understand you don't like to be outside of your...territory, per se, but your new teacher is trying to set up the classroom right now. Assistant Principal Kaeru was right about the cleaning, she did work hard. We don't plan on keeping Class 4-C off limits for very long, so try to be a little more patient with your teacher. Last I heard, she was putting the 'furniture' in their original places."

"That's all I needed to know," Hebi-kun says, standing up. "Have a good day, Amaha-sensei." Hebi-kun leaves.

"What the hell? Have you made friends with him or something?" Kaeru asks.

"I don't teach him, so that's impossible. He was just concerned about 4-C being locked, so I gave him an honest answer," Migoto answers.

_I was hoping to find out if he wanted to know about Nanako-san, but his main concern was the locked homeroom door and not her. I wonder..._

"Principal Omoshiroi," Aka calls, earning a 'hn.' "I think you should call Coach Geemu. I have a feeling Shuhan will go to Class 4-C, and if Sawada-sensei is still dressed as she was the last time I saw her then she'll be in trouble."

"What do you mean 'dressed as she was?' What was she wearing?" Omoshiroi questioned.

"She wasn't going against the code of dress _completely_, but it is still enough to attract Shuhan's attention," Kaeru explained.

* * *

"Well, I reckon that's it," Nanako whispered to herself, looking at her classroom. "All I have to do is label the desks and assign a crew to keep the fourth floor facilities clean."

A knock on the door is heard. Nanako walks over to it then opens it to see a rather tall student, peering down at her with his silverish eyes. Luckily, she put on her gray hoodie to conceal her upper body; otherwise, she would be all kinds of exposed to the boy. She noticed he stayed glued to his spot, not shifting a hair on his head or a corner of his mouth; however, she also noticed something eerily familiar that the youngster was wearing, a silver locket. The silver embroidering the darker metal of the heart-shaped pendant almost matched his eye color, and the darker metal almost matched his hair. It made for a great addition to his physical appearance, but Nanako could sense something pulling at her memory. He just looked like someone she had seen from somewhere, but where and when? Curious, Nanako questioned the boy standing in front of her.

"May I help you?"

"You're pretty gorgeous for a janitor. Who's daughter are you?" the boy asked.

"Just know that I'm someone's daughter. May I help you, sir?" Nanako asked again.

"Where's the teacher for this class?"

"He's not in right-"

"You weren't told then? The teacher is a woman. Do you know when she'll be in?" the boy asked, observing Nanako's legs.

"What the hell do you want, kid?" Nanako asked, frustrated.

"You're one to talk," the boy said, sighing. "I'm looking for my teacher. I'm her new student."

_Shit! _Nanako panicked. _Why didn't anyone tell me not to be in for homeroom! Okay, wait, Nanako! Calm down, calm down... Let's think about this for a moment... This kid doesn't know that I'm his teacher, so I shouldn't show any signs implying that I am. So long as I act as just another janitor, I'll be perfectly fine. All you have to do is play along...play along..._

"Oh, Principal Omoshiroi said for Class 4-C to meet in the gym. Your teacher's still setting up. There's no attendance roster to sign in here," Nanako answered.

"In that case, I'd like to help you," the boy said, unmoved.

_Dammit kid! _Nanako thought.

"Omo-sama doesn't like it when 4-C students are in the hallways, so I'm trying to find something to do and stay out of trouble."

_Well, in that case, I can't necessarily blame him. In fact, he looks like someone I'm supposed to teach._ Nanako thought.

"Sure," Nanako says, leading the boy into the room. "I was about to move the bookcases to the back anyway."

The boy stopped walking once he followed the beautiful, unnamed woman up the stairs and saw Classroom 4-C sparkling in the sunlight. That teacher really did work wonders on his territory; the room looked unbelievable! Nanako turned to see the young lad observing the room until he spotted her incense plates. He looked as though he had seen them before from the way his eyes widened and his lips parted.

_What is it about this kid that's so familiar? I don't understand... _Nanako thought.

"How long have you been working here, miss?" the boy asked, turning his head to Nanako.

"Not that long. I usually work during night shifts with the other staff members," Nanako lies, walking over to one of the newly-painted bookcases.

"Did you fix those?"

"What, the bookcases?" Nanako asks, lifting the bookcase up. "No, the teacher built some new ones. I just painted them. Think you can push this one against the wall while I get the other one?"

"Yeah," the boy answers, walking over to the bookshelf then pushing it as directed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question while you're doing that?" Nanako asks.

The boy pushes the bookcase firmly against the wall then turns to respond, "What?"

"That locket...where did you get it?"

The boy was taken aback by the question. Normally, no one would even bother to take notice to it, but this woman did. He stood there for a moment before remorsefully caressing the silver locket. The boy looked at her with a fierce glare that instantly melted away once he saw her gentle smile, a familiar smile. Within that silence, he saw Nanako's true beauty and felt an obligation to answer her question.

"I...don't want anyone...to know about it...or about...me."

"Why?" Nanako asked, lifting the bookcase. "It's adorable when people hold something precious to them, depending on who gave it to you."

"I don't want to be reminded of my first love... She promised to come back for me, but she didn't... She left me alone for years..." the boy whispered, placing the locket up to his lips, "and ever since then, I've held onto this locket like a pathetic piece of shit. There were many times that I've felt the urge to burn it, but I loved the woman who made this for me too deeply to just destroy it. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, something of such great value is never ridiculous..." Nanako answered, sadly.

The boy looked up to see her timidly hiding behind the bookcase. She looked like such an innocent child, it almost made the boy want to take her hand and lead her away from the bookcase. As if by miracle, he was happy confessing the secret he had kept for so long. The bell rung for second period to start, and the boy started to walk out of the classroom. Nanako called out to him, hoping for an honest answer to her last question.

"Wait! Instead of burning the locket...can I keep it?"

"Why?"

"So you won't have to bear the burden of waiting anymore..."

"... It would be a waste to destroy such intricate craftsmenship. I may take you up on that offer. Take care of yourself, gorgeous..." the boy said, leaving the room.


	8. Meeting a New Teacher part 1

_Hey, Kuroda the Great, guess what? I'm a new high school teacher at Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen! I'm teaching an elective class called Strategies for Success to the seniors. I bet you're wondering what that is aren't you, great grandfather? Strategies for Success is a course in which you learn about business management through enhancement of your communicative skills, analytical skills, technical skills, and the basic skills of reading and writing. All of this is to say, it's just a class that enhances the student's awareness when interacting with his employers and supervisors. It's a great way to teach the students all that I have learned in the many professions that I have worked in and became a part of!_

_Oh, guess what else? On my first day, I made new girl friends without even trying to fit in their social circle! I met this really pretty math teacher named Migoto, and a really pretty nurse named Isha. Migoto's favorite color is pink, and she loves stuffed animals. A kid in her class bought her a stuffed pink elephant from a toy shop. She said she was so happy that she kissed his cheek! Unfortunately, Isha wasn't too thrilled about it since the kid fainted and she had to take care of him. I think Isha is a "can do" kind of gal, you know. I also made acquaintances with the custodial department. Did you know there's only three janitors at Gakushu Gakuen? It's kind of sad, but the district isn't giving the school enough funding for more supplies and the budget cut led to deduction of the janitors' hours. I know first hand. Remember when I told you that I had to clean up my own classroom? That was evidence of the budget cut. Speaking of evidence, there's this weird detective named Egao Aka. He's kind of cute for a 33-year-old, but I don't think I like him that much. I don't know. I've been a junior detective with Lieutenant Masaki Takayama, and there was some trouble with him - you remember, he used brutality against innocent people to earn money from another gang to buy drugs and prostitutes - but he's just...weird. I don't understand him. Isha and Migoto seem to have taken a liking to him. I haven't reached that level of admiration yet. His partner is nice, though. His name is Keisatsu Kin. I like his calm personality. He's a trip!_

_Did I tell you about mom and dad, great grandfather? Mother is teaching at my old school, Chiisai Chu Gakkou, and she coincidentally met Nihon, a Japanese history teacher. She told us yesterday that she had some issues with the kids, but she whipped them into shape if you catch my drift. You know how mom is, "Beat 'em 'til ya defeat 'em!" Oh, dad's been doing a great job at his social worker firm. He got a raise yesterday! Everyone has been doing so well lately. I'm kind of jealous. I didn't have that kind of luck, but I did find something that I hoped would help me discover your murderer._

_I was in this abandoned place at the school - you know, where I work - and I found a box of photographs that I believe are enough evidence to help solve your case. I made a vow to figure out what happened to you and Ayame, and I will live by that vow. As future head of the Ooedo clan, I must learn from the past in order to direct what happens in the present so that may ensure a secure future. I must use what I was taught by you and everyone else, and, if I must, I will deceive many and end the lives of a few. It is not the proper way to rule, I don't think, but it is a risk that I am willing to take. Well, in summary to what I'm telling you, Kuroda the Great, I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you. I can only pray that you will watch over me._

* * *

"Baby, where's Nanako?" Shin asked, looking at Kumiko.

Shin Sawada and Kumiko Yamaguchi were the proud parents of Nanako Sawada, the beautiful woman recently hired by the principal of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen to be the new teacher, and had the greatest responsibility over her well-being. Normally, Shin would ask for the exact location of his daughter and if no one could give him the longitude and latitude you'd best watch yourself. Kumiko was on another level: mess with her daughter and she'll kick your ass. Shin was seated at the table, waiting on his family to eat breakfast with him. Kyo and Wakamatsu were the only ones seated at the table with him, but he was content with their presence. Kumiko had left to Nanako's room, which was actually a good distance since they added another space for her, and was already searching for her daughter.

"Nanako-chan...! Nanako-chan, where the hell are you? It's time to get up! Don't you have class today?" Kumiko asks, walking down the hallway to her daughter's room.

Shin had a feeling this was going to be a normal routine, but he couldn't complain. It does make the morning entertaining.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_That didn't sound normal_, Shin thought.

Shin (along with Minoru and Tetsu) ran down the hallway to Nanako's room. Shin practically slid into the room. He stood by his wife and gasped. Kyo and Wakamatsu trailed behind, but once they sauntered into her room they were flabbergasted. Wakamatsu and his wife spent months picking out Nanako's work clothes, and Kumiko spent weeks with Ms. Fujiyama picking out different make-up sets, but what Nanako was sporting was no where near what they hoped she'd look like. She wore a blonde wig that was so curly and tight, it puffed out on the sides like a bundle of noodles and left her neck completely free. She had a lovely shade of dark purple eyeshadow, but she laid it on too thick and it had glitter accents at the corners. There were blemishes on her cheeks as well. Shin guessed they came from the stressful days she's had at that school and almost wanted to burn the place down, but he didn't. Her lipstick dressed her full lips perfectly, though. Did they mention her eyes weren't that beautiful hazel color but blue? She went so far as to put on blue eye contacts and fake glasses that weren't so great. Her uniform was just as bizarre. She wore a jacket with blue and white horizontal stripes on it and baggy solid blue pants. There was a blue t-shirt underneath the jacket. Nothing accentuated her beautiful frame! Nothing! Her fresh skin, long hair, compassionate eyes, and lovely curves were just gone! Even her boobs wouldn't show!

"Um, guys?" Nanako questioned, tying her wig in a blue ribbon.

No one moved. The silence was uncomfortable but it provoked Nanako to speak again.

"Um, is everything okay? Are you on Earth?" Nanako asked, growing a bit frightened.

"What _destroyed_ you?" Minoru asked, scratching his head.

"Does it look really bad?" Nanako asked, timidly. "I just wanted the students to focus on something other than me. The school's dress code said I couldn't wear anything that showcased my body so I picked out simpler articles of clothing and I tried to look a little more..._approachable_ in a..._non-sensual _kind of way."

"It makes sense," Shin says, folding his arms. "But it would have helped if you told everyone before going into this sort of transformation."

"I'm sorry," Nanako whispers, sadly.

"There's nothing to feel sorry about. You just caught everyone by surprise, and it's not like you to go off in secrecy," Shin calmly said, walking over to Nanako. "Actually, your mother had to wear similar apparel on her first day of school. The wig she wore for other reasons, and she didn't exactly have such _broad_ choice in sweat-jackets."

"I don't know. I think one of those kids will find her get-up a little distracting," Kumiko said. "Anyone who puts make-up on _that_ thick is bound to notice something."

"Well, we fancy _you_ wearing make-up, Ojou," Minoru and Tetsu chimed, grinning.

"Yeah?" Kumiko asked, blushing and scratching the back of her head.

"One thing still bothers me. When did you start to blemish? Normally, you get a bit feverish before going zit central," Kyo said, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Oh!" Nanako says, removing a pimple. "They're fake."

"UWOH!" Everyone shouts, eyes widening.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Wakamatsu asked, observing Nanako's fake blemish.

"In the acting business, cosmetics designers use straight make-up and character make-up. The straight make-up accentuates the actor's natural features and the character make-up changes the actor's look to match that of the character he or she is portraying," Nanako explains. "If I were to use straight make-up, none of my new students would be listening to me; instead, they'd be looking at my body and different features of my face when I really want them to learn. Thus, I decided to use character make-up! I'll become a strangely moody teacher - equivalent to the principal - and have them focused on their work in no time at all!"

"Awww...but I liked how you looked in the other gear," Tetsu groaned, pouting.

Shin and Kumiko took the liberty of punching Tetsu in the back of the head and stomach. This is something they're used to doing, but Nanako never did like it. A horn beeped outside, loudly enough for everyone to hear it. Kyo walked to the front door, speaking to whoever it was. Moments later, he came back grinning.

"What's up, Kyo?" Kumiko asked, curiously.

"You've got fifteen minutes before the bus comes, Nana-chan," Kyo answered, looking at Nanako mischievously.

Nanako lets out a yelp and hurriedly scrambles around for the rest of her supplies. She rushes to the front door but, as she jumps into her blue and white tennis shoes, Kumiko calls out to her. She turns and watches as her mother wish her luck, clicking sticks together thrice. The rest of the family waves farewell as they watch Nanako run to the bus stop. She makes it, panting out her use of excess energy. She straightens her posture and takes a deep breath before spotting the bus riding up the street. The bus stops in front of her and opens its doors.

"Oi! Matteyo!" a man shouts, flagging the bus down.

Nanako turns around to see a man running towards the vehicle then tells the driver to wait. She pays her fare, takes a seat in the front of the bus, and then waits for the other passenger to board before unpacking a copy of her syllabus. The man boards the bus, panting slightly then pays his fare. He speaks to the driver a moment, smiling and laughing with child-like innocence. He was wearing a suit and dress shoes. He was, in fact, on his way to a meeting with one of his co-workers.

_Hey, Kuroda the Great? Did mother ever experience love at first sight with a cop? _Nanako asked, mentally. _The man boarding the bus seems like the kind of man mother would fancy if she weren't with father. His hair is a lovely shade of brown, his eyes give off a sense of comfort, he has a nice smile, great skin, and he seems rather lovable. I'm just wondering, you know._

* * *

Principal Amai Omoshiroi was in his office, looking through documents for the Senior Department of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. He and Assistant Principal Kaeru had just arrived for the morning's events and to start an official school day. Assistant Principal Kaeru had taken so much precaution in helping Nanako that Detective Aka agreed to get assistance from another one of his co-workers. He said his name was Yubiwa Daidaiiru, someone who could handle a woman like Nanako and someone Class 4-C respected as equally as Aka. He even got Coach Geemu and a squad to check the classroom regularly before and after class so nothing like yesterday's events ever happened again. He was set on firing Nanako for her own protection, but he couldn't do it alone for no reason. There had to be some motive first before she were to be laid off.

Omoshiroi began to look through his new files, but he noticed something a bit uncanny about the cabinet. It was cleaned thoroughly, which was fine, but it only contained Migoto and Bouenkyo's revised syllabi and lesson plans. He perused through the folders again and still didn't see a folder for Nanako. His face made an interesting pout as if he were in thought. He leaned back in his chair a little, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb then hummed. He slowly stood to his feet, hands clasping behind his back as he turned to look out the window. His son, Megane, was speaking to Kaminoke and Yasashii as they waited for the bell to ring for first period. Megane was in better spirits now that he knew some information about his new teacher. Omoshiroi gently smiled at this, thinking he had been somewhat cruel not to inform him but it had to be done. His new employee wasn't used to teaching in an open environment like Gakushu Gakuen. Here, she was faced with a lighter atmosphere. Chisaii Chu Gakkou was in a harsher background and many of the students weren't receiving as much attention as she had given them. He wanted her to at least be comfortable with a new setting and a new mindset from her students. Too bad the new mindset was based on survival of the fittest. Omoshiroi moved away from his window, nodded at Kaeru and soon left the office.

A blue car drove through the archway of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. Yasashii heard the tires screeching for a brief moment as they skid up the small incline and turned his head. He instantly recognized the car as his new math teacher's and smiled with glee as she parked in her reserved spot. Migoto stepped out of the car, moving locks of her hair out of her mouth. A slight breeze blew, giving a cliche effect to Migoto and her wondrous entrance. She closed her car door then stepped back to open her rear car door and pull out her briefcase and purse. She was wearing a mahogany petite dress suit and matching heels. Yasashii sweared under his breath then took out his camera and snapped a very lovely photograph of Migoto as she walked to the front entrance of the school.

"Good morning, Amaha-sensei," the boys greet in a monotonous tone.

"Why so dry this morning, fellows? Liven up a bit!" Migoto cheered, smiling. "You should say proudly, '_OHIYO_!'"

"But we're tired," Megane groaned, playfully whining. "We wanna go back to bed!"

"You had plenty of time to sleep all summer long! You should probably organize your night life in a timely fashion if you plan to finish school, though," Migoto suggests. "It would help a lot to pass my class."

"4-C's teacher, too?" Megane questions, smirking. "I hear she's tough."

"Really? She seemed like such a cool person to me," Migoto smiles, shrugging. "They probably made up rumors to scare you! I think you'll do great in her class."

"Actually, Detective Aka took the liberty of watching our class in the auditorium and told us as much," Kaminoke says, clearly surprising Migoto. "He said she was ideal: tough, determined, intelligent, heavily experienced."

_I had no idea he spoke!_ Migoto thought.

"She's had a lot of experience in the industry, I know that. Strategies for Success _is_ a career-building course, so she'll be perfect for you," Migoto says, winking. "Smart is the new sexy after all."

_Tch! Tell me about it,_ Yasashii thought. _That's the same thing Amaku told me yesterday..._

"She's sexy, you say?" Megane questions, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow in fascination. "How cool and sexy is this new teach?"

"She's a calm, collected sort of woman. A bit no-nonsense because she doesn't like Aka. Said something about him being too lenient. Kaeru-san seems to like her, though," Migoto says, giggling. "You've gotta watch out, though, too. She's very deceiving when the time calls for it."

_Deceiving?_ Kaminoke thought, raising an eyebrow. _That sounds like Nigai-sama. He can be a sly devil at times if provoked enough..._

"She's not at all judgemental. She accepts different views and finds ways to solve an issue based on those views," she says.

_She's starting to sound a lot like Hebi-kun_, Megane thought. _First, dad says she's persistent in learning things ahead of time; now, Amaha-sensei says she's problem-solving? What is up with this lady?_

"Oh! She thinks Kaeru-san is afraid of you, too!" she says, laughing.

_Say what!_ all three of the boys think in utter shock.

"I like this lady," Yasashii remarks, causing his friends to laugh. "What's her name?"

"Can't tell you that much," Migoto says, winking.

She leaves the boys with that and enters the building. Omoshiroi stops her for a moment and offers to carry her briefcase. Migoto obliges and allows him to hold the weight.

"Ohiyo, Principal Omoshiroi!" she greets.

"Ohiyo, Migoto-sensei!" he responds. "Well, are you ready to see how the day goes? Nanako-sensei starts working today, you know."

"Yeah, her class wasn't in for two whole days, and she was just pissed off by the end of the day. What's gonna happen when they _do_ show?" Migoto asks to herself.

"It is very curious," Omoshiroi says, looking down at his moving feet. "I checked through my files not too long ago, and I didn't see her syllabus. I know you ladies were talking to each other yesterday, and I saw you and Nanako-sensei writing out the drafts and seeking approval from Kaeru but I only got one complete set. Your syllabus and lesson plan is in the cabinet, but hers isn't."

"Well, I went with her to the Electives department because she was having trouble with deciding what to do. There are 27 students in her class, after all. That's 27 different careers sitting before her, you know. The counselor offered her textbooks and other different tools, but she turned down each one," Migoto said.

"Really, why?" Omoshiroi asked.

"She said something about never using the books because it _'limits the kids to just the books and not the hands-on learning._' Oh! I do know something she plans on telling you later, so be sure to find her," Migoto says, waving at Isha down the hall. "Ohiyo, Isha-chan!"

"Ohiyo," Isha greets, waving. "Well, time to get work, huh? Either of you seen Nanako yet?"

Omoshiroi and Migoto shake their heads in unison. The bell rings for first period. Omoshiroi, Migoto and Isha go their separate ways as the students enter the school.

* * *

A green car sped through the students' parking lot and parked. Megane, Kaminoke and Yasashii watched as their friends climbed out of the car with music blasting through the windows until Shibui turned the engine off.

"What up, men?" Megane greeted.

"_Whaazzaaaapp!_" a red-head boy, greeted.

* * *

Name: Urusai Isogashii (a.k.a. "Uru-kun")

Age: 16

Occupation: Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen student

Social Rank: Right hand man of Shibui, 3-A leader

Marital Status: Single

Signature Move(s): making a lot of noise, making hand signs

Isogashii is similar to a chinchilla, an extremely noisy but adorable creature. If you're not friends with him, don't try to be because he's got connections that you could die from. In his younger years, Isogashii was one of the sweetest children you could ever meet and he was always interested in making new friends. His grandfather called him a "people's person" before his passing away two years ago.

Throughout middle school, he had been trying to make friends with the young Shibui. He had been surprisingly intrigued by his superb memory and interest in mechanics that he would sometimes ask him endless questions, but it seemed as though he warmed Shibui's heart simply by talking to him and trying to understand his peer's knowledge. Shibui didn't have very many friends at the time. He started to grow proud of himself for breaking Shibui's unwelcome wall until the end of middle school. Shibui was getting into more fights and Isogashii was a distant cry from being the boy's friend. He made many an attempt to talk to Shibui, but he couldn't even get close to him without being scolded. It was only until one moonless night that recreated the bond the two had once shared. Isogashii was running errands for his grandfather and was rushing to get home, but the sounds of a brawl stopped him when he heard Shibui's cries. He found Shibui beaten unconscious on the ground and rushed to save him from a thug about to kill the boy with an iron bar. Isogashii - fear evident in his eyes - ran to defend Shibui and ended up nearly killing the thug after smashing his face in with a red brick. His grandfather was able to dress Shibui's wounds and Isogashii finally got the explanation he deserved from his proclaimed friend.

Starting high school, he and Shibui found each other in the same homeroom and were considered the closest friends by their peers. They protected each other and fought for one another. This was proven when Isogashii got called out by seniors from another school because a girl from the same school had flirted with him. In a 6-to-1 fight, it seemed like he wouldn't win but he did good for himself before Shibui helped him to end the fight. Later, the two met Megane and almost instantly became friends. Isogashii found Kaminoke as his biggest influence, evident in his bold choices of hair dyes and colored eye contacts, and considers Yasashii a brother. Then, in the middle of his sophomore year, Isogashii's grandfather had died from a stroke and he had to live alone. His friends did their best to cheer him up, but inevitably Hebi-kun did the most for him. He offered Isogashii an apartment and referred him a part-time job that paid the rent fully with some change that would provide for necessities. He's been loyal to Hebi-kun for that ever since, and he still lives in that apartment.

Now, as for the reason he makes so much noise, it's to hide his feelings about issues. Whenever he's faced with a problem, he laughs or smiles and he hasn't failed in doing that for eight years...

* * *

"Yes, hello to you, too, Uru-kun," Megane said, nodding. "We gots a math quiz today in Ennpitsu's."

"EH!" Isogashii questions, clearly panicking.

"I thought you read my text! You replied, nimrod!" Megane said, panicking for Isogashii.

"You better get to studying, buddy," Shibui said, teasing though not showing it.

"Aw, what's the use? I'm fucked no matter how you look at it," Isogashii responded.

"Well. Aren't _you_ optimistic this fine morning," Yasashii said, sarcastically.

"I know I am," Megane says, leaning back to stretch.

"Why?" Kaminoke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm looking forward to fifth period," Megane says, seriousness in his tone and a mischievous smirk curving his lips.

* * *

Nanako looked up from her syllabus and saw her stop approaching. She pulled a string attached closely to the window of the bus and proceeded to walk to the front to be let off. The driver shouted the street and stop then pushed on the brake to slow to a halt. She expressed her gratitude, stepped off the bus, and then walked to the school with her hands tucked in her sweater pockets.

_Mother...please...watch over me_, Nanako thought.

She entered the main building of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen, looking bored and defiant. If she were to be the moody character, she had to choose her moods wisely and with caution. She couldn't use her real voice or her exact attitude. Various personalities had to be chosen in order to mask her true self. If anyone were to hint off what she was really like, the students' expectations will be "perverse" as Kaeru would put it and they will falter when they see her, which will cause them to search for the truth. Hopefully, the Senior Department and the custodians will keep her cover but somehow she didn't feel too certain about that. Nanako walked through the silence of the school to the Administration's Office on the second floor. She spotted Principal Omoshiroi walking from one of the hallways and greeted him.

"Ohiyo, Principal Omoshiroi."

Omoshiroi looked away from the third floor to see Nanako then responded, "Ohiyo, Sawada-sensei. Ready for class today?"

"I am."

"Did you complete your syllabus?" he asked, standing before Nanako.

"My scheduling is a bit off, so I have to work through my lesson plan gradually. I am merely going to explain the reason for this particular course and my objectives. As for subjective material for today, I won't be teaching anything until tomorrow. I will understand if you find that displeasing."

"What I find displeasing is that _marvelous_ wig dressing the crown of your head. You have beautiful hair! Why'd you put that _beast_ over it?" Omoshiroi asked, staring at the blonde curls.

_Sorry to point this out, but "marvelous" and "beast" don't mix in a sentence if the beast refers to something marvelous_, Nanako thought.

"To hide what is beautiful with something that is not," she answers.

"But must it be a blonde wig? You look like a gigai girl almost except your skin isn't dark enough to be considered such. Thank you for staying true to your natural tone, by the way."

"Your welcome," Nanako says, smiling. "The purpose of this fashion is to disappoint the boys' expectations. I suspect one of you told them I was in fact a woman and not an ugly one, so I chose to go this far to conceal what I am and display what I choose to be."

_Brilliant_, Omoshiroi thought proudly.

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish you luck. Don't worry about signing in, I'll take care of it in a few minutes."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, before I forget, I have a request. Can you report to my office?"

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Name: Ookii Goujou (a.k.a. "polar bear")

Age: 17

Occupation: Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen student

Social Rank: Second-in-command to Hebi-kun, the leader of Class 4-C collectively

Marital Status: Single

Signature Move(s): wipes beneath nose with a swift motion of his left thumb

Goujou is...how do you say? Oh, large! He might be shorter than his leader, but he towers over everyone else. He is extremely loyal and dependent on his leader, but he doesn't let him out rank his mother. In fact, he skipped class just to see Principal Omoshiroi for her. She gave him a folder with only God knows what and gave specific orders to deliver it to him thoroughly. That's why he was waiting for the weird oldie for some time now.

Omoshiroi and Nanako entered the office. Goujou looked up from his seat to see the old timer and a weird looking chick behind him, and he furrowed his eyebrows in a questionable silence at this new intruder. He watched as Omoshiroi walked behind his desk and sat in his chair to take out one of the manilla folders. Omoshiroi smiled at Goujou then directed Nanako to take a seat beside him.

"Ohiyo, Ookii-san! What can I do for you?" Omoshiroi asked.

"My mom wanted me to give you this," Goujou said, pushing a folder towards the quirky principal. "She said to write a note or give her a call if you had any concerns."

Omoshiroi nodded, took the folder and opened it. He took out a receipt book from a drawer, signed some information on one of the sheets, tore it from the page and handed it to Goujou.

"Tell your mother I said 'thank you.' Just to let you know she was paying for your expenses for the year. Be sure to give that receipt to the Administration's Office so they can calculate all the rightful payments under your name. If there's any such conflict you should counter, don't hesitate to see me."

"Yeah, I gotta conflict right now," Goujou scoffs. He wipes beneath his nose then points at Nanako with the same finger saying, "Who the hell's this number supposed to be?"

"Hm?" Omoshiroi questioned, looking at Nanako. "Well, why don't you ask her?"

"Yo, blondie. Who the hell are you?" Goujou questioned rather bluntly.

"How bad do you wanna know?" Nanako responds, taking out a cigarette and lighter.

"Don't go smokin' shit in the principal's face! It's rude and disgusting," Goujou says.

"Much like yourself," Nanako says, looking at Goujou and lighting the cigarette. "I take it Detective Aka has had some bit of influence on you."

"Matteyo," Goujou says, scowling. "Are you Sawada-sensei?"

"I am."

Seconds later, Goujou throws a punch at Nanako but is just as instantly stopped from making the connection with his fist and her face. Principal Omoshiroi calmly backs away from this sudden outbreak in his rolling chair and watches. Nanako slowly rises to a stand and tosses Goujou's hand away. She looks at him, dead in his eyes and frozen - her anticipation for another attack quaking. Goujou was about to retaliate until he saw something in Nanako's eyes that made - even a big fellow like him - cringe in fear. There was something intimidating in that gaze, something that was saying death that Goujou wasn't prepared to face.

He growled at her and said, "Just wait until fifth period, teach. You're lucky I like Omoshiroi right now to respect his office, but once you get to class you're gonna wish you hadn't."

With that, he stomped out of the office. Omoshiroi let out a small laugh then took out some pens from a flat case to serve as an ashtray for Nanako's cigarette.

"You know, it actually looked like you were gonna kill him for a sec there," Omoshiroi said, chuckling. "Good thing he got scared and decided to scram outta here. Since something like that has occured and will occur again, I was wondering if you could perhaps sign this document."

Nanako took the folder from Omoshiroi's desk and opened it. As she read through it, her lips began to curve into a smirk and wider into a grin.

"Are you certain you wish to authorize me to use self-defense against the act of brutality?"

"Quite," Omoshiroi responded. "The reason for this contract so to speak is to ensure you the right to apply a means of discipline on the students. If they want to fight, you have the right to oblige or deny; if they attack you, you have the right to retaliate."

"And what of your son?" Nanako asks.

"Megane won't go so far as to fight you for the hell of it. He defends his friends against those who do them harm, and if I can't handle something he will sometimes act in my favor. You don't have to worry about him," Omoshiroi says, smiling.

"That isn't what I meant, sir," Nanako responds. "What of your son if the others turn on him because you hired me?"

Omoshiroi took a moment to answer then said, "You may deal with them in his defense if you wish, but I will handle them myself if anyone were to touch him."


	9. Meeting a New Teacher part 2

It was getting close to third period. Detectives Egao Aka and Keisatsu Kin were seated in the Campus Security Office behind the second building of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen, waiting on Detective Yubiwa Daidaiiru to finish speaking with a student in the counseling room. He was a couple minutes late since his car broke down and he had to rush to catch the bus, or so he says. A woman told the bus driver to wait for him. Both senior detectives questioned their younger about the description of the woman, but he delivered nothing. It's not that he was keeping her a secret; he honestly didn't see the woman after she saved his skin. Daidaiiru returned to the office, smiling as usual, and sat down on his side of the cubicle.

"So what happened?" Kin asked.

"Nothing. Ookii-san had gotten into a little fight with a woman earlier this morning," Daidaiiru explained.

_She didn't! _Aka thought.

"A woman?" Kin asked. "Was it someone he knew?"

"Not that I can read from him, but I do get the feeling he was trying to figure it out. He described her as someone fairly young-looking - almost like _preteen_ young - and _really_ unattractive. He said he thought it was Sawada-sensei. She was smoking publicly in the Principal's Office. Either of you know who Sawada-sensei might be?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't ugly when I saw her last," Kin admitted, scratching under his eyebrow. "You sure he was talking about the Sawada-sensei we know?"

"Did she have blonde hair?" Daidaiiru asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Huh?" Aka and Kin questioned.

* * *

Kaeru was pacing furiously in the Principal's Office. Omoshiroi thought he was close to digging a ditch with his feet as he observed his agitated co-worker. If he had known he was going to react this terribly, he wouldn't have told him about Nanako and Goujou at all. It was almost time to perform the regular hall sweep for Lunch A; suddenly, a thought struck Omoshiroi and he gasped.

"Oh no!" he shouted, scaring the shit out of the vice principal.

"Egad, man, what the hell is wrong with you!" Kaeru shouted more than questioned.

"I forgot to write a notice!" Omoshiroi shouted, running to the small computer section of the office.

"A notice for what?" Kaeru asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Class 4-C is to go to the cafeteria for lunch today. I wouldn't want them to ruin Nanako-sensei's _beautiful_ classroom. That would be too cruel! And it would be a nice change of scenery for them. Wouldn't you concur?" Omoshiroi asks, smiling as he gingerly types away.

"Yes, I suppose that would be - WHAT THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! Those criminals don't need to be out in the open! Have you lost what little sense you had!" Kaeru questions, face coloring into flaming red.

"_Watch your tone, Kaeru-san_," Omoshiroi suddenly threatens. "Besides, I already explained what I was doing!" he answers happily, returning to his typing. "Even criminals are let loose for recreation. It's only fair to let the boys breathe a little. Before Nanako-sensei cleaned the room, the boys rarely went inside. With the exception of Shuhan-san, most of them went in the auditorium and ate; or, if Detective Aka was still around, they ate around the Campus Security Office. If it isn't the strangest thing, I think it's rather cute that the boys don't mind Aka's presence."

"How the hell is that cute! Has everyone in this bloody school gone mad!" Kaeru questions.

"And done!" Omoshiroi exclaims, scaring Kaeru again.

"Principal Omoshiroi, I don't think it's safe to tell Class 4-C they're free for lunch," Kaeru says, following Omoshiroi to the printer. "I firmly advise you to reconsider. You don't know what sort of results will occur from this little venture."

"They'll be fine!" Omoshiroi reassures, waving his hand. "They eat elsewhere anyway, so what's the difference if I say 'You're free to eat outside even though you do so already?'"

"I am convinced that everyone has lost it!" Kaeru shouts to the ceiling. "First, I go to the Senior Department and whenever I ask about Nanako-sensei, everyone starts laughing hysterically; second, Ookii-san wants to speak to Detective Daidaiiru and I've never met the man; then, you come and tell me he got into a fight with Nanako-sensei and she hasn't even been in school long enough for something like that to happen! Now, you're telling me it's okay for Class 4-C to be let out when one of the boys just tried to punch the everlasting gorgeousness out of Nanako-sensei?"

"Oh, so you think Nanako-sensei's gorgeous?" Omoshiroi asks, mischievously. "Want me to ask her out on a date for you as your ambassador?"

Kaeru blushes then stutters, "T-t-th-this is no time to play with my emotions! We are having a critical argument and you're interrupting this discussion by - !"

"Excuse me, Assistant Principal Kaeru?" a man calls. "There's someone on the phone asking for Sawada-sensei. Do you know her page number?"

"I do," Omoshiroi answers. "729-2326. Don't forget to dial the zero."

"Thank you," the man says, leaving the room.

Omoshiroi hums, taking his copies from the printer and heading towards the door. "Coming, Kaeru-san?"

"Oh, uh," Kaeru says, clearing his throat. "Ahem, yes, of course."

* * *

Nanako was preoccupying herself with her new students' records in the department. She had reached Omoshiroi Megane's file in her research until the phone rang in her cubicle. She stood up, walked to the phone then answered it.

"Hello, this is Sawada-sensei."

_**'Yo, Nana-chan! This is Shumon-kun!' **_

"Ah, Shitsumon-san?" Nanako guesses correctly, earning a laugh from the other line.

_**'What's up, chick? How's teachin' goin?'**_

"How'd you know I was working here?" Nanako asks, placing her hand on her cheek.

_**'It took me forever to figure it out. You will not **_believe_** the shit I went through. Oh, before I forget, did you get my present?'**_

"The desk? Yeah, I got it. Thanks, man."

_**'Hey, what are you doing later tonight? Wanna go to the pub for dinner?'**_

"Yeah, I'd love too," Nanako says, hearing the door opening. "Oh, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, all right?"

Detective Aka looks around the department and notices the cleanliness of the office. He and Daidaiiru wait for the weird-looking secretary - not knowing that it's really Nanako - to finish her phone conversation. Once he hears the phone back on the hook, Aka analyzes the woman before him and smiles at her. Nanako doesn't understand the gesture but doesn't let her misunderstanding show either.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Nanako asks, leaning on someone's desk.

"Yep," Aka says, sitting in Migoto's chair. "We're looking for Sawada-sensei."

"That's me."

"Yeah, right, where's the _brunette_ Sawada-sensei?" Aka asks, still smiling.

Nanako lights a cigarette and sits on a teacher's desk in the only familiar way Aka knows. Realizing the blonde woman _is_ Sawada-sensei, Aka snickers then bursts into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Aka asks, wiping tears from his eyes.

"A disguise of course,_ Lenny_."

"His name isn't Lenny," Daidaiiru says, pointing at Aka.

"Lenny is an abbreviation for lenient."

Aka opens his eyes, showing a hint of annoyance in them. His smile decreasing into a smirk at the nickname. Nanako smirks at this, earning a surprised expression from Aka.

_Did I miss something? _Daidaiiru thought. _Why do I sense tension?_

"So," Nanako says, exhaling tendrils of smoke, "what news dost thou bring?"

"Word is you got in a mix with a student of yours. Did you know?" Aka asks.

"Yes, I am aware. His name is Ookii Goujou, is it not?" she asks, noticing Daidaiiru staring at her. "I haven't gotten into the details of his records yet, but I saw his profile. I'm on Omoshiroi Megane's files right now if that fairs as compensation."

"I suppose, depending on how much you know," Aka says.

"As far as I've read, their scores altogether isn't enough for them to graduate. They don't meet the standard."

"What do you mean? The credits _are_ the standard," Aka questions.

"Didn't you hear about the change in standards?"

"What changes?" Daidaiiru asked, sitting down in another chair.

"Any graduating high school student with an average below a C will not be permitted to graduate. They will have to retake the classes they're failing and pass those to earn any credit. Those credits that they_ think _is enough to graduate doesn't even count. As far as I can remember, every student needs at least 28 credits plus 36 community service hours in their records. Class 4-C, excluding Megane and those preceding him who I haven't looked at quite yet, only have an average of eight credits and no volunteer hours. You think I'm worried about a douchebag who got the urge to punch me?"

"When did they make those changes?" Aka asks, concerned.

"They made them probably at the beginning of Class 4-C's junior year if not earlier. This school should've gotten the new handbook over the summer. I'm the only one who ordered about 50 of them - 27 of_ those _are reserved for my students - as far as I know. The other 23 I put in the lounges and the main library," Nanako answers, walking to her desk. "But enough about that. What did you want?"

"We wanted some more detail about the fight, but it looks like we're going into politics," Aka says. "This young man with me today is - "

"Detective Daidaiiru Yubiwa. We were in the academy together," Nanako says, looking at Daidaiiru.

"The aca - WHOA!" Daidaiiru shouts, startling Aka. "N-N-N-N-Nanako! It's you?" he asks, running to Nanako's side. "I mean, of course, it's you but wow! How have you been? Are you still working for the Police Department? Are you in school?"

_The police department? _Aka questions mentally. _Oh, that's right. She said she used to work for the police as an intern or something._

"Calm down, man. It's nice to see you, too. So you got a wife now, huh?" Nanako questions, winking.

Daidaiiru blushes then nods and says, "Yeah, me and Sango got married a few years after you left. I wanted to invite you, but I couldn't find you anywhere after what happened with Takayama."

"Don't worry about it, man," Nanako says, smiling. "So long as you got some good footage of Kato dancing at the reception, I'm not troubled."

"We have so much catching up to do. Are you doing anything for the weekend?" Daidaiiru asks.

"No, I've got nothing planned."

"Cool. I can take you to dinner some time then, ne?" Daidaiiru asks brightly.

"Yeah, man!" Nanako agrees. "So what's a young, good-looking guy like you doing with that old timer over there?"

"By old timer, I'm assuming you mean me?" Aka asks, standing. "I did what I came here to do: find out if you really did confront Ookii-san and introduce Detective Daidaiiru."

"Actually, there's something I want to talk about," Daidaiiru says, standing. "I don't know if your records are known to the other teachers, but do you plan to inflict 'justice' on the boys?"

"Yeah, the Senior Department knows about her records. As for the rest of the world, sucks to be them right now," Aka chuckles, walking to the door.

* * *

The bell rung three times for Lunch B to start. Megane, Kaminoke and Yasashii walk up the last flight of stairs to Class 4-C to join their fellow classmates for lunch or, if time permits, tag along with someone else to a restaurant. Megane notices Shibui facing the classroom door but not looking at it. He was texting someone.

"What's up, man?" Megane calls. "The door locked?"

"Yeah, there's a note. We can eat wherever until class starts," Shibui says.

"Who ya textin'?" Yasashii asks, peeking at the message.

"Nemui. Says he wants to chill by my house tonight," Shibui answers calmly.

"Oh, shit..." Kaminoke says, looking at Shibui's pants. A fan was dangling from a chain on his belt loop, and that usually meant business. "What made the king want to come out?"

"Sure you wanna know?" Shibui asks, lifting his eyes to Kaminoke. "Unlike the rest of you, I don't intend to let the teacher off so easy."

"Hey, Uru-kun! Up here!" Yasashii calls.

Isogashii (otherwise known as "Uru-kun") was about to walk down the stairs from the third floor until he heard his friend's voice. He smiled brightly, turned then ran up the stairs.

"Where ya goin' to eat?" Yasashii asks.

"Dude, there's this teishoku restaurant that's like a bus ride away!" Isogashii answers, running to Yasashii. "I'm about to go there right now."

"What's the place called?" Yasashii asks.

"Koryu Taberu. You goin' to the cafeteria to eat?" Isogashii asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm goin' with you. Let's go!" Yasashii says, racing Isogashii to the elevator. "You guys coming or what?"

"Yeah, hang on!" Megane responds, leading Shibui and Kaminoke to the elevator.

* * *

It was quiet in the hallway. This was the first time Coach Geemu had ever seen the school so empty. Either Nanako's reputation went out or Class 4-C caught the small pox - perhaps, swine flu! Neither option was correct. He had hoped to see the blonde smoker strolling down the hall so he could escort her to class, but he was out of luck on that note.

"Geemu-sensei," a voice called.

Maybe he wasn't after all. He turned around to see Nanako, cigarette and all, walking up to him. Honestly, he didn't mind her disguise; it was pretty clever and deceiving. Only the Senior Department and the Administration Office knew how sexy she really looked. Oh, and the Custodial Department. If those boys ever figured out her true appearance, man!

"Hey, I was hoping to see you. I heard about this morning. Were you expecting that to happen on the first day?"

"No. However, I did learn something quite valuable," Nanako answers, blowing thin tendrils of smoke. "Would you like to walk with me or do you have a previous engagement?"

"Nah, I'll walk with you. So what did you learn?" he asks, following Nanako.

"Ookii Goujou-san is fairly loyal to those he cares about most. This firm loyalty is admirable, but it could have gotten him killed had I not noticed it before. Does Class 4-C spend their personal or extra time with Detective Aka?" she asks, replacing the cigarette between her lips.

"Yeah, I catch them in the rear parking lot with him and Detective Kin during lunchtime or whenever they're bored and feel like talking. Oh, there's that other guy I rarely see too!" Geemu answers.

"Detective Daidaiiru? I saw him earlier," Nanako says, standing in front of an elevator. "Besides that, have you noticed any peculiar similarities between a 4-C student and Detective Aka?"

Geemu hummed, frowning in thought, then said, "Well, I guess the way Ookii-san focuses on one thing and nothing else."

"Explain," Nanako probes, entering the elevator and pushing the desired floor button.

"There was this one time his friend, Shuhan-san, asked him to take some notes for him in another class that he probably had forgotten wasn't his. But Ookii didn't let that stop him. He cut his own class just to take notes in another class - _good ones _from what I heard the teacher in the Junior Department say."

"I see. Anything else?" Nanako asks, sucking in smoke.

"You're not seriously going to be smoking in class are you?"

"I smoke when my emotions get the better of me. It's one of the main ways I maintain neutrality and control."

"What's another main way?" Geemu asks, watching Nanako exhale smoke.

"Fighting."

"That sounds dangerous."

The elevator stops. Geemu and Nanako walk to Class 4-C. Migoto and Isha turn the corner, talking to each other.

"What are you girls doing here?" Nanako questions, inhaling the last bit of her cigarette.

"Nanako-chan!" Migoto and Isha call in sweet unison.

"Were you waiting long?" Geemu asked.

"N-no, we just got here. We were wondering if it'd be okay to eat lunch with you in your classroom," Migoto says, Isha nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, absolutely! My refrigerator should be cool by now," Nanako says, walking to the classroom door. "Come join us, Geemu-sensei!"

Geemu grunts then nods. Migoto and Isha walk beside him as Nanako unlocks her classroom door. Nanako turns on the lights and is proud of how clean Class 4-C has remained. Geemu is amazed by the neatness! Migoto and Isha run to a couple of desks while Geemu trails behind them and takes a seat. Nanako pulls her rolling chair from under the desk and places her duffelbag in it. She takes out her lunch, construction paper, thin forms for the roster and her incense holders.

"Hey, I remember those!" Isha says, pointing to the golden plates. "You hung those in the corners when you finished cleaning the room."

"A friend in China made these for me," Nanako says, smiling at the memory of her friend. "He said when you light the incense sticks, you pray for guidance and a sound mind."

"Did you pray to them before?" Migoto asks, unpacking her lunch.

"Yes," Nanako answers, setting the plates underneath the roaring dragons.

Nanako takes out an oil burner, tea candle and crystal ashtray and places them on her desk. She digs in her pocket for her lighter, ignites it with a click of her thumb on the reel and lights the tea candle. After this, she places the tea candle under the jade green plate above it and rummages through her duffelbag again. A small bottle of oil and a narrow box of incense sticks were placed on her desk. The three teachers watch Nanako light four incense sticks with grace and artfulness then place two in one plate and two on the other. Once she is done with this task, she claps her hands together and bows in silent prayer. Geemu, Isha and Migoto do the same.

"So what made you want to eat with me?" Nanako asks, pouring a small amount of oil onto the jade green plate.

"Work was boring," Isha and Migoto say, giggling.

"Ah, the alterior motive is revealed," Nanako says, offering Geemu her other bento. He raises his hand, not wanting to eat, and folds his arms. "You're not hungry?"

"Nah, I'm all right. Isha-san's been feeding me. It smells good in here," Geemu says, sniffing the fragrance in the room. "What's that perfume?"

"It's pear and French vanilla," Nanako answers, opening her bento.

"Smells sexy," Migoto comments, giggling.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Nanako-sensei. You sure can clean a space," Geemu complimented.

"I hope it stays that way, so - with that said - I am going to arrange a cleaning crew for this class."

Geemu chuckles then guffaws at the thought of Class 4-C actually holding brooms and cleaning rags. Nanako blinks at this and looks searchingly into Geemu's tearing eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just a thought I had. 'Cleaning Class 4-C' sounds hilarious. I doubt they'll literally do it whether you arrange it or not. What you're _hoping_ they'll do and what the leader _says_ they'll do are two different fronts, lady. If you want any kind of control, I suggest making a slave out of the main man."

Nanako holds a still face. Isha notices the void and wonders what she is thinking.

* * *

The bell rings for fourth period and Lunch B to end. Shibui parks his car in another space and kills the engine. Megane, Kaminoke and Yasashii get out of the car, unload their bags from the trunk of Shibui's car, and proceed to class.

It was the moment everyone was waiting on. Well, mostly the Senior Department and a few others. Principal Omoshiroi was busy doing his hallway sweep, Assistant Principal Kaeru was going down each hallway with security, and Geemu was talking to Migoto while her students obediently went inside her classroom. She turned for a moment to wave at Yasashii, the boy who gave her the stuffed pink elephant, then mouthed a greeting to the other boys with him. Isha was carrying a bundle of paperwork to the Nurse's Office until she stopped to bow at the boys as they made their way up the stairs.

Everything was sort of normal - a little_ too _normal. Any other day, Principal Omoshiroi would be fairly quiet and observing everyone as they moved passed him. Kaeru was still the same; security too. Geemu would be talking to someone whether it was an off-day or not, but he wouldn't be smiling in conversation at all. Migoto wasn't always here before, but she was growing into the business and being there seemed to lighten Hallway 1. No one really knew if Isha was always a talker, but she held a responsibility for herself and today she seemed to exude the same image. However, she bows to greet no one except Principal Omoshiroi. Suddenly, she's bowing to students?

The boys made it to the fourth floor, anticipation quaking in their bellies. As Megane approached the door, he saw the note was gone and, when he turned the doorknob, the classroom door was unlocked. He opened the door in full view to see the small set of stairs to the room completely spotless. A sweet aroma filled his lungs. He breathed it in and exhaled deeply. He led his friends up the stairs and was utterly impressed. Everything was spotless! He could actually see through the windows!

"Good afternoon, please take a seat."

The boys snapped their eyes to the teacher's desk and saw a blonde woman with excessive make-up and weird clothes, leaning on the desk with long cards in her right hand and a booklet being held in the crook of her arm. She didn't bother to look at them; instead, she took the booklet, lifted a few pages then dabbled on the long cards.

"If you're scared of sitting, you may wait for the bell to ring again then enter when it is more comfortable. You also have the option of skipping, but I would suggest staying to get your syllabus for today."

Megane grunts, walks to a desk then sits down. Kaminoke sits on his left side, and Yasashii sits behind Kaminoke. They were seated near the stairs in the front corner of the room. The woman looked - what seemed like - at their pants legs and dabbled some more on the long cards. Megane isn't like Isogashii, but he can't stand silence so he began to speak.

"What are you writing?"

"Your name and whatever other information I know," she responded, rubbing her neck.

"Do you know my name?" Megane questions, attitude beginning to show.

"Omoshiroi Megane. Homeroom 2-D," she answers, cracking her neck then grunting.

"Did my _dad_ tell you that?" Megane asks, hiding his attraction to the woman's grunt.

"Yes, but he didn't have to. I was going to find out anyway," she answers, rotating her shoulder. "When class starts, I'll need some more information from you and your classmates. I'll explain why momentarily."

The door bursts open. More students trickle in with the same stunned impression of the classroom then the suspicious look when the teacher spoke. The classroom was gradually beginning to fill up with the exception of about six or seven students. The woman was still dabbling on the cards as some of the students were whispering to each other. Class 2-D students, though only nine of them, were extremely quiet; usually, they weren't. A 3-A student tapped Megane on his shoulder to ask why but he barely gave a response. He just shook his head, said it was okay and kept his eyes glued to the woman's face. She had a sexy pair of lips and eyelashes for a weird-looking lady.

"Hey, teach," Megane called, earning a 'hn' from the woman. "Do you smoke?"

"Rather frequently, yes," she answers, cracking her shoulders as she gives them a final rotation. "I'll cover all of the details in a minute or two. The bell is probably close to ringing."

"What got you into smoking?"

"My great-grandfather used to smoke, so I picked it up from him," she answers, twisting her back.

"Hey, teach, for a ugly lady, you have a hot voice," a 4-C student comments, earning a few laughs and snickers.

"For a snob, you have hot hair," she comments, cracking her back. "I like the wavy texture. Most Japanese men don't have wavy hair unless they put a perm in it and have a hair stylist curl it up or if they have mixed blood. Either way it looks good on you. I just wish you didn't put those ugly green highlights in it."

As if on cue, Isogashii entered the room with his green eye contacts and red hair. He looked around the classroom, smelled the fragrance in the air and ran up the stairs.

"Dude, this place looks brand-spanking new!" he compliments, earning a few calls and hushes. "What? It does! The floor looks like it had a spit-shine finish."

"The janitors buffered it for me yesterday evening. It was very nice of them," the teacher says, touching her toes together.

She looks through the booklet then dabbles on a long card. Isogashii peeks at the card then looks at the teacher once she's done writing his name and other information. She suddenly takes a deep breath then blows in Isogashii's nose, causing him to back away then laugh.

"What was that for?" Isogashii questions, rubbing his nose. "It smells like cookies."

"Ew, you smelled her lunch, dude!" some students say.

Seconds later, Nemui and Shibui enter the classroom. The room picks up a silence as the two stalk to their desks. The teacher dabbles on the cards then tilts to the side to write some other details. If the silence could have been any thicker, it grew to be that way once Amaku and Goujou entered the room. The bell rung for fifth period to start. Amaku and Goujou sat in the back then the last student came in.

* * *

Name: Shuhan Himitsu (a.k.a. "Hebi-kun")

Age: 18

Occupation: Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen student

Social Rank: Leader of Class 4-C

Marital Status: Single

Signature Move(s): fiddles with a lighter though he doesn't smoke, caresses his locket

It didn't take a long time for Himitsu to gain respect in Gakushu Gakuen. Though he always stayed to himself, many of the upper classmen were trying to prove how much of a wuss he truly was. Except no upper classmen ever proved it.

To be honest, some of his own classmates tried to defeat him; take, for instance, Shibui. Shibui didn't always get along with Himitsu, and he still doesn't but he knows getting his point across "I am king" doesn't work on Himitsu. During sophomore year, Shibui called him out because he didn't like how he got through to Isogashii when his grandfather died and no one else could. The moment he threw the first punch, he regretted the fight ever happening. Once you lose to Himitsu, you have to do as he says or he'll deal with you later.

* * *

"Good afternoon. Please take a seat," the teacher said, dabbling on a card.

Himitsu glances at the blonde woman then stares at her lips. She had a sexy mouth and voice for someone who didn't look very sexy. He obeyed her - to the surprise of the class - and sat in his seat in the back.

"Again, good afternoon to you all. I am your new teacher. My name is Sawada-sensei, so welcome to Strategies for Success," Nanako says, standing up. She takes a pile of papers from her desk and begins passing out the small syllabus for the week. "Because there is a lot to cover in this class, the schedule will be given to you weekly and not all at once."

"How much is a lot?" a 2-D student asks.

"There are 27 five-/six-digit salary-earning people I'm looking at right now. That makes 27 chapters of a book to read through," Nanako says, passing out the last of her syllabi.

"27 chapters!" Isogashii questions, giving Nanako a look.

"Absolutely," she says, sitting on her desk again. "But the good news is since I didn't like what the textbook had written in it we will not be using it. One important detail that I would like to announce is the schedule for Friday. I will be giving you a test that day."

"A what!" the front of the classroom questions.

"Yo, teach, we can't take a test without studying for it," a 4-C student in the back says.

"You don't need to study for the test. It'll probably be the only easy A you can get," Nanako reassures. "The only way you can fail is by not showing up to take it."

"What the fuck, dude?" a 3-A student questions. "We have a paper due today? It says topics for today. The only time we have to do topics for anything is when we write essays and shit," a 3-A student says.

Nanako snaps her fingers then says, "There are two sets of topics that I want from you in this class. One, you have a paper due for final exams in this class. The topics for _those_ won't be due until the end of the second quarter. Two, you all are in charge of leading the class so you have to tell me what topics you want to discuss."

"Sure you want us to lead the class?" Himitsu asks, darkly. "If it were up to us, we'd leave you teaching yourself."

"Besides, the topics we'd want to go over aren't in the books," Megane continues, firmly.

"If you want to leave, no one's stopping you but you. I recommend you stay, personally, because you don't have enough credits to graduate," Nanako says, looking at Megane. "This class is free reign. There's no topic left uncovered if that's what interests you."

"What're you talking about now?" Megane asks, scoffing.

The class watches as Nanako reaches into her duffelbag for a case. Megane notices the frame of her legs and butt and grows highly suspicious of the teacher's appearance. Nanako finds the case, opens it and places a cigarette between her red lips. She swiftly lights the cigarette then inhales the smoke and exhales.

"Yo, blonde bitch," Goujou calls. "Put that fucking smoke out or I'll do it for you."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from children," Nanako says, sinister in tone. "If you're allergic to cigarettes, I'll listen; if not, you're out of luck."

Goujou throws his chair and desk on opposite sides of him and stomps toward the enemy. Nanako rises slowly to stand then places her hands in her pockets. The rest of the class notices her leisure movements and wonders whether the depressant had impaired her judgement. Nanako knows. She knows what she is about to face. The question is does Goujou know what he's about to face? Himitsu pays close attention to Nanako and Goujou. Goujou throws a punch but misses Nanako entirely. She brutally punches Goujou beneath his ribs then chops at his artery, inevitably knocking him unconscious.

"Anyone else?" she asks, casting the essence of fear to the boys.

Amaku and two other students walk towards Nanako in quick steps. She sucks in the smoke then blows out thin tendrils of white. One of the approaching students tries to kick at Nanako as a distraction for the Amaku and the other boy to attack. She distracts the distraction by ducking underneath his extended leg and punching Amaku in the face and roundhouse kicking the other boy. The other boy she simply glared at and continued to smoke. He slid down to the floor, afraid of the look in her eyes.

"Plan to defend your friends?" Nanako asked, whispering. "Or are you going to continue to shake like a leaf in the wind?" The boy shook his head, hands trembling and his body still. "Get up or I'll use you as a floor buffer. Anyone else?"

The class turned to Himitsu. He stood from his desk, walked toward the front of the class then lifted Goujou and walked him to his desk.


	10. Challenge

"What the hell, Hebi-kun!" Shibui questions. "You're just gonna let that fucking cunt deck your friends out?"

"I didn't tell them to attack her. They did what they wanted and faced their consequences. If you want to be some _savage_ from the slums of the city, you're free to do so; otherwise, leave me the hell out of it. Why would you want to attack a woman who just got here? She actually had something good to say; sit the fuck down and listen," Himitsu ordered.

_I see. _Nanako thought, watching Himitsu ease Goujou in his chair. _They do what he tells them to. This other character, Nigai Shibui-san, is the only one who seems to question his actions. That means he must be another leader but lesser in rank. I take it Principal Omoshiroi's son runs things too. The kids in his group are the only cooperative ones, and he's inspecting me more than the rest of them. Interesting._

"Does that mean you're willing to cooperate today?" Nanako asks aloud.

"Only for today and that's _if_ you can keep my attention," Himitsu says, standing up straight.

"You said something about not having enough credits to graduate. What was that about?" Megane asks.

"Would you like me to discuss everyone's grades?" Nanako asks, leaning on the desk.

"I want to know my grades since you were talking to me specifically," Megane says, narrowing his gaze on Nanako.

"Your school records read as the following: C average, approaching basic for ASDT scores, twenty-two high school credits, and three hours worth of community service. You were nearly expelled twice, and you have eight suspensions for not reporting to the seven detentions you accumulated and for participating in a brawl on campus. The lowest score you've made on a test is a 5, and the highest score you've made is an 85," Nanako informs.

_She sounds like a counselor_, Yasashii thought. _And a good one! I might like her better if she were. It'd save me time from this shit._

"However, due to the changes in standards for high school students, that little C average you have doesn't count. In order to graduate, you need at least a basic level for ASDT scores not approaching; therefore, you have to take the entire test all over kid," Nanako informs, folding her arms.

"Wait a minute, the _entire_ test?" Megane questions.

"Yep. All four sections. Also, the senior class has to take another test that will determine the jobs that can help pay for you to continue school. This is required for you to graduate. There is no '_I don't want to take it so I'm not going to do it seriously_.' Your only escape for taking all five of these lovely tests is dropping out," Nanako says, walking behind her desk. "Furthermore, those credits that you so-called _earned_ don't count either. You need twenty-eight credits altogether, correct?"

"Yeah," Megane answers, leaning closer.

"Your D averages for a majority of the classes you've taken screwed you up royally, my friend. Instead of the twenty-two you _think_ you have in the bag, you only have ten. How do you expect to graduate with eighteen credits missing from your records?" Nanako asks, skimming through her roster. "Now, I just named two reasons why you're not graduating. One, your grades; two, your test scores. Is there any reason why I should be convinced otherwise?"

A silence was held in the room. The entire classroom was in shock. If Megane was failing, everyone else must be failing too. Some of the students cheated off his papers before. He seemed like such a smart kid, but Ms. Sawada knows better than they do and she hasn't even met the same cool guy they know. Who was she? How does she know all this?

"Excuse me," Yasashii whispered, raising his hand. "What's my grades look like?"

"Chushin Yasashii-san?" Nanako asks, earning a nod. "You're in just as bad a shape. The good thing is you passed the first ASDT set of tests. You just need to retake the second set because you received approaching basic. As for your credits, you have fourteen of them. That compensates for half and makes working with you a little bit easier."

Yasashii let out a sigh of relief. He was close to Megane's records at the very least. He didn't want Megane to take the blow alone. More students had begun to question their records, which opened a relationship between them and their new teacher. One thing was certain: she definitely knew her shit. She explained the information to them in the simplest terms. Once half-an-hour passed, most of the class knew their averages and were pissed nonetheless but developed a hint of respect for Sawada-sensei.

Goujou had begun to stir as well as the other boys who were taken out by their new teacher. He slowly rose from his position then started to rub the back of his neck to settle the pain. Himitsu noticed his groggy misery and struck the same spot Nanako chopped with a textbook, which knocked Goujou unconscious once again. Amaku gave Himitsu a questioning look, but he received no answer.

"All right, any further questions about grades?" Nanako asked, wrapping the subject up.

"One," Megane said, raising his hand. "If you know we're not going to graduate, why bother teaching us? We all might as well dropout. No one's gonna wanna repeat everything."

"My job isn't just to instruct..." Nanako opens, lifting from her chair to throw trash in the trash bin. "It's to help you graduate. Based on your records, I know what I have to work on with each of you. The problem is whether you want me to help - "

Shibui snatches Nanako's glasses off her face then glares at her. Nanako blinks then reaches for her glasses, but Shibui keeps them and walks back to his desk. The entire class was surprised he was in the teacher's face so quickly; they didn't hear him stand up and walk.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kaminoke asks, surprising Nanako.

"He likes shiny stuff, remember?" a 3-A student says, ignoring his leader. "She ain't gettin' that back none time soon."

"Um, I can't see without those," Nanako attempts.

"If you want 'em back, you can stop talking. Skip to teaching so we can go already. Some of us have to work. You talking will take us 'til tomorrow," Shibui says, fiddling with Nanako's eyeglasses. "You're not a counselor so don't act like one. Stick to your job."

"Well, pardon me. What pray tell do you want to talk about?" Nanako asks, squinting her eyes.

"The stupid topics would be nice," Shibui says, admiring the frame of the glasses.

"What topic would you like to discuss?" Nanako probes. "It's free reign on topics."

"This free reign is killer. Can you give me specifics?" Shibui asks, holding the glasses to the light.

"That's your job not mine."

"Does sex make a good topic?" Himitsu asks, amusement in his eyes.

Nanako laughs then says, "Sex? Really? Are we really going to talk about sex?"

"Free reign, remember?" Himitsu says.

Nanako laughs another time, mildly attracting some of the students, then walks to the board. She scribbles SEX on the board and multiple subheadings related to the main topic. Class 4-C grew more and more surprised as more scribbling branched out across the chalkboard. There were so many details involving sex that it never crossed any of their minds how broad the topic was. Himitsu was also surprised at how much information was being written to say the teacher couldn't see without her glasses.

"Well, thanks to your lovely classmate in the back corner, you now have a topic to open Strategies for Success," Nanako says, turning to the class. "So let's begin."

* * *

Aka was starting to wonder about Nanako once the bell rung for sixth period to start. Daidaiiru was pouring out information of his former classmate at the academy that caught Aka's interest. Kin was interested in the subject the moment Daidaiiru said he knew Nanako from the start. How did that relationship pass by?

"So what was she like with the paperwork?" Kin asked.

"She could wipe out an entire desk spotless!" Daidaiiru proudly complimented, smiling. "One time, there was this sergeant who was mad as shit because some reports were missing from a theft case. Nanako-chan just so happened to be filing papers on some random desk the chief assigned to the interns. I was working in the cubicle across from the room she was in, and decided to invite her to lunch because the chief said we could go on break. So the sergeant stormed into his office, screaming and yelling and - like a breath of fresh air - Nanako-chan came in and delivered all the information that was missing. I swear she was like the messiah of clerical work!"

"I need someone like that now," Kin responded. "I have all types of missing files. Documentation's an ass-kicker, too."

"You said something about Takayama before to Nanako-sensei. Was she still an intern during that time?" Aka asks.

"Yeah, but by that time, she was sort of working on the field. We went patroling once and were able to make our first arrest. Takayama saw potential in Nanako-chan. Both a potential threat and apprentice. Sometimes I wonder if he saw a potential lover in her too," Daidaiiru whispered, frowning. "Everyone thought Takayama was an icon on the force, but Nanako-chan saw it differently. She knew things about certain people, you know."

"What d'ye mean?" Aka asks.

"Takayama used to be a sort of tainted saint. He was involved in the underground sect of Tokyo, and Nanako-chan exposed him with the sting operation Chief Tokugawa assigned her. It was a really big scandal at the time," Daidaiiru says, placing a file in his cabinet. "But Nanako-chan couldn't handle the pressure of putting away a big name on the force like that, so she disappeared without telling a soul. I never saw her after they began interrogating Takayama."

"Until today?" Aka questions, gently smiling.

"Hai!" Daidaiiru answers, brightly smiling.

_I don't know whether to say they're competing with each other or not_, Kin thought. _Someone could go blind with the solar flare I'm seeing!_

"So was she popular with the men, Yubi-kun?" Kin asks, changing the subject.

"Anou...there was one particular cop who caught her interest. I don't know if he ever flirted with her. He was sort of hardcore."

"What unfortunate soul caught that beast's attention?" Aka asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He was in our class at the academy. His name was...Uchiwa Shitsumon, I think. I don't remember much about him except he would look in our direction when we were in lecture from time to time. It seemed like he stared straight at her, but there was another woman who sat near us. She liked Uchiwa-san at the time, too."

"Were you able to identify his personality?" Kin asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Well...he was determined in his work, very quiet, and he was very observant. I guess his determination and strong will did something for Nanako-chan. She was quite laid-back and mellow when I first met her, so his personality would've created a balance for her, which she amazingly knew."

_So that's why she calls me lenient, _Aka thought. _My character is a reflection of what she used to be!_

"All this talk about Sawada and no confrontation," Aka says, walking to the door. "I'm gonna go check on her. See if she's still alive and all."

* * *

"All right, we are in the middle of class and there is no mention of your first assignments for next week," Nanako says, erasing half the board. "So, with this is mind, I would like you all to write this down."

Shibui was beginning to become irritated with his new teacher. Everyone was following her! Why? She punched one of their own and knocked him unconscious! Even Himitsu trusts her! He kept fiddling with the woman's glasses until a simple idea came into his mind: break them. He stared at the frame, regretting having to foil with such intricate and shiny material, and slowly began to bend it. Instantly, the blonde teacher threw a thick piece of blue chalk at Shibui's forehead and got his attention instead.

_This bitch just threw chalk at me! _Shibui thought, picking up the utensil.

"Sorry," she said, tilting her head and smiling. "I couldn't help but hear my glasses cracking. I'll tolerate your childishness for playing with them, but I will have to hurt you if you just so much as irresponsibly twist my frame the wrong way."

"Why? Might go blind if I do?" Shibui questioned, twisting the frame enough to crack them more. "You should be happy I find them interesting enough to play with. The craftsmenship for these is quite artistic."

"Well, in that case, I warned you," she said, walking towards the arrogant prince, still smiling.

"There's nothing scary about a woman with glasses," Shibui smirked.

"Shibui," Himitsu hissed. "Give her the glasses."

Shibui's eyes widened. _Why are you defending her? _

Himitsu turned to him, glaring into Shibui's eyes. _Because she hasn't given me a reason to fight her._

Unexpectedly, Detective Aka opened the door and entered the classroom. He walked up the steps, whistling to himself then smiled divinely.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he greeted. "Afternoon, Sawada-sensei. How's everything going with your class?"

"Just fine, Lenny," Nanako greets, smiling equally divine.

_Are they trying to melt our faces? _Megane asked, sinking in his seat from the flares of shining teeth. _Where's all the tension coming from? It's like they're trying to kill each other with good cheer and smiles!_

"Really? What happened to your glasses?" Aka asked.

"I stole them," Shibui answered, darkly and uncomfortable with the smiling. "Sawada-sensei was about to try to get them back."

"Ah, your obsession for shiny things? Well, they are a lovely shade of green and reflect an interesting hue when pointed to the sunlight," Aka says, suggestively.

Shibui guides Nanako's hip away from his desk then places the frame in the sun beam pouring out of the window. The room was practically filled with green and gold reflecting from the glasses. Shibui placed the glasses in his white coat pocket, implying he's keeping the glasses for eternity, then opened his notebook to write down the assignment from the board. Himitsu rose from his seat with a magisterial air that threatened Shibui's comfort zone and walked from the back of his aisle to Shibui's desk in the middle of the classroom. He stood in front of him, glaring, and held out his large gloved hand. Shibui looked into Himitsu's eyes and shivered slightly then grit his teeth hard enough to cause his jaws to ache.

"Give me the glasses...or I'll rip them from you," Himitsu threatened, death seeming to drip from his lips as he hissed the pronoun 'you.'

Shibui remained still as he focused his attention to his notebook. Himitsu impolitely jerked the glasses out of Shibui's coat pocket then jostled him out of his desk. Shibui prepared himself to fight, but he was incensed to the point that he grabbed his things and stomped out of the room. Aka reluctantly left the room to chase Shibui down. Himitsu returned Nanako's glasses then returned to his desk calmly.

* * *

"EH!" Migoto and Isha shouted.

Migoto and Isha were sitting in the Documentation Room of the Senior Department office. They were watching Nanako place a number of packages in a large box. She had just finished explaining the occurrences in her classroom. Two of the leaders had gotten into a mix and the main leader supposedly "convinced" Goujou, Shibui, Amaku and two other boys to apologize formally for their inappropriate behavior! Outstanding!

"So does this mean Shuhan-san is on your side?" Migoto asked, leaning her body forward.

"Don't know."

"Was he there when they apologized?" Isha asked, also leaning forward.

"Didn't see him."

"Did you tell the principal about this?" Migoto asked.

"Yep."

"Well, what'd he say?" Isha asked.

"Nothing. He cried mostly. Kaeru-san said something about him being overwhelmed with joy, I think. I'm sure he must've meant something else by that," Nanako says, looking at the women. "No one cries with joy over their students getting beaten."

A knock was heard on the door. Enkaku poked his head into the office then smiled.

"Ah, Sawada-sensei, one of your students would like to speak with you."

"Name."

"Ame Nemui-san," Enkaku answers, beginning to frown.

Nanako bows to formally excuse herself then quietly leaves the room. Nemui was leaning on her desk, waiting on his teacher.

"May I help you, Ame-san?" Nanako asks.

Nemui turns to Nanako then deepens his scowl. Nanako raises an eyebrow at this gesture then slouches on her hip. If he thought she would be frightened by him like the rest of the teachers, he was terribly mistaken but he had initiative.

"You..." Nemui started, gathering his thoughts in order. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Nanako arched both of her eyebrows at this and continued to listen. "First, how are you allowed to touch other students and not be sued for assault and battery of a minor?"

"I had the right. There's only three minors in that entire class who were smart enough to stay seated at their desks while I was talking. You were one of them. None of you should be considered minors. More like jerkwads," Nanako said, earning a chuckle from Ennpitsu-sensei. "To answer your question more directly, however, the principal allowed me to do so as part of my contract for working as a teacher in this school. The contract is in my desk drawer."

"Fine," Nemui accepted, frowning. "Next question: why agree to have a class on sex?" he asks, causing Enkaku-sensei to choke on his sip of coffee. Ennpitsu tries desperately to help him regain his composure, but it was too much. "Do you have any idea what that could do for your employment if the superintendent caught you?"

"I am aware, but your classmate was interested in having a class discussion about sex. Free reign is free reign. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have said it."

"Do you know why Hebi-kun _wanted_ to talk about sex?"

"Do I need a reason?" Nanako counter-questions, surprising Nemui. "Are you uncomfortable with talking about sex?"

_I am! _Enkaku thought, tearing up from choking on coffee.

"I just wanted to know if you knew," Nemui admitted, sighing. "One more thing... What do you know about Hebi-kun?"

"Shuhan-san?" Nanako asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Not much. Why?"

"I'm asking because you didn't mention his grades in class. There were others too, but, out of the important people in the room, he wasn't mentioned."

"You were one of those people if I remember correctly," Nanako says, seriousness in her voice. "Would you also like to know yours, Ame-san?"

Nemui's eyes widened at the question. Her memory was good! His mouth twitched somewhat then he answered, "Yes, I would like to know."

"Your school records are one of the best that I've read. You have a B average as opposed to the rest of your classmates, you received a mastery on one of the ASDT tests, and you have all twenty-two credits. All you need is the community service hours and passing grades for this year. The lowest grade you've made is a 52 and you've aced a number of tests. You only had two detentions and suspensions for your disciplinary history. I, honestly, have a right to exempt you from Friday's test, but I think you are one of the main students who needs to take it."

"Why if I earned an exemption?" Nemui asked, folding his arms.

"I'll tell you a secret," Nanako said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Honestly," she started, inhaling, "I think it's bullshit. Your test on Friday shows me how you are able to memorize information and your responses to certain topics; for instance," she said, exhaling smoke, "if I asked a question relating to sex, I would know whether you are uncomfortable with the subject or not based on your answer and the way you made your conclusion. The test that demonstrates your strategy to success is a link to the course Strategies for Success."

"That doesn't tell me why you think me passing is bullshit," Nemui argued, placing a hand on a desk.

"You have notes for Japanese history written all over your left hand," Nanako said calmly, holding her cigarette a few inches above his hand on the desk. "You expect me to believe you aced practically every test you've been given on your own power?"

Nemui inhaled sharply from shock at how easily he had been caught. Enkaku and Ennpitsu gasped slowly at Nanako's quick observance. Nemui had been one of their best students! Who knew he cheated his way through the ranks?

"I'll bet you 8250 yen you can't pass a freshmen level exam if I handed it to you," Nanako challenged, inhaling smoke from her cigarette. "I'm not convinced in the slightest that you're smart enough to pass a test; in fact, that mastery you got was the largest case of bullshit I've probably ever seen. You're not worth those sort of high marks...unless you can prove it to me."

"What?" Nemui questioned, looking into Nanako's eyes. There was something in them that he couldn't place, yet it rung like a bell. It was her gaming nature coming out.

"I have the exact amount of money on me right now if you want it. 8250 yen is sitting in my purse just looking for a lusty hand to receive it. Whaddaya say, kid?"

Nemui didn't answer. Eight thousand yen is a lot of money, though more would be worth anything to get, but she's not seriously going to go through with this is she?

"Tell you what. I'll make the stakes higher. If you can pass a freshmen level exam, I'll apologize with a dogeza for behaving the way I did today," Nanako said, exhaling smoke.

Nemui's eyes widened. She was serious! It doesn't get anymore serious than that. She provided him with a clear opportunity to gain revenge, but she was so confident in making it that this challenge seemed impossible! What brought this on? He couldn't understand.

"So...if I win, you'll apologize with a dogeza and give me 8000 yen?" Nemui asked, contemplating on whether to accept.

"8250 yen, but close enough," she corrected, nodding. "Actually, there's one more thing I want to add." Nemui looked into her eyes incredulously but didn't respond. "If you can prove to me that you can pass a freshmen level exam, I'll do the following (Ennpitsu-sensei and Enkaku-sensei are your witnesses): I, Sawada-sensei, will give my student, Ame Nemui-san, exactly 8250 yen, apologize to whoever he chooses with a dogeza, and exempt him from my test on Friday."

Nemui gasped. There really was no escaping this. Pass the challenge, you can pass on taking Friday's test; don't and you'll be known as a cheat and fail miserably.

"I will ask you again, Ame Nemui: Do you accept this challenge or are you going to step down and take the test on Friday like the rest of the class? If you step down, then I pinpointed your cheating ways exactly and I have the right to expel you."

Nemui clenched his teeth as his fists began to tremble. He furrowed his eyebrows, hating the way he felt and hating the woman before him. She was so confident! She was offering everything he would have wanted: money, a formal apology, and a test exemption. In order to do that, she has to know he was going to lose. Suddenly, a thought crossed Nemui. She called the shots for him winning, but she didn't say anything about him losing.

"Hey, can I borrow your face?" Nemui asked, stepping in the direction of the door.

Nanako put out her cigarette then followed Nemui out of the department.

* * *

He led her to the sideyard of the school campus. The parking lot was empty with exception to a few cars. The students left some time ago, and with there being no sports teams there was no purpose in staying. Nemui stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned swiftly to look at his opponent. She waited for him to speak then tilted her head to probe him.

"If I lose to you, what would you want to win?" Nemui asked.

"What do you think I want?" Nanako counter-asked. "I assumed you wanted me to do the things I already named because you're the only one who decided to confront me. I take it you want me to bow down to you and perhaps one of your leaders for angering him, correct?" she questioned, earning a scoff from Nemui. "Well, that's something I don't want to do if I lose. Name one or more things you wouldn't want to do for me if you lose."

"A-anou," he said, blush creeping to his cheeks. "I, anou, I - "

_Okay, I know this is wrong, but I have to admit it. _Nanako thought, smirking. _He's really cute when he stumbles._

"I wouldn't want you to...to ignore me," Nemui whispered, voice cracking. "Even though no one else has caught me cheating before, you saw right through me. I don't know how you were able to notice the writing on my hands through my gloves when even_ they _have writing on them and lace for good measure, but it's a powerful enough observation to accomplish. I had to actually _tell _my friends that I cheat on most of my tests, yet you knew from a passing glance."

"I'll tell you a secret. I actually didn't know there was writing on your hands," Nanako said, chuckling. "You just caved in."

Nemui's eyes widened. A wild guess brought this whole ordeal on? In the end, he did have to tell her he was cheating but all because of an accurate guess.

"Then...can't I deny your challenge?"

"You can, but you have to take the test. By doing so, I still have the right to expel you, remember? I don't know how long you've been cheating on tests, but I take it you've done it for quite some time."

"All four," he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I cheated since I started school, all right!" Nemui defended, widening his eyes. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice.

Geez, kid! Nanako thought. I don't have a choice but to expel you. It'll take forever to - wait! What if...I started my program...? Could that help...?

"I see," Nanako said. "Tell me something, Ame-san. How did you make a 52 on a test? What class was that for?"

"It was for Geometry I. My old math teacher freshmen year, he said he didn't believe someone like me could keep making good grades since I was with Class 3-A. So I put away my cheat sheets for five tests. The first low grade I made was a 52 on my own. After that, I refused to get that low and studied the important stuff. I earned grades in the 70s range," Nemui explained, looking helpless.

_My god, he's too cute when he caves! _Nanako thought, holding in a laugh. _He looks like a little puppy. So adorable!_

"Are you laughing at me?" Nemui questioned, anger creeping in his face.

"No, this is a serious matter. However, I know what to do for you now," Nanako says, folding her arms. "I won't go so low as to expel you because I haven't determined whether you deserve it or not. But, the fact still remains, you haven't accepted my challenge. So, Ame-san, what's the last thing on this planet that you want me to gain if you lose?"

"I accept the challenge," Nemui answered after a long silence. "If I win, you'll give me those three things you told me at your office... If I lose, you have to ignore everyone else in the class and pay attention to me."

"Now, with this, you're asking for something that you have to fight for. Gaining my attention versus your classmates isn't easy. You're fighting against twenty-six students."

"Apparently, you didn't understand me. You have to ignore everyone else if I want you for something. Basically," Nemui said, raising his hand to point a finger at Nanako, "you have to be my other mother. If your son wants something, wouldn't you rush to the scene?"

"Yes, he is my son," Nanako answered honestly.

"That's what I want. If I lose, you have to be my mother. That's the one thing I would never allow anyone to be no matter what the costs."


	11. Challenge: Mother

Young middle school students were playing tag in the backyard on Chisaii Chu Gakkou campus; they were waiting for their parents to pick them up that warm afternoon. Shin Sawada was leaning on his car door, waiting for his wife, Kumiko, to walk out in her ridiculously old yellow plaid suit. If anything, he would have preferred her to wear the old red jumpsuit she had when she was his teacher, but she wasn't his teacher any longer. He smiled at this and started to remember the events that happened with him and his wife. Who honestly would have believed that he would have feelings for his own high school teacher, Yankumi-sensei?

"Hey, hun," a feminine voice said sweetly.

Her greeting was a faint whisper. The small breath she had blew onto his lips before her lips were pressed against his in a warming kiss. Some of the girls cooed at the romantic moment between the Sawadas' before their afternoon gossip.

"Aw, I want a husband like that!" one girl whispered.

"Cute, tall, romantic, a total gentleman," another girl listed.

"It's not fair!" another girl whispered, stomping. "How come boys are so stupid, but when they're men they remain sexy 'til they start lookin' like crypt keepers?"

"I dunno, girl."

Kumiko giggled then parted her lips in a selfish grin. Shin's eyebrow twitched slightly; he stared at her plump lips then gazed into her face. She turned to wink at the girls then spoke.

"Sorry, Shin is and forever will be mine," Kumiko said proudly, earning disapproving remarks from the girls.

Shin arched both eyebrows in surprise of her possessiveness, but he didn't disagree with the woman before him. With those lips, he didn't think any man could escape their lethal touch. Kumiko went on the other side of the car and opened the door to get in; he was about to get in the car until he saw some high school students walking around.

"Who does that fucking blonde bitch think she is!" one of the students shouted, silencing the gossipping girls.

Shin had a bad premonition about the particular group for some inexplicable reason. He observed the group more intently and saw the one thing he wish he hadn't: the Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen insignia. One of the boys was wearing a white jacket and had a fan hanging from his pants. He was the one making the most noise. The other two were fairly quiet, but they had their own special characteristics too.

Another boy had bright red hair and green eyes; he looked like one of those anime characters that Shin saw on TV but never paid attention to because he was annoying. They [the redhead, green-eyed characters] were fairly common in fantasy cartoons. Then, there was this other kid. He had black hair that was braided at the top on one side and left hanging on the other side. There were pink highlights at the ends of his hair and in his braids; his bangs had pink highlights at the ends too. His jacket was long like a trenchcoat and solely black. He looked like he had seen the worst thing in his life.

"Kumiko," Shin called.

"Hm?" Kumiko responded. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Look," Shin said, directing Kumiko's attention to the boys.

The boys kept walking until they reached an old set of bleachers. The redhead sat down, sighing loudly, while his leader stalked about like a predator and the trenchcoat master sat silently - dazed beyond anyone's interpretation to the meaning of the word. He looked completely lost.

"Ne, Ame-san, you're so gloomy today!" the redhead complained. "You always have something funny to say at a time like this."

_At a time like this... _Nemui thought.

_**"Prove it to me..."**_

"Ame-san?" the redhead called, looking into Nemui's distraught expression.

_**"If you can prove to me that you can pass a freshmen level exam, I'll make the stakes higher..."**_

_Stop it... _Nemui mentally whispered, clenching his teeth.

_**"Whaddaya say, kid?"**_

_Why is she...? _Nemui thought, clenching his fists.

"Hey, Shibui," the redhead called, earning Shibui's attention.

"The hell you want?" Shibui asked, growling.

"It's Ame-san," the redhead said.

"NEMUI!" Shibui called, bopping him in the head. "Your friend wants something so pay attention! I'm throwing my tantrum; entertain his ass!"

_**"No, this is a serious matter. What's the last thing on this planet that you want me to gain if you lose?"**_

Nemui's eyes widened in realization. He stood to his feet, earning questionable looks from Isogashii and Shibui. _The one thing I don't want her to have is..._

_**"If I lose, you have to be my mother. That's the one thing I would never allow anyone to be no matter what the costs."**_

"You're right," Nemui started, a pause following him. "She can be a bitch if you let her get away with it, but even the proudest spirit can be broken. Like all vicious dogs, they can be broken somehow ne? We just have to find a way to break her. Once that's done, she'll be eating out of the palms' of our hands. This is a new opponent, and, like all opponents, she needs to be broken until she understands exactly who she's up against."

_**"Tell me something, Ame-san. How did you make a 52 on a test?" **_

_That's right, _Nemui thought. _My Geometry I teacher didn't believe I could pass tests without cheating. The very first test I took without the cheat sheets was a 52. After he taunted me, Principal Omoshiroi said he knew I could defeat that asshole. So I worked hard and passed every test since then. Once the teacher got fired for failing the class, there was no reason not to cheat again. That was up until now. _

_**"But, the fact still remains, you haven't accepted my challenge. If you step down, I have the right to expel you."**_

_I will let you have your way, Sawada-sensei, _Nemui thought. _I won't cheat...but I didn't say honestly why I got the 52._

"Class 4-C loves a good fight, no matter who calls the stakes," Nemui said, empowering both Isogashii and Shibui. "We need to show her that."

"Now you're speaking my language," Shibui commented, smirking.

_I failed on purpose, _Nemui thought. _I knew that if I passed, the teacher would assume I was cheating again, so I let that test go. As the tests kept coming, I let my level of failures decrease gradually; that's how I stayed in the 70s range until I aced the tests on my own power. So, teach, I accept your challenge. I'll stop cheating, but I won't pass. This is because I want you to lose what you thought you'd win..._

* * *

In the Oedo estate, Nanako was calmly seated at the table while Wakamatsu and Minoru were playing cards. Tetsu was busy cooking, and Kyo was lounging about. Nanako was writing Nemui's exam, which showed because of the papers and textbooks, and waiting for her parents to come home. She had a cigarette limping in her mouth as she pulled out some more papers from underneath the table. The exam was for tomorrow, and she was only able to come up with three questions. There had to be an even number of questions or else she'd have to bail on the challenge, but Nanako backed down from nothing. This was a fight now.

Kumiko and Shin knocked on the door before entering. Minoru and Tetsu shouted their greetings while Kyo and Wakamatsu calmly gave theirs. Nanako ran into her mother's arms then stuck her head out for her father to pat it.

"Baby, we're home," Kumiko whispered playfully.

"Konbawa, maman," Nanako whispered, smiling happily. "You, too, daddy!"

"Oh, Yamaguchi," a feminine voice whispered, giggling.

Kumiko and Shin hummed in question then looked behind Kyo to see a lovely-looking woman appear before them. Her large breasts told them exactly who this beauty was.

"Fujiyama!" Kumiko said, receiving a hug from the woman. "I didn't know you were visiting us today."

"Me neither, especially in _this _house," Fujiyama commented, whispering. She hadn't known Kumiko was a yakuza heiress until she was invited to the wedding, and she was scared to accept it then. "But Nana-chan called me for some fashion advice, so I popped by and decided to see my girlfriend."

"Fashion advice?" Kumiko questioned, looking at Nanako. "What for? I thought we bought you plenty of clothes over the summer."

"No, you bought plenty of clothes for _yourselves_. I bought what I could afford," Nanako said, smirking mischievously. "Besides, the kind of clothes I'm looking for is a complicated fix."

"What sort of fix?" Kumiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain on the way," Nanako said. "I need you to come with me, too, maman."

* * *

"So what kind of clothes have you in a fix?" Kumiko asked, looking at Nanako.

They were sitting in a boutique at an outlet mall in Tokyo. Kumiko and Fujiyama were watching Nanako try on a green cocktail dress that showed a little too much cleavage for Kumiko's tastes but not enough for Fujiyama. One of the male workers in the boutique was staring lustily at Nanako.

"Girl, that dress looks hot," Fujiyama commented. "Not enough skin though."

"That's plenty of skin!" Kumiko shouted angrily. "Can we answer the question?"

Nanako walked over to Kumiko then kneeled down before her. She held her mother's legs and laid her head on her lap. Kumiko unfolded her arms and pet her daughter's hair. It was so soft! Nanako lifted her head to look into her mother's eyes then spoke.

"There was a boy today," she started, "who came to my office. I challenged him to a bet. The losing stakes were I apologize to the class with a dogeza for behaving 'irrationally' in class; the winning stakes were I become his mother. I called you, Fujiyama, because you remained fashionably aware throughout motherhood. I need to know what a mother would wear for a fashionably aware child. And I need you, maman, to tell me how does being a mother feel."

"What do you mean_ irrationally_?" Kumiko questioned first.

"Before class, Principal Omoshiroi, my boss, gave me permission to defend myself should the chance a fight arises. Some of the boys attacked me, but I was able to handle them. I know this goes against anyone's wish, but it was either fight or be beaten. The boy who confronted me questioned this."

"Wonder where I heard this situation from?" Fujiyama asked sarcastically.

"Geez, how excitable you are this evening," Kumiko commented sarcastically. "I can see why you don't want to apologize, but why be his mother?"

"He said he wouldn't allow anyone to be his mother, so I accepted that as a winning gig, but now I'm not so sure that that was the right thing to do."

"Why not?" Fujiyama asked.

"The look on his face," Nanako said, concern in her eyes. "I've never seen anyone with such hatred in his eyes when speaking of his mother. How do you turn hatred into love?" Nanako questioned. "What should I do?"

"Ah, now this is a fight beyond academics and brute physicality," Kumiko says, lifting Nanako's torso. "This is the best fight you can be in. It's not only a challenge to him but to you. What you know so far is that he hates his mother, but what you don't know is what he needs to forgive her for not being able to be the mother she should have been," she said, gripping beneath Nanako's armpits. "That's the best part! Nanako, my turtle dove, you have the answer resting in your breast. When I knew I was carrying you in my womb, I thanked the gods for every smile from the sun and every shower from the heavens because you were mine. I was going to have a beautiful baby, and you were the very thing that kept me from doubting my motherhood. The day I gave birth to you, I wept because you were the most beautiful gift of life I was ever given. Every sweet breath you took, every cry you sounded, every little noise you gave, you made me the happiest woman in the world."

"That's true," Fujiyama said. "She never wanted anyone to touch you even after the nurses said it was okay."

"I became very selfish," Kumiko said, giggling. She rested her forehead on Nanako's and continued. "Even as you grew tall, I wanted to be there with you always. At night, when I went out walking, I would sometimes cry when you were gone to other places for work or for school because I couldn't be there. You were away from my grasp, and I didn't know whether you were okay or struggling. Grandpa would sometimes send Fuji to come find me and tell me to be patient. Be patient because you raised her well. When you called, I could never stop from crying because you were okay. Your voice was the most warm and beautiful sound I could listen to, and I was happy with that."

"Maman," Nanako whispered, tears dripping to her cheeks.

"I loved you more than life itself, my turtle dove," Kumiko said, eyes watering. "I love you, my turtle dove. That's what being your mother feels like."

Nanako embraced her mother in all her tears and gratitude; Kumiko did the same with a smile that could have melted a million cold souls with its compassionate glow.

_To be able to share such affection with my mother is a gift that only I want to keep. Others may watch and wish to have this love, but I would not want them to have it. _Nanako thought. Suddenly, like the tears in her eyes, a thought surfaced and sparked a new enlightenment in her that made her gasp.

_**I wouldn't want you to...to ignore me.**_

_What I'm feeling right now is what I need to place in him, _Nanako thought. _The answer...was in me..._

Nanako released her mother then nodded. Kumiko looked into her daughter's eyes and saw herself come to life before her own eyes: the inner mafia queen. A woman with confidence, lover of chance, business mogul of morals, and warrior of equal opportunity is what makes this person live on in the hearts of yakuza heiresses.

"Thank you, maman," Nanako said, Kumiko nodding. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Well, work was hell, but I guess it beats bummin' around," Nemui quietly commented.

He had just finished his shift at the grocer's for the night and was ready to crash in his bed. He wore himself out thinking about the bet after he left school, and now that he had another game plan for his blonde teacher he tired himself out from thinking of ways to accomplish his new goal. Truth is, Sawada-sensei had a lasting impression with certain people; Nemui was one of those people who will admit it. He ignored Shibui or Isogashii the whole evening. They texted him earlier to invite him for dinner, but he decided to go to sleep without eating.

Nemui entered his dark apartment, locked the door behind him and walked over to his couch in the den. His bookbag was lying on the sofa. He sat down on the couch and opened the bag until he came across the syllabus for Strategies to Success. He realized Sawada-sensei never mentioned her first name or reveal her contact information, with exception to her office phone number. He wanted to text Hebi-kun to see if he knew more about the teacher, but he began to question doing that because of what happened today with Shibui and Goujou. He was probably tearing them limb from limb with his teeth or something horrible to that degree. He wanted absolutely no part of that.

He stood from the couch and walked around the house to inspect.

_Let's see, _Nemui thought. _What's the first thing I want Sawada-okaa-san to do when I lose? The back door is still jammed, she can fix that. The door to the balcony in the classroom wasn't jammed anymore when we were dismissed. Since she's good at fixing things, she can get to work on that._

Nemui walked into his room to get a red erasable marker from his dresser. He found a green marker instead after much groping and used it to doodle a check mark on the back door. Ever since he moved in the apartment, he hasn't been able to see what was beyond the back door. It was always locked up or jammed too hard to budge. He capped the marker and walked into his room again. He turned on the light and skimmed over the room.

_Nah, this is off limits, _Nemui thought.

He turned the light back off then walked further in the apartment. There was a wooden slide door to the laundry area. He pulled the door and tried to hide a smirk. The washing machine and dryer were fine, but the walls looked like a bear shaved itself and put fur everywhere. He marked the white wood door with the green marker and closed it before a lint monster ate him in his sleep. The kitchen was filthy with dishes, so he marked the bar area with green marker. The one room that remained spotless was the den. It's a sin to have the television room dirty for Nemui. TV is a god; you don't disrespect the mighty god TV and get away with it.

_I'm certain Sawada-okaa-san will be proud of me for keeping something presentable, _Nemui thought, smirking fully. _I've never been interested in teachers before, but this has turned out to be something new for me. What kind of mother can Sawada-sensei be? _

* * *

"Nanako-chan," Kumiko called, walking through the house.

Nanako had been working the wee hours trying to prepare for the bet and the exam to determine the winner of the battle between her and Nemui Ame. Kumiko didn't want to startle her by screaming at her in the morning, so she whispered in her ear instead. Sometimes that was the charm, and today it was. Nanako stirred, lifting herself from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and spoke in a child's voice.

"Ohiyo, maman."

"I know you're tired, baby, but you have work today," Kumiko said, embracing her daughter sweetly. "Kyo made your favorite breakfast, and papan says he'll drop you off at school this time."

"Hai, maman," Nanako responded.

Kumiko sat up on the mattress, giving Nanako room to stretch. She reached her arms in the air and hummed to stifle a yawn. A bone-breaking crack sounded and silenced Nanako instantly. Her eyes and body remained still as Kumiko looked at her in bewilderment. Suddenly, a cry sounded and the men shuffled about to Nanako's room. Kumiko was trying to calm Nanako down, but Nanako was in tears of pain.

"Ojou, what happened?" Wakamatsu asked, walking over to the girls.

"No, don't touch her!" Kumiko ordered. "Nanako!"

Nanako responded with small hiccups as waterfall tears poured down her round cheeks. Her mouth looked like it was a wavy line; she was ready to let out more cries and whimpering. Shin risked coming towards them and sat on the bed. He reached out, embraced Nanako and pat her head.

"What happened?" Shin asked.

"I hurt my back," Nanako answered, red stinging heat emanating from her back. He could see the katakana character pain scribbled on her back.

"Minoru, can you run warm water for Nanako's bath for me?" Shin asked, earning a nod. "Tetsu, I'll need the electric blanket and a pack of heated water. Baby," he said, looking at Kumiko. "Can you sing her lullaby?"

Kumiko clapped her hands and started singing a peculiar song to Nanako, which surprisingly calmed her crying. Shin was rocking Nanako side to side. The girl was quiet again.

"Ohiyo, papan," she said, cutely.

"Ohiyo, Nana-chan," Shin whispered, kissing Nanako's forehead. "When you're dressed for work, we'll wait for you to join us in the dining room. Baby, come."

With that, everything was in order again. The routine was the same as a few mornings: The usual shock from Nanako's choice of apparel. She was wearing a pink and blue striped sweater jacket, bright blue pants, pink and blue Converse and of course pink and blue eyeshadow with very nice pink lipstick. However, she wore a pink skull hat that made the blonde wig she wore today puff out underneath. Her wig was in a different style this time; it was still curled, but it was longer like those American blondes.

Kumiko, Shin and Nanako got in the car and headed towards Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen first. A few silent moments passed. Shin looked at Kumiko, who was smiling unusually, then in the rear view mirror to see Nanako blinking her pretty little eyes at a paper.

"Nana-chan," Kumiko called, earning a 'hm' in response. "I have a present for you. Did you know Haido-san was performing in two months?"

"No way! He is?" Nanako replied, blushing.

"I bought a concert ticket for you to celebrate your teaching career. The concert's not until the second Saturday in November, so you have time to adjust your schedule 'til then. But, you can only go to the concert on one condition."

"What condition is that, maman?"

"Your entire class has to pass their first test with at least 50 points," Kumiko said, pointing at Nanako.

_I'm just taking heat for all kinds of contests, aren't I? _Nanako thought. _The first test for my class isn't until several weeks, though. Can't tell her that; she's not gonna hear it._

Nanako smirked mischievously then placed her fingertip against her mother's and nodded. She closed both of her eyes in an adorable smile. Kumiko smiled gently and blushed at their childish promise.

"Nana-chan," Shin called, parking in front of the Gakushu Gakuen's front gate. He turned his head slightly and smirked before saying, "Knock 'em dead."


	12. Challenge: Make Mother Proud

"Ohiyo, everyone," Migoto greeted, yawning audibly.

Migoto was wearing a pastel yellow dress suit and matching heels today. Her hair was curled with yellow bowrettes pinning the sides behind her ears. Isha and Nanako were seated at their desks in the Senior Department while the men were huddled in a corner. Migoto blinked at the hushed conversation then walked over to her desk to take out her lesson plan for the day. Isha quietly rolled her chair towards Nanako's desk and began whispering.

"I heard you got into a mix with one of your students," Isha said in Nanako's ear.

"Mm-hm," Nanako replied, sighing.

"You gonna spill the juice?" Isha asked, turning to Nanako. Her face was glowing and sparkling brightly. Invisible hearts and kanji love characters were floating around her in bliss as she sighed. "Gah! What the hell is up with that face?"

"Mm-hm," Nanako replied, drooling a bit.

"Hey, Isha-chan?" Migoto called, eyebrow twitching.

"GAH!" Isha yelped, having not noticed Migoto appearing next to her. "Think you can find something else to do other than scare the shit outta me?"

"What's up with Nanako-chan?" Migoto asked, pointing at Nanako's drooling face.

"I don't know," Isha answered, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I wanted to ask her about that kid she spoke to after school because that's what's being discussed all hush-hush over there with the guys, but, when I came over here, I found her like this."

"Weird," Migoto whispered.

"Sawada-sensei," Assistant Principal Kaeru called.

"Sir?" Nanako replied in her professional tone. Isha and Migoto questioned the speed of her change in character.

"Explain to me why one of your students is tapping at the window and pointing to you," Kaeru said, pointing to the window.

Nanako jerked her head to the window and saw Nemui tapping at the window with his index finger. His gaze was narrowed directly to her as he tapped eerily on the glass. The dark aura surrounding him was ominous, and it was actually frightening the other teachers. Nanako hadn't even realized he was there...or anyone else. She frustratedly sighed then rose to stand.

"Oi!" Nanako called, snapping Nemui out of his death-like faze. "Stop trying to freak my co-workers out. It's rude."

"I want to take my test now," Nemui said, ignoring her orders.

"The test doesn't start 'til dismissal," Nanako replied, holding her elbow up to lean on the wall.

"All the information I studied will disappear by then. I want to take it now while my mind is fresh."

Nemui's stomach growled rather audibly. Nanako chirped an 'eh' before raising an eyebrow. She looked down at his stomach as it continued to make noises. Apparently, the boy didn't eat before coming here to haunt her. Nemui covered his stomach with his arms and blushed.

_Dammit, kid! You look like a puppy!_ Nanako thought, holding in her laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Nemui argued, covering his mouth afterwards. He keeps forgetting that he hasn't raised his voice in years.

"I like when you blush," Nanako complimented. "You look handsome that way. I know boys don't like to be called cute, so I won't make you feminine."

"I..." Nemui started. He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because in his heart he felt that dreaded stiple.

"Come on, follow me," Nanako says to him gently, showing a genuine smile.

Nemui blushed more at how unexpectedly beautiful his teacher's smile was, despite the fact that she looks like a degenerate. He followed her to a nearby elevator and walked in.

_No, _Nemui thought. _I won't lose to her like this. I won't tell her...she has...the most beautiful smile in the world. I won't tell her I love her smile._

* * *

_Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen is an all-boys school due to the failing ASDT test scores. Many of the teachers and students are war with each other and have been for thirty years. Principal Omoshiroi, a well-respected principal of this school, has hired three new female teachers who are very attractive at first glance. There names are Amaha Migoto, Hanamori Isha, and Sawada Nanako. The school never opens for students until all of the teachers report to school first. Today was different. _

_Ame Nemui, one of the youngest students in Sawada Nanako's class, was the first student to enter the school building before all the teachers were able to sign in for work. My name is Aka Egao. I'm the head of campus security and a student counselor. When I came in the school this morning, the students were walking around as if nothing had happened. Of course, one-fifth of the students were rebels and one-third of that one-fifth were Sawada-sensei's new students. Assistant Principal Kaeru was pacing about nervously in his office when I heard the news. Principal Omoshiroi ran up to me in adolescent glee and told me that Nemui was looking for Sawada-sensei specifically. I thought it was a joke, but Assistant Principal Kaeru brought me to the school's auditorium with haste and there they were. Nemui was busying himself with some papers and Sawada-sensei was reading a book._

_That's why I and Kin Keisatsu, my partner, are in the principal's office right now. First period has already ended and it's advisory now. We managed to get another of my co-workers, Daiidaru Yubiwa, to check on them when the bell rings. He returned to us and said Nemui had gone to homeroom._

Kaeru was walking around in his office, waiting impatiently for Nanako. He wanted desperately to know what the hell was going on, but she wasn't being the least bit revealing. One would think that involving oneself with the students is a great thing, and it is, but a mysterious woman like Nanako Sawada could easily be doing something other than reading and occassionally watching Nemui scribble on papers. Was she giving a test already?

"Butterscotch!" Omoshiroi shouted, scaring the hell out of Kaeru and the detectives. "My darling son left me a pack of butterscotch candies in my desk! Such a good boy!"

"Dammit, man, I am in the middle of nervous breakdown! Calm yourself about your bothersome treats for a moment while I finish having a panic attack!" Kaeru shouted, taking a deep breath.

"Feel better?" Omoshiroi asked, grinning mischievously. He loved toying with the man's emotions.

"Actually, I do," Kaeru answered, surprised at himself. "Don't think this lets you off the hook with my ranting. I'll have plenty more once second period begins." The bell rung. "There goes my calm demeanor for the next hour."

"Honestly, all this fuss over a test?" Daiidaru questioned, digging in his shirt pocket for a peppermint.

"She's supervising a test?" Kaeru shouted, running out of his office.

* * *

Nanako is a patient and honest young woman. She never asks for someone else to do something that even she can't do, and she never tries to overwhelm herself with too much to do simultaneously. She would much rather take her time to understand a problem and look for ways to solve it. Assistant Principal Kaeru was _not_ a very patient or tolerant man. He always asked for the impossible and overwhelmed himself with the duties of the school and home. He would rather have straight answers about every single problem that led to an undoubted conclusion that seemed too perfect to deny.

Kaeru made it down several halls towards the gymnasium. The door before the gym on the left side led to the auditorium, where Nanako and Nemui were seated alone in a quiet area, and that's where Kaeru was going to raise hell. He threw the doors open and rushed into the auditorium. A janitor and campus security officer hissed at the assistant principal to keep his voice and movements down. Nanako wasn't alone after all, and she wasn't happy with Kaeru's sudden disturbance. She looked at Kaeru very menacingly, which brought fear into Kaeru's face, but she returned to her book very calmly. Kaeru took very quiet steps down the stairs as he approached Nanako on the proscenium stage.

Nemui looked up when he saw Kaeru walking up the stairs to the stage. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best to hear what Kaeru was whispering about but to no avail. Nanako didn't respond to whatever Kaeru told her. She just stood to her feet, hopped off stage, and walked to Nemui's desk.

"I'm sorry to have to stop you again, but would you mind telling me how many questions you have left to complete?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Nemui blushed at the way she spoke to him and said, "I just have the next page to finish. That's only four questions, including the one I'm still doing."

"Ah, well, this is good," Nanako said, smiling. "The assistant principal wants to speak with me right now, so I will give you two options: one, you can finish the test and let the security guard watch you; two, you can give me the test and we'll finish when I get back. Would you like to finish this little portion now or later?"

"Now. I only have a few questions left," Nemui said, stating the obvious.

"Okay, don't continue until I can get the man to supervise you," Nanako said, winking at Nemui. "I'll be back soon, ne?"

"Okay," Nemui replied, placing his pencil down.

Kaeru was surprised at how obedient Ame was being. Normally, he would have gone to the roof for someone interrupting him, but he cooperated quite well. Kaeru followed Nanako up the stairs and walked out of the auditorium's door. She asked the police officer to watch Nemui finish his test while she spoke to Kaeru, which the officer agreed to with a nod, and followed Kaeru out of the door.

"Sawada-sensei, what is going on?" Kaeru started, adjusting his glasses. "Students are not allowed in the building before all teachers have signed in. Ame Nemui is no exception."

"Ame-san wanted to complete his test early, so I agreed to distribute the test during first period," Nanako replied, calmly. "I spoke with his first period teacher after all of the teachers signed in today to excuse him while he took this exam."

Kaeru's eyebrow twitched in embarassment. He said, "Unauthorized testing on an early schedule calls for a penalty in this school."

"I informed Principal Omoshiroi of this matter as school was closing for teachers and personnel," Nanako said, growing impatient with the man. "I took all of the necessary precautions once the decision was made. You left home early yesterday evening because you had a doctor's appointment, so I could not inform you of the exam. Now, I agree that Ame-san was wrong for coming too early. I was not prepared for him to be in school at such an early time either, but he should not be punished for wanting to take his test. You will have your opportunity to fire me soon enough when I am guilty of doing something unlawful."

"Excuse me, Sawada-sensei?" the janitor called. "Your student is finished with his test. Officer Tenchi has placed the exam in a manilla folder on the table you were seated at and is escorting the boy to his class."

"Thank you, sir," Nanako said, smiling in respect. "I'm sorry for taking you away from work."

"Oh, no trouble at all!" the janitor said, kindly. "I'll still have to finish up. When do you need the cleaning supplies on your floor again?"

"Oh, after the students leave for dismissal," Nanako answered. "I'll just straighten up the room should anything happen."

"Okay then," the janitor said, leaving the auditorium. "Have a good day, Sawada-sensei."

"Take care," Nanako said, waving. She turned to Kaeru and said, "I hope you have a good day as well, sir."

Nanako walked away from Kaeru and proceeded to enter the auditorium to retrieve Nemui's completed test. Kaeru adjusted his glasses and looked ahead of himself as he walked down the hallway. Once he turned the corner of one hallway, he saw Nemui standing in the atrium's hall. It seemed like Nemui was waiting for Kaeru to come out. Nemui lifted his hand, confusing Kaeru, and repeated his tapping motion from earlier this morning. Kaeru didn't know what to make of this gesture and brushed it off.

"You there, report to your class immediately or come with me to file for Saturday detention," Kaeru threatened.

Nemui stood there for several more minutes then left Kaeru's sights. Nanako was watching the entire time and began to grow suspicious of Nemui's gestures.

_What was so important about taking the test so early?_ Nanako thought. _I know the boy works, but he doesn't work until four. Something's not right... He did that tapping again like before on the window. What does that mean?_

* * *

Nemui was blushing all throughout lunch at the Koryu Taberu. He just couldn't get Nanako's smile or sweetened voice out of his head. He tried to remind himself that this was a woman with blonde hair and weird clothes he was thinking about, but his mind didn't register those facts. It just wanted to hear her voice again. Nemui was angry at that. He broke his chopsticks in halves with no remorse and grabbed his drink to try to calm his nerves, but that soon failed because he broke the glass in his vice grip. Shibui and Isogashii were beginning to worry and fear this new Nemui Ame. It's like someone fed him their angry genes and it became him.

"Ne, Ame-kun," Isogashii called, poking Nemui's cheek. "If you're gonna turn into the Hulk, you might wanna warn us first. We can't pay for everything you break, ya know."

"Yeah, you're right," Nemui said, earning a brief silence. "I'll go find something else to break."

Nemui rushed to his feet and left the restaurant with an appetite for destruction. He rushed to school intent on hurting someone and it wasn't going to be some small job either.

He got off the bus and walked in front of the pathway to Gakushu Gakuen. Nemui noticed no one was around and sprinted to the school's parking lot. He smirked and stalked toward his prey.

* * *

Assistant Principal Kaeru had just finished his rounds, monitoring the students. He told Principal Omoshiroi about what happened and was forced to apologize to Sawada-sensei for his rudeness or be fired on the spot. Omoshiroi could be very intimidating with his serious faces. Kaeru was glad it was his break for the day. He twirled his magic keys on his index finger and whistled to himself like a happy soul. As he approached his car, he pressed the remote's button to unlock the car. Nothing sounded. He pressed again, eyes closed and still whistling, but again nothing happened. He pressed the button again several times then opened his eyes in dreaded fear. He gasped then let out an epic scream. Many security guards and teachers ran out to the parking lot to see Kaeru in tears on the ground.

"Kaeru-sensei, what happened?" a teacher asked, crouching beside the depressed individual.

Nanako and Aka ran out at the same time and pushed through the crowd. They gasped in unison as Kaeru explained what happened.

"I was planning to go to lunch for my break today, and, when I came to the lot, my car..." Kaeru sobbed, lip trembling. "My beautiful car is ruined!"

Nemui came out onto the balcony for his classroom and breathed in some fresh air. He felt good after he released all his tension and he heard what he wanted to hear: the sweet sounds of punishment. He looked down to see the student parking lot filling up with squad cars and a tow truck. Suddenly, Sawada-sensei came into view with the detectives. She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the parking lot. Nemui watched her stand there until she turned directly to him. She was angry and she gave him the look saying so.

_What's the matter, Sawada-sensei?_ Nemui thought, smirking sinisterly. _Aren't you proud of me? I made the fool that made you angry pay for interrupting us...so tell me._ He chuckled eerily and gestured the same tapping motion as he did when he tapped the glass to the Senior Department. Nanako gasped from below, eyes widened.

_He's..._ Nanako thought. _He's been watching me! That's why he tapped... He was looking to see who to pluck off so he could gain my attention!_

_Tell me you're proud of me, mother..._


	13. Challenge: Make Mother Pissed

"There's not a doubt that it was Ame-san," Nanako said, leg bouncing up and down as she sat in the documentation office with Isha and Migoto. "He's the only one I know for sure would have a reason for doing this."

After the police interrogation, Nanako had run to the documentation room to sort everything out. She had no clear evidence that Nemui Ame (otherwise known as the "ghost tapper," a name she cleverly just came up with for the delinquent) actually had enough knowledge about cars to rip out the engine without a single trace and so noiselessly, but he was a prime suspect. She was ready to punch the shit out of him for his actions, but she couldn't touch him unless she knew for sure it was him. The bad thing was the engine being ripped out wasn't the end of the damage. The paint job was keyed, the tires were slashed, and the bumpers of the car were bent beyond normal repair. All of that in just under an hour? A cheater couldn't possibly be such a genius!

"Then, why aren't you telling the police? That kid did something horrible for no apparent reason!" Isha argued.

"Why do you think he trashed the car in the first place?" Nanako shouted then bringing her voice back down. "I'm the reason he did this!"

"What are you saying?" Migoto questioned. "That boy! Tha-that-th-tha-that psycho could've taken it out on anybody! Not just someone's car!"

"He's a person just like everyone else!" Nanako defended. "He doesn't have any other alibi other than wanting revenge. I'm supposed to just come out and say 'My kid was angry that the assistant p was shouting at me, so he took it out on the car instead of him?' What fucking sense will that make?"

"At least they'll be able to figure out why he had to go so violent," Isha argued. "I mean, you act like he's your son! You can't defend him without any proof!"

Nanako stopped all of her movements and remained deathly still. She straightened her posture, silencing the other girls, and went through some clues in her head. Migoto and Isha watched as the blonde-wig teacher bit her thumb in silent thought.

"Nanako-chan?" Migoto called, blinking cutely.

"Isha-sensei, tell me something," Nanako said. "If I called you a cunt and you couldn't punch me out on the spot, what would be the first thing you'd do?"

"Try to get revenge," Isha answered.

"How?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know. I'd find something to make you bow completely at my mercy."

"Would you trash one of my personal possessions to the point that I'd cry?"

"Hells ye - ! Wait, wha - ?" Isha stuttered, realizing she would have done something similar to Ame if she had been insulted or mocked. "Hold on! Hold on! Nanako, you're not saying Kaeru called Ame a bad name, right?"

"No, I'm not," Nanako answered, confusing Isha. "I'm saying Ame-san knows that Kaeru-san loves his car. He wanted to get even with Kaeru-san for something, so the first thing he attacked was the most prized possession to the assistant p: the car. Most people who attack people's cars..." Nanako suddenly got an idea and rose to her feet slowly. She continued, "Only want to destroy the outside of the car. They would never think to just sneak in the car, steal some money or completely destroy the car from the inside out. In fact, most people would want to key the car's body or slash the tires or smash all the windows and lights. If you did that, though, you would be making too much noise. Even taking out the engine is noisy, and if you touch something you're not supposed to the alarm could go off. But if you really wanted to make someone suffer, you'd be really tedious and elaborate even if you were just throwing stuff out of the car's windows."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Migoto asked.

"Migoto?" Nanako called.

"Oh crap," Migoto mumbled. "I should've shut up..."

"Have you ever tried sneaking inside of a car that had a really loud alarm system?" Nanako asked.

"No, just my car when I left the keys in the - " Migoto stopped, realizing something.

"Kaeru-san said he had his keys the entire day and that the car was locked before he came in the school, but if that's the case how would anyone be able to pop the hood to remove the engine without a key or a remote to unlatch it?" Nanako questioned. "Also, there's no way you can remove an engine without someone hearing you or watching you. Engines are pure metal and fiber that weigh several pounds. Even professionals need an hour to completely remove the engine without damaging the other components."

Nanako stopped talking once again and came to one conclusion. _That's it!_

* * *

Nemui, Isogashii, Megane, Himitsu, and Shibui were all watching the tow services and the police talk to each other then to the vice principal. Principal Omoshiroi and Detective Aka were coping well with the information and asking questions whenever needed. Shibui scoffed then smirked at the retarded adults, wondering if growing up made you dumber.

"Kaeru-san!" Nanako called, running passed the boys and directly to the men. "Kaeru-san, wait! Don't tow that car yet!"

"What the hell?" Isogashii questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't tow the car away yet," Nanako said, catching her breath. She took a deep breath, inspected the car, and began asking some questions herself. She asked, "Kaeru-san, you have an alarm system, right?"

"No-ho-ho-ho," Kaeru said, crying in misery. Omoshiroi punched him on the head and made him straighten up and say, "Excuse me, I meant yes."

"Is your tow hook connected with the alarm system?" she asked.

"No, why are you asking these questions?" Kaeru asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know where your tow hooks were since I don't have a car and I don't know if they're connected to an alarm system on the car," Nanako replied, pouting. Kaeru blushed visibly, forgetting about the car almost, then adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. Nanako said, "So are your tow hooks in the front or the back?"

"They're back here, miss," the tow man answered, smiling.

"Ne, Kaeru-san, where'd you get your car from?" Nanako asked, pulling her blonde hair down to look childish and sweet.

"Okinawa on my thirty-fifth birthday from the Mitsubishi dealership. You should be able to see it on the license plate."

"Have you ever been to America, Kaeru-san?" Nanako asks, batting her long pretty eyelashes at the assistant principal.

"No, I've only been to Germany. That's as close to America as I'll ever get."

"Hm? But if your car was bought from a dealership in Okinawa, why does your license plate say it's from a dealership in America?" Nanako asked, surprising all the staff. Detective Aka took a look at the license plate and was practically speechless. "Ah! Maybe there was an American special for license plates at the dealership. No need to worry. Have you replaced your brake tag recently, Mr. Kaeru?"

"Yes, it is the orange sticker in the corner. There should be a small number in the middle."

"Hm?" Nanako chirped, looking at the brake tag in the front. "But your sticker's green and expired last year."

"That's impossible!" Nemui whispered. "How'd she - ?"

"She's pretty interesting," Megane remarked, smirking evilly.

"Wasn't she stressin' out before?" Isogashii questioned, looking at Megane. "She had to leave the scene for a minute. Would she really be able to figure out the whole nine yards?"

"Let's see," Himitsu said, hushing the entire group. "Looks like she figured out more than the fact that the car has a fake license and expired tag."

"Also, don't you think the scratches on the car are a little thicker than average house keys?" Nanako questioned, pissing off Nemui even more. Megane was laughing eerily, certain that their Sawada-sensei had figured them out. "House keys are usually no bigger than a fraction of an inch. The scratches on your car are more blunt and deeper like a tool was pushed in and then made the scratch."

"Looks like you've been caught this time, Ame-san," Himitsu said, leaving the group. Megane followed with an evil smirk planted on his lips as he winked at the group and left.

_But...why? _Nemui thought, clenching his fists. _How did she manage to find out?_

"Also, whatever made these scratches would have made loud noises. Someone would have heard them if the car was still here in the first place," Nanako continued, pivoting on her toes cutely. "My only conclusion for these weird things is...this isn't your car but a broken down one that looks like your car."

_What? No! _Nemui thought, gasping. _ That's crazy! She couldn't have possibly realized all of this that fast!_

"The fact remains she still doesn't know where the original car is. She only got one thing knocked out of the park," Shibui said. He gasped when he noticed how angry Nemui was and looked back at the teacher who was staring at them.

"Ne, Kaeru-san," Nanako called, smirking devillishly at Nemui. "Your car was black, ne?"

"Ah, hai, Sawada-sensei," he answered.

"How many other black cars are in the teacher's parking lot?" Nanako asked.

"Four," Aka answered, looking in Nanako's direction at the boys.

"Do they always park next to each other?" Nanako asked, making Nemui respond...

"No!" Nemui shouted, afraid and confused.

"Maybe you should look at all the black cars. I think you'll find something interesting," Nanako said, keeping her devil's grin plastered on her face. "I just wanted to point out a few things while you were still investigating. Please excuse me while I go pick up my lunch in the front."

* * *

Kumai Teruo, husband, father and uncle, was walking to Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen to deliver his niece's lunch for school. Shin Sawada, father of Kumai's beloved niece, called him earlier this morning to deliver the girl's favorite meal of the day. Kumai was more than happy to see his niece, and he knew his own daughter would be happy too. Although something bothered Kumai about Shin's description of his niece, he was still happy to be able to see Shin's girl, especially since she grew up to be such a cutie. Shin was always the hot guy of Shirokin anyway; he was sure he made up for the looks.

"Uncle Kuma! Uncle Kuma!" Nanako called, running towards her large uncle.

"Nana-chan!" Kumai responded, running towards her and receiving a loving hug from Shin's daughter, Nanako Sawada. "Nana-chan, what happened to your hair?"

"I'm wearing a wig and a hat, silly!" Nanako said, pulling off her top to show her beautiful dark hair. "I didn't want the kids to notice other things besides teaching material."

"Ah," Kumai said, nodding and chuckling. "I got lunch for you, a~and it's your favorite! Your favorite cousin, Teruo Sakurako-chan, suggested the cheesecake for dessert."

"Ha~ah!" Nanako sighs with glee, eyes glittering as she observes the yummy treats. "Sako-chan, you're the best! You have such a wonderful daddy, Sako-chan!"

"Tut! Tut!" Kumai said, waving his finger at his cute niece. "I also have another surprise for you. Amy was so persistent and so annoying that she had to tweak your cheesecake surprise and asked your mom what you liked more than anything. So~oo, your mom told her about the HYDE concert coming up and did...THIS!"

Kumai took out the cheesecake box in an epic display and opened it to reveal a genuine HYDE poster with a pullstring attached. Nanako was hopping up and down and leaping with bliss as she carried her lunch and cheesecake on a floating heart-shaped cloud labeled No. 9. Kumai positioned a finger under his chin in pride as he watched his niece happily posing in mid-air like a happy cartoon character. It was quite comical really. He imagined his cute niece and this rockstar thing called HYDE dancing in a tango bliss of darkness. They were the perfect couple in that odd way.

"Oh! By the way, Nana-chan," Kumai said, interrupting Nanako's happy dance. "Shin told me to let you know you got an invite to a bridal shower. One of your friends is getting married soon."

"Hai, Uncle Kuma!" Nanako said, saluting him. "Ah, ne, Uncle? Are you coming over for dinner? I'd love to see everyone."

"Sure, I can make a reservation," Kumai joked, suddenly fearing having to meet the scary yakuza of his childhood again.

"Yay!" Nanako cheered, putting her wig and hat back on. "Well, I better get going. Something happened at school today, so we're still investigating. I at least want to eat before I answer questions."

"And you have HYDE to think about now," Kumai joked, blowing proud steam from his nostrils.

"Don't tease me," Nanako said, waterfall tears streaming down her face. She shook her head violently, patted her cheeks, then said the classic chant, "Fight-O! Oh!"

* * *

"Ne, Aka-san?" Megane called, twitching his eyebrow.

"Even I don't know," Aka answered, confused like never before.

"Oh, Haido-sama," Nanako chanted, drooling at her new poster.

_What is she imagining? The thing talking? _Aka thought.

Nanako was seated at her desk, eating her lunch until she took out the cheesecake and let the poster overwhelm her. She was just imagining being fed cheesecake by HYDE, though. His beautiful hands picking up a jewel-crusted dessert fork and complimenting her as he brought the fork closer and closer to her mouth. In reality, she's only feeding herself.

**Oh, Haido-san, you have such delicate fingers.**

"Delica~ate..." Nanako whispered, hearts coming out of her eyes.

**Not as delicate as your lips, he says, drinking a glass of red wine. He licks his lips then flips the hair out of his eyes and says, I would be very honored to share this kiss with you, Nanako-san.**

**Haido-san, this is so sudden! We've only just met earlier. I'm not quite ready.**

**I think you're more than ready. Besides...we meet every night in your room where it's quiet and we're alone together. Your parents don't about us, so why act so shy?**

**But we're in public at the cheesecake bistro, Haido-san! Won't your fans be upset?**

**The only fan I need is you. I just want one kiss, Nanako-chan.**

"One kiss~su," Nanako chants, puckering her lips and imagining the possibilities.

"Okay, that's it!" Aka complains.

"Ne, Aka-san..." Megane says, trying to warn him about the fearless Sawada-sensei. She already kicked ass yesterday; there's no need in demonstrating again today.

**Honor me this one, he says, kissing her knuckles.**

**As you wish, my love.**

"What the hell are you doing?" Aka questions, destroying Nanako's fantasy.

"Eh?" Nanako responds, suddenly seeing Aka's face. "Hiha!" She screams, rocketing from her desk and smashing into the wall. Hyde slipped away from her fingers and went back into his poster, blowing a kiss to her. "My beautiful dreams... my beautiful Hyde... gone... all BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Aka was more offended today than confused now. How dare she insult him? "Aren't you supposed to be a teacher? Where is your professionalism? There's a student and a staff member in here, and you're too busy fantasizing about married rockstars!"

"Who told you to butt in while I'm having a lunch break?" Nanako argued. "I was busy relaxing before I had to see your disgusting face again! Thanks for ruining my lunch hour, ya inconsiderate fucker!"

"Who are you calling disgusting? Wearing that hideous thing you call hair and a hat! You oughtta be arrested for wearing such disgusting clothes, tasteless!"

"Says the bastard who wore ties to a beach party!" Nanako insults, making Aka gasp. "Yeah, I heard about that story from Yubi-kun. Calling me tasteless, are you? What the hell do you want before my lunch comes back up?"

"Omoshiroi-san wanted to speak with you, but you weren't in the classroom," Aka answered, pointing to Megane.

"Oh, I don't teach other classes," Nanako answered, digging in her ear. "You're my only sunshine, kid. I live and breathe to teach your class every day for the rest of the year. That what you wanted to hear?"

"How'd you manage to figure out that car was a fake?" Megane asked, getting straight to the point.

"Honestly... I took the wildest guess in the world," Nanako answered, making Megane frown. "Tell your friend to stop caving when he's cornered and maybe I wouldn't be able to figure things out as easily."

"So you knew who got that fake car?" Megane questioned.

"I know it wasn't just one person," Nanako said, surprising Megane this time. "In fact, I know it was more than two. A prank that elaborate isn't easy to pull with just one person. The only few people I know who could've pulled that prank is someone who knows about cars, someone who has a car, someone who can't stand Kaeru-san, and someone who's been wanting to get even with him for a long time. Maybe you have an idea of who it was, Megane-kun."

"We're not on familiar grounds like that, teach. Don't make the mistake of thinking you know anything about me."

"Geez, what a boring kid," Nanako complained.

"Sawada-sensei," Aka called, warning her.

"You'd think he'd at least play along or admit everyone hates Kaeru-san for some reason," Nanako said. "He's just a dumb kid trying to fend for his friends instead. What a bullshit choice! Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. The minute they find out who fucked with Kaeru-san, the faster they'll put one of you bitches in jail."

Megane gritted his teeth and prepared himself to punch Nanako. He didn't care if she was a woman; now, she was going too far.

"Whatever," Nanako said, standing to her feet. "The fewer the number, the fewer the fights, the fewer the detentions to keep the punks, right?"

Megane growled and rushed at Nanako. Aka was about to retaliate, but he didn't have to. Nanako had already won this fight...


	14. Let the Battle Begin!

**Okay, so before I begin this wonderful story, I would like to say thank you to all of my supporters who have read and reviewed all the chapters I have created. **

**Unfortunately, I have limited internet access, so updating will become a pain from here until my computer is up and working again. However, I will finish the first segment of the Gokusen story - namely Nemui's part. **

**To those who have revisited the series, you will notice that there are some changes in the previous chapters. I re-edited the chapters to give the story a better flow and to stay focused. I was actually quite off-track, but it should be a lot better now. I changed just about everything from the first chapter and down. Even the student information is misplaced; I decided to put student information in the story after a student's segment is over. **

**Enough of my meaningless chatter, please grab some snacks, a blanket, and enjoy as usual.**

* * *

"Ha~h, I feel a lot better now!" Nanako said, patting her face.

Megane was sitting in a corner, holding his arm after having it in a lock. Nanako was one hell of a fighter when she was pissed. Aka stared at Nanako in disbelief of how easy she had taken down Megane. Besides Himitsu, Megane came in second place as leader for a reason: he was damn good with a cut punch. He can take down whoever he wanted, but he lost to a woman and not an ordinary one either. Aka couldn't understand Nanako at all. She was a perfect woman one moment and a feared teacher the next! When Megane rushed Nanako with that low cut, Nanako clothes-lined the poor kid and put him in a head and arm lock. It happened so fast, too! Aka had his stun gun ready, just in case, but it was useless the minute the two hit the ground.

_I don't get it! _Aka thought. _Who is Sawada Nanako-sensei? How is she so good at everything? She has to have one weakness… Wait a minute…_

"Sawada-sensei," Aka called.

"What the fuck do you wa - ?" Nanako was silenced.

Aka found one weakness, but it certainly was ridiculous. Somehow Nanako's laptop was still on and the screensaver had a booming picture with HYDE¹ on it. Aka turned the screen to Nanako's face to observe her reaction, and he inwardly wished he had a camera in his other hand. The woman just about melted in her place! Her entire face went pink and she squealed. It was fucking hilarious! While she was distracted, Aka looked in her pictures file as quick as he could and found…nothing but HYDE photos! He found the most revealing one on her laptop and came up with a stupid plan, but it was something to work with in the meantime.

"Ne, Sawada-sensei?" Aka called, showing Nanako the picture. "Is this the same guy on the - ?"

"Ky~ah!" Nanako sighed with a small moan, hearts forming in her eyes.

_You know, if she wasn't evil, that would've been hot_, Aka thought, blushing. _Oh, that's right, the plan! Okay, this probably will get me killed but I just gotta know._

"You know, Sawada-sensei," Aka started, creeping towards the distracted blonde. "If you and HYDE were alone, I think he'd fall for you."

"Ky~ah, yada, yada," Nanako said, waving her hand lazily. She was pretty much in a daze. "He has so many fans."

**But Nanako-chan, **the laptop image whispered, changing to the man himself. **You're more than a fan… You are the love I've been waiting for.**

"KYA!" Nanako squealed loudly, even Megane was confused. "Too soon!"

**You are always so concerned about time, but time can't stop my burning desires for you, Nanako-chan, **HYDE said, kissing Nanako's deep brown hair.

"Cha~ah," Nanako sighed, drooling.

Aka took a deep breath and whacked the back of Nanako's head. Megane's eyes widened as both men held their breath to await their possible deaths. Nanako remained still as a board. Their hearts were pounding in their ears. Only the humming of Nanako's computer could be heard and a faint sound from the printing machine drifted in the office. No one moved; no one breathed. Suddenly, Nanako scoffed and slowly rose her head. She looked at Aka with a calm look in her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"Since you took the liberty of hitting me while my guard was down, you do intend to let me return the favor, don't you?" Nanako asked, creating a depressing atmosphere for Aka.

_You've got to be kidding_, Megane thought. _Aka found her weakness, and it's a stupid picture of some guy? Who is HYDE anyway? A fairy?_

"Sawada-sensei!" Nemui called, panting from lost breath. "We need to talk."

"For what?" she questioned, still just as calm.

Aka and Megane looked to the department's front entrance and stared into Nemui's desperate gaze. He was having an absolute field day. It's a wonder where he got the energy to run all the way to the Senior Department. Nemui stomped toward Nanako in a rage and stopped before her. His face was a pleasant pink that made Nanako struggle to hold in her laughter. He was that cute kid again! Helpless as a puppy but the bravest son-of-a-bitch she'd ever come across.

"Will you stop laughing at me?" Nemui shouted, surprising Aka and Megane. They never heard Nemui ourside his weak, whispering voice. This sound was stronger and grateful to be let out so boldly. He continued, "I want to talk to you about the test. Did you start grading it?"

"Yep, you passed with an 89," Nanako answered, ruffling Nemui's hair. "Congratulations, brat."

"Wha - ? Se…seriously?" Nemui whispered.

_But I had no intention of passing…how? _Nemui thought.

Aka and Megane were rather confused by the exchange. What test was Nanako referring to exactly? Nanako relished in Nemui's thoughtful expression. His eyes were making so many calculations you could see the question marks pile atop each other. Her mouth curved in multiple grins like a wave and she tapped her foot to stop herself from giving in to Nemui's cute face. Aka noticed her ears glowing red and steam coming out of her ears. She looked like she was about to blow! He thought she was so angry she couldn't contain herself until a small giggle came out of her mouth. Soon, she hissed a bit and spat out her guffaws. Nemui snapped his head up and realized what she was laughing about. He couldn't possibly be so cute it makes her laugh, could it? Yes, the hell it was.

"Dammit, be serious! You're a teacher, aren't you?" Nemui shouted.

"That's arguably an undefined subject," Aka muttered.

"Fuck off, detective!" Nanako snapped. She turned to Nemui and planted a serious look in her eyes; her face soon followed the grim no-nonsense in her eyes. "Now, what about the test?"

"Did you grade it?" Nemui asked, equally serious.

"I did," Nanako answered. "You failed…with a 52. Detective Aka Egao. Omoshiroi Megane. Please agree to partake as witnesses on the challenge made by Ame Nemui and I."

"I don't think I want to do tha - " Megane started, silenced by the flames of hell surrounding Nanako's body. "I, Omoshiroi Megane, agree to partake as a witness on this crappy Thursday afternoon."

"Better," Nanako hissed. "It was agreed that should Ame Nemui pass a freshmen exam on his own power without the use of _any_ cheating material, I, Sawada-sensei, were to give Ame Nemui exactly 8250 yen, a formal apology with a dogeza to the person of his choosing - for example, if he wanted me to apologize to Megane for fighting him, I were to grovel at his feet…" Aka and Megane gasped.

Those weren't normal terms! Nemui, Megane's Ame-san, challenged the most powerful teacher physically to a bet at the price of watching her grovel? Who is Nemui? He can't be the same person he knew!

"And…a test exemption for Friday's practical exam. That also came with an excuse for no expulsion for cheating throughout Ame-san's entire high school career. However, he failed my exam and lost the power to stop me from expelling him," Nanako said.

"Nemui-kun…" Megane called, shocked and not wanting to lose a friend to some blonde goofball. "Why did you do this?"

"But…" Nanako whispered, gently. "I won't give up on him so easily. I want him to graduate at this school with all of his friends including Megane-san. Since you lost, I will hold up my end of the bargain starting Saturday."

"What bargain?" Aka questioned.

Nanako smiled then crept to Nemui's ear and whispered, "I will do everything within my power to make you call me your mother…"

Nemui gasped then blushed. His lip trembled as the words splashed and rushed through his mind. _**I will make you call me mother…**_

_Why…? Nemui thought, hands trembling in anticipation and worry. Why is she…always so confident? Who are you?_

* * *

Okay, kids, I'm going to end this chapter right here until next time. It will be a lot longer, I promise. This chapter was a bit rushed and briefer than I'd like, but I ran out of ideas quick.

Before I complain, I would like to explain who HYDE is and why Nanako has a crush on him to the point that he's her weakness and forces her to drop her guard. HYDE is a Japanese rock star in the band Larcenciel, and has been for almost or exactly 10 years. He is their vocalist. He is also in the rock band the VAMPS and had a solo career for some time. I am actually a HUGE fan of HYDE, so I gave Nanako my feelings when it comes to HYDE and made them even bigger. It serves as comical relief also. You can look him up under Google Images as Hyde Larcenciel and you will probably agree with me and Nanako on why we like him. If not, hey, I can't judge you.

Reviews, suggestions, or just plain good ole-fashioned comments are welcomed. The series will continue with more appearances from Yankumi's students and characters of the original Gokusen cast. I just had a hard time trying to come up with another chapter that followed after the car incident and the test.


	15. Owned part 1

"Nanako-chan...! It's time to get up! Those kids aren't going to teach themselves, you know. Nanako-chan, where the hell are you? Don't you have class today?" Kumiko asks, walking down the hallway to her daughter's room.

Kyo sighed as he drank his warm tea with Shin, husband of Kumiko Yamaguchi and father of Nanako, and reached into his kimono to scratch his broad chest. He suddenly began getting used to this wake-up call every morning. There was always some refreshing experience when Kumiko yelled at Nanako to get ready for school. Minoru and Tetsu were preparing their outdoor concession stand while Kumiko hunted high and low for Nanako. Shin could feel something amiss however.

Last night, Nanako was a full-on mafia queen like her mother, but she was preparing luggage as if she were moving away. Now, like any normal yakuza family, Nanako was provided with a house of her own when she went off to college and a few bodyguards, maids, a car, a motorcycle, and a part-time job just in case. Wakamatsu even found her a sexy tutor who had his eye on traveling to France for some reason. Kumiko kicked Wakamatsu's ass, of course, but at least the young girl had the whole nine yards. This time, on the other hand, she was packing very stylish but retro clothes and no cigarettes. Also, she had a lot of stuffed animals and toys packed away.

Spotting the time on his watch, Shin prepared his briefcase to leave for work when all of a sudden an angry shriek filled the room.

"What the hell!"

Shin ran to the back where he heard his wife's voice and noticed she was quaking with fury as she hunched over something. Kyo and the gang were at Shin's heels when he ran to the back, so they all huddled - against their better judgement - behind Kumiko to see a note clenched between her fingers. Wakamatsu dared to take out his reading glasses and read the note aloud.

**Mother. Father.**

**Today is a very special day. My first assessment for my new students is after lunch! I was up almost the entire night finishing the exam, and I hope the students will take this test a little bit seriously. It should be an easy A. Sorry, maman, you didn't say which test the students had to pass with 50 pts specifically. Cheeses! :)**

**I'm sorry I couldn't eat with you all again, but there was a challenge that I accepted from one of my students. You can call it a fight, but it's nothing physical. Here's the story: my bravest student, Ame Nemui, cheated throughout his entire high school career. I have the right to expel him without the principal's authority. He made a 52 on a freshmen level exam, played a prank on the assistant principal, and challenged me to be a very important person in his life - his mother. The reason why I asked you, maman, what it meant to be my mother was for this challenge, remember? **

**Starting today, I'll be living with him as Ame Aisuru. I wanted to ask you, maman, if you could move into the house you all bought for me for college, but I didn't have time so I think Ame-san will have to go on without a grandmother. I'll be working part-time at the shopping mall a few blocks from us as a cosmetics consultant and possibly a fashion advisor. A friend of mine from math class is the manager of the cosmetics department, and her boyfriend was hiring for fashion advisors so I got the jobs. **

**I woke early to eat, pray for the deceased, and write this note to you. I'll be gone for about two weeks, maybe less. Uncle Kumai promised to visit for dinner some time. I hope he won't be mad knowing I won't be able to see him.**

**When this is over, maman, I hope you will not be too angry with me. I only wanted to make you proud. **

**Love you guys,**

**Nanako**

"Shin, get in the car!" Kumiko ordered, barking at her husband.

"Wha - ?"

"I said get in the car NOW!" Kumiko roared, scramming out of Nanako's room and jetting out of the front door. "She is so not going to that concert!"

She slammed the front door shut, pressed her back against the door, and began to sob. In honesty, Kumiko was afraid but proud. She was happy that Nanako accepted the challenge by this Nemui kid, but she was afraid that Nanako would lose something important again. A few moments later, Kumiko embraced herself as she walked to Shin's car then softly chuckled. Leave it to a sneaky, little girl to get her emotional, but Nanako wasn't any little girl. She was her daughter. Feeling the soft wind traveling through her pigtails, Kumiko took both scrunchies out of her hair and let the wind take it. She looked to the sky and began thinking about what she should pack for her new life in two weeks. Apparently, she was going to be a grandmother from now. The thought suddenly tickled the fourth generation yakuza heiress and made her blush and smile as she laughed heartily. She was going to be a grandmother without cock-blocking the bastard who knocked her daughter up!

_My turtle dove_, Kumiko thought, pressing her hands against her cheeks. _I don't know whether to be upset with your decision to live with some strange punk, or happy to be acting as that punk's grandma. I was kinda hoping you'd marry off and take your new husband to the moon with the bed experience, but I'll settle for this instead. But, my turtle dove, please... please don't get too involved in another student's personal life. Please come home to me and say you won't do this again. Please... just... just... please be safe, Nana-chan..._

* * *

_Ame Nemui's Apartment_

_1-7-4 Akabane, Kita-ku _

_Tokyo 292-6268_

_This is going to be my new home for about two weeks. In another hour, Nemui, one of the bravest students in Class 4-C of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen will wake up for the morning to start his day. Last night, I managed to persuade some of the Oedo clan's men to find this boy's house for me so I could get started on my end of the deal for this "bet." I've been up the whole night working on Class 4-C's first exam and cleaning this kid's apartment. To say there wasn't much in it, it was certainly filthy but his home isn't as bad as the classroom. I'd take his place over that hell hole any day unless there's something that could top both of these sloppy areas. _

_My name is Sawada Nanako. My mother is the illustrious Yamaguchi Kumiko, granddaughter of Kuroda Ryuichiro of the Oedo clan, and my father is the illustrious Sawada "Young Master Red Lion" Shin, my mother's high school student. My mother would have been the fourth generation boss had she accepted ruling the Oedo clan, but she wanted to be a teacher and couldn't take the responsibility of the clan mixing with her teaching career. I, however, am going to do the opposite. I plan to rule the Oedo clan as the fifth generation boss and the first woman to take over the group with pride and dedication to the family. Last night, mother told me that she was the fourth generation so I ended up having to change my speech as the new head. It broke my tender soul! However, before taking the crown, I must solve a profound mystery that involves this chemical that sold well fifty years ago in Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. Thus, I am teaching at this school to get a closer investigation. _

_Today, and only in this house and the mall close by, I will be referred to as Aisuru Ame, Nemui's single mother. My objective is to get Nemui to call me his mother and say that he loves me. At that point, this bet is over and we both can go back to our normal lives as teacher and student. I've certainly got my work cut out for me. This was definitely not something I planned on doing for my first three days of school. It's a fucking Friday! I don't know jack-shit about being a mom like my maman! Grandpa Kuroda, save me!_

* * *

A loud ringtone woke the dark young man. Nemui reached over his nightstand and punched the hell out of his cellphone. He groaned before shifting around in his messy bed and realized the scrunched-up elastic part of his cover sheet was in his nose. When was the last time he changed his sheets? June? What month is it now? Matter of fact, what day is it? He sat up in his bed, stretched his back, and stepped onto the cold, wooden floor of his room. He reasoned he was probably going to need a new phone by Tuesday once he spotted the pieces of battery and back cover of his pink phone. Yes, even Nemui the goth kid liked pink things. It was completely dark in his room and yet he had his cat-like yellowish eyes to thank for his interesting night vision. He also had a father, who he never met, to thank for the night vision and a mother to thank for his color blindness. Nemui gritted his teeth and was in lieu of walking to his bathroom to escape any thoughts of his parents when he smelled something... yummy? Something was being cooked somewhere close and light was pouring in through the bottom of his door!

Nemui took in a sharp breath and smelled meat. He could hear the soft hissing sounds of grease in a skillet, and as he crept to his door in silent footsteps he felt warmth near the door. It was as if someone was cooking right by his door. Gulping whatever saliva was left in his mouth, he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. The creak that pissed him off every morning because of the squeaking door hinges was gone! Nemui decided to be a child and push and pull the door back and forth just to see if he was imagining things and indulge in the silence of the old, rusting door hinges. Gradually, he began to hear soft jazz music play as the smell of meat and some other food filled his nose. He could hardly identify what breakfast smelled like. He usually skipped his morning meal. Who was cooking in his filthy kitchen? Most of the dishes were dirty.

He couldn't remember inviting anyone to stay the night at his house. That was a definite no-no with exception to Hebi-kun and Uru-kun. They all lived in the same apartment complex, so it didn't make sense to be paying rent to the same landlord and not visit each other's home. Plus, Uru-kun was the one who recommended he stay at the complex since the rent was dirt cheap and had a private bath house for tenants. Not even his closest friend, Shibui, came over to his house! Nemui opened his room door completely and instantly noticed the floors were mopped and polished. He took one step out of the door then another before taking a deep breath and licking his lips anxiously. Who the hell was here cooking in his kitchen and cleaning his house? He was down the hallway when he saw lengthy black hair with bleach blonde highlights pass to the refrigerator. He sunk back against the wall completely freaked out. Why was a woman in his apartment? He swore he came straight home without any company. Once he peeked at the profile again, he saw a cute woman putting slabs of bacon onto plates and flipping pancakes behind her back in a skillet while dancing. That took skill.

Nemui continued to watch the woman with some interest. She was puckering her soft pink lips as she cooked some chopped chicken onto the skillet and tossing a salad of greens simultaneously. She had long dark eyelashes and pink eyeshadow on. She pivoted around for a while taking juice out of his refrigerator and pouring the juice into cups. When did he have groceries of this luxury? Becoming impatient, Nemui walked out into the sunlit front of his apartment, gripped his hand into a fist, and punched the wall next to him loudly enough to startle the woman. She yelped dramatically before turning the volume down on an orange radio and smiling brightly.

"Ohiyo, MuMu-chan! :3" the woman greeted tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Who the hell are you?" Nemui asked "kindly."

"Watch your language, boy," the woman hissed, demonic stars glowing out of her eyes. "I do not tolerate that sort of slang in this house."

Nemui tilted his head slightly, recognizing the intimidating aura coming from the woman, and then straightened his head. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Once he opened it again, he whispered, "Sawada-sensei?"

"Oh, is that your teacher for this year?" the woman asked, aura and glowing eyes disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Nemui furrowed his eyebrows then raised one up and said, "Well, if you're not Sawada-sensei, I certainly slept with the wrong girl."

The woman was flabbergasted at Nemui's words, earning an interested glance, and then dramatically broke down with tears as strong as choppy river water filling the room. Nemui simply watched the woman drown in her own sorrow before saying, "You've been fantasizing about your dream girl and didn't tell me? Is this any way to treat a mommy?"

_Mommy? _Nemui thought, instantly realizing the entire ordeal. The blonde woman was his SFS teacher, but she wasn't responding to Sawada-sensei because she was taking the place of his mother. _That bet!_

"I was giving you the entire weekend to think about our deal, and this is what you come up with in two days thinking it would satisfy the role as my mother?" Nemui hissed, growling.

"MuMu-chan, you're talking to me like I'm some stranger," the woman said, swimming with depression sharks now.

"If you're not some stranger, how'd you get in my house? I never gave you the keys to my apartment," Nemui stated, folding his arms and quite curious of how his new life was going to turn out. It was probably for the worse.

"First of all, this isn't your house, it's an apartment," the woman started, choppy water with sharks disappearing, then continued, "Second of all, I'm paying the rent and utility bills while you go off and flirt with girls who aren't good enough for my baby boy. Thirdly, your keys are the extra set I had to pry out of the landlord so you could get in the house after work. Last and most important, I've had these keys since we first moved in. As a bonus, why the heck am I explaining myself to a child?" the woman said, making an interesting face.

"So you badgered the landlord into giving you keys to my apartment, is that what I'm hearing?" Nemui questioned, tilting his head.

"Again, this apartment is under my name. I pay the bills, I own the place. What have you done to contribute to my hard work?" the woman asked, becoming melodramatic again with her sobs. "I've taken some random guy's sperm and mixed it with my blood, sweat, and tears to make my beautiful son so I wouldn't have to worry about gold-digging, no good skanks coming into my apartment and raping my MuMu-chan in the middle of the night while I slave to get the groceries in the fridge. I send you to school to get a good education and this is how mommy is repaid? You don't even call me at work anymore to tell me good luck. You just wake up and leave me for your - your - 2 IQ, easy women!"

"Who the hell is MuMu-chan?" Nemui questioned, trying his hardest to fight the laughter about to gush out of his chest. It was becoming awfully hard as he listened to Sawada-sensei's dialogue of a weeping mother.

"That's the name I gave you when I rocked you to sleep," the woman answered cheerfully, proud of the name as she swayed her hips cutely. Nemui had to hand it to his teacher, though; she certainly was adorable this way. She continued to say, "But that conniving bastard of a father said it was childish. You were a child anyway. What was the difference?"

"It's not childish," Nemui whispered, blushing a little. This woman was smart. She came up with a back story for this character. He said, "It's stupid. MuMu-chan sounds like a pet name for some Paris Hilton pooch."

The woman stopped growling at the thought of Nemui's "father" and instead envisioned Nemui as a small puppy not big enough to scare away robbers but cute enough for the robbers to steal it along with the other valuables. The only thing Nanako could think about was Nemui's cute puppy face when he caved, and the nickname fit perfectly.

_Crap, I'm gonna get out of character_, Nanako thought, turning red in the face. _No, Nanako, don't laugh. Don't... laugh..._

"Pfft!" Nanako heaved, bursting out into hearty guffaws.

"You evil bitch!" Nemui shouted, growling. "First, you harass the landlord and sneak into my apartment; then, you bring probably stolen goods in here; and now you - !"

Nemui's stomach growled loudly, making Nanako stop laughing and snicker instead, and interrupted his morning rant. He felt his face flush with embarassment as he clutched his stomach to silence it but to no avail. Nanako laughed even more obnoxiously as she gazed into Nemui's cute yet helpless face. He really was a charming boy. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to the kitchen counter. Nemui watched as she retrieved a plate and glass of juice and reached it out to him.

"MuMu-chan," she said, smiling warmly. "Your tummy's calling."

_This is... _Nemui thought, taking the plate and juice. _Mine?_

"Sah!" Nanako cheered, putting her fists on her hips. "You'd better hurry and eat so you can get to school on time. I don't want any nonsense from you this morning. I'm dropping you off at school today, so we have to leave promptly to beat traffic. Also, I packed a nice lunch for you. I'm giving it to your homeroom teacher, so he can keep it cool and no bully picks on you to try and take it away. Oh, and I cleaned all your underwear and school clothes. They're in my room in the laundry baskets. I'm still pressing one of your uniforms, but the rest are properly pressed, hung, and folded."

"What do you mean 'your room'? This is a one bedroom apartment," Nemui stated.

"Have I really been this distant from you?" Nanako asked, looking at Nemui sadly. "That room in the back is my room."

Nemui's eyes widened as he whipped his around to the door in the back that would never open. How did she pry it open last night without him hearing it? How did she get in his house to do all of these things while he was asleep? Nemui walked to the back door with quickened steps, put the glass of juice down on the floor, and was shocked to see another bedroom and balcony! The view was amazing outside! Inside of the room was a black bench-bed, modern blue, green, and black rug, some bedside lamps, women's clothes, and his uniforms in laundry baskets. He couldn't believe it! It was as if she had lived there with him the entire time...

"Sorry about locking you out. My room was a mess," Nanako said, scratching her cheek cutely. Nemui only turned to her with wide eyes and remained silent. She chirped curiously and asked, "What's wrong? Are you sick? Did germs come out and attack you?"

"No," Nemui answered quickly, suddenly remembering he was hungry. He stooped down to retrieve his food and juice then walked passed Nanako in silence. Nanako simply shrugged her shoulders and leaped into the room to get ready for work.

* * *

"Ne, Shibui-kun!" Megane called, walking to Shibui's car as he approached the entrance. Shibui turned to him, flipped the hair out of his eye, and nodded in silent greeting. "Where's Ame-san? I need his study guide for the history test."

"Probably on his way here. Try callin' him," Shibui suggested, watching Megane pull out his cellphone.

Before Megane could finish dialing Nemui's number, a familiar, tall profile approached them and tapped Megane's shoulder. Megane and Shibui looked up to see Hebi-kun.

"Dude, you should totally be a horror movie actor," Megane commented, earning a small smirk from the teen. "Seen Nemui earlier?"

"He caught a ride with a woman," Hebi-kun answered, walking away from the other classroom leaders.

"A woman? What kind of a woman?" Shibui questioned, not knowing his friend had a girlfriend least of all a social life.

"Some blonde named Aisuru, I hear," Hebi-kun answered, walking into the school's front entrance.

The two leaders were shocked that Nemui, the antisocial goth, was catching rides with blonde women. Who was Aisuru?

"Morning, boys," a familiar voice greeted, making the boys turn.

"Ohiyo, Detective Aka," the boys greeted, smirking.

"Hey, Aka-san, you investigate stuff, right?" Shibui asked.

"Well, that's part of being a detective," Aka answered, smiling.

"Know any women named Aisuru who might have a notorious liking to sixteen-year-old boys?" Shibui asked.

"Not exactl - "

"Excuse me, officer!" a woman called.

Aka and the boys turned to the voice to see a beautiful woman running towards them. Nemui soon got out of the car, rushing to catch up with the blonde. Aka raised an eyebrow in curiosity and suddenly grew interested in the woman. She certainly was pretty. She slowed down in front of him, fixed her hair, and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I don't mean to be rude, but could you tell me where the principal might be. You see, MuMu-chan won't tell me where his homeroom is and I need to give this bento to his - "

"Pardon me, Aka-san!" Nemui interjected, slapping his hand on the woman's mouth and practically clotheslining her into the school. He turned to Aka, blushing like a madman, and shouted, "Swear to Buddha you didn't hear anything!"

"I solemnly swear..." Aka said, watching the boy drag the woman away. "To take a picture of that face next time I see it."

* * *

"Why would you drag me around like that?"

Nemui was out of breath as he panted and clutched his shaking knees. He couldn't believe Nanako called him MuMu-chan in front of his friends and Detective Aka. It was embarrassing! He, fortunately, dragged the woman into Principal Omoshiroi's office while everyone was out, so he just had to calm down before he snapped Nanako's neck in two for that humiliating experience.

"Is this how you're going to treat your girlfriends on a daily basis?"

"Quiet!" Nemui snapped. "No one asked you to embarrass me in front of my friends! Don't ever call me that stupid name in public ever!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Nanako hissed angrily.

Nemui gasped from the deadly gaze and was silenced. He said, "Sorry. Look, I don't want you to use that nickname at school. People talk. I don't want any trouble this year or next year when I graduate. It's not cool."

"Oh, okay, MuMu-cha - " Nanako stopped, eyebrow twitching, and then huddled in a corner. Blue waves of depression engulfed her small form as she banged her fist against the wall. She cried, "I'm sorry, Nemui-kun. I used your special name in public!"

"At least you caught yourself this time," Nemui sighed, standing up straight. "About the bento box..."

"I wanted you to keep it cool," Nanako chirped, flowers seeming to pop out of her head. "There's some juices and fruit cups in here. Also, the sandwiches taste better cold, so you should try to keep the box as cool as possible. Furthermore, no sharing food. If your friends don't have lunch, help them buy something. There's some pocket change in the little puppy purse I packed for you. :3"

"Boys don't carry around purses! It's girly!" Nemui argued, blushing.

"But it has little Rovers on it," Nanako complained, tears bubbling in her eyes. "It reminded me of you!"

"I'm not a puppy!" Nemui retorted, suddenly regretting it. Nanako pouted and sighed disappointedly with sadness in her eyes. Nemui growled then reached out his hand and said resignedly, "Just give me the wallet."

"No, it's alright," Nanako said, smiling sadly. "I guess it is a bit childish. I'll just take it out and give you the money instead. I just thought it'd be less of hassle carrying money around like that." Nanako took out the cute blue wallet with a white dog carrying a pink bone in its mouth, unzipped it, and took out the money that was in it. She handed the money to Nemui and said, "Here. Try not to lose it."

Nemui stared at the money before reluctantly taking it. He looked up at the wallet and saw the pink bone in the dog's mouth before blushing. Nanako placed the bento down and proceeded to walk away. Panicking, Nemui turned Nanako around and snatched the puppy wallet away from her.

He then whispered softly, "Thank you. I, uh, um... like the bone."

Nanako gasped then giggled. She said, "Then, I hope you like the surprise inside the wallet, too! Have a good day at school, MuMu-chan! Ah?" Nanako froze then huddled into a dark, depressing corner again. She cried, "I did it a~gain. I'm sorry!"

"Mom, it's fine!" Nemui shouted before gasping into silence.

_No... _Nemui thought, covering his mouth. His eyes were wide and his body was trembling. _No... She's not my... I mean, she can't be my... No, I can't let her win this easily! She is not my mother!_

With that, Nemui ran out of the room leaving a smirking, victorious Nanako behind.

* * *

Detective Aka came inside the school, hoping to find the blonde woman from earlier as he walked up the stairs to the Senior Department office. She certainly was a cutie. As he approached the door, Migoto was walking to the door and entering the room as Enkaku opened the door then closed it politely. Aka soon entered the office and took a deep breath before greeting everyone kindly.

"Ohiyo, everyone."

"Ohiyo, Aka-san," Isha and Migoto greeted, blushing visibly.

"Ohiyo, detective," the men greeted.

Aka then noticed everyone greeted him politely except one person: Nanako Sawada, his mortal enemy. He didn't want to seem tense this early in the morning, but he was undoubtedly pissed at the rudeness if said woman was there. He didn't see her in the office, though, so he just went over to her desk to soil her lovely chair. Moments later, as if the devil was prepared for it, Nanako came into the office in her ridiculous Class 4-C costume smiling happily like love was at her heels.

_Evil, little skank is what she is, Cupid_, Aka thought.

"Ohiyo, Aka-san!" Nanako greeted, hopping into Aka's lap. This certainly surprised him, but it also made him suspicious. Nanako continued, "How is my favorite, sexy detective doing, hm?"

"What are scheming, woman?" Aka questioned, smirking a bit.

"Eh?" Nanako gestured, cuddling the man and making sure their lips were just centimeters apart. She whispered, "Why are you being so cold to me? Didn't you enjoy your morning breakfast?"

"I always enjoy a good croissant with honey and tea in the morning. Why are you being so weird to me?" Aka asked, inching away from the woman.

"B-but I thought you liked what happened between us earlier. You held me so tenderly in your arms and whispered such sweet words to me. I nearly fainted in your lust and love. The way you touched me was so magical. Your rough hands were on my hips and you howled the hours away like some mad demon as you got closer and closer to that white light. Your movements were like a blur in the mirror. I could hardly keep up with your rampage. I quivered and begged for it to end. Then, you let go. There was so much in me," Nanako whispered, letting the adults in the room imagine things they shouldn't so early in the morning. "You're going to deny those precious moments we shared?"

Aka blushed brightly at the imagery crossing his mind. He whispered, "You are evil. Just plain evil."

"Maybe next time you won't SIT IN MY FUCKING CHAIR WHILE I'M PRINTING PAPERS! Get the hell off my desk and go man your post or something productive," Nanako said, kicking Aka out of her chair and onto the floor.

"That's it!" Aka shouted, tackling Nanako to the floor and rolling her around so he could wring her neck.

"Oh, Aka-san, you're so demanding! No! Don't touch me there! Anh, your rough hands!" Nanako moaned, making the scene look arousing.

Hon and Ennpitsu got both of Aka's arms and pulled him backwards. Aka was struggling to get back to Nanako's neck as he tried to lunge forward. He was beyond pissed off. The men shouted, "Aka Egao-san, this is hardly the time or the place for PDA, especially this wildly! Have some control!"

"I am going to kill you!" Aka shouted, glaring at Nanako.

"Aka-san, you're so cruel," Nanako said, trying to re-button the front of her bra. "Why would you use me like this?"

Nanako proceeded to run out of the office and slam the door as she sobbed loudly. Once she hopped over the stair rails and landed perfectly on the next flight of stairs, she walked down them and smiled as she pulled out lemons wrapped in some rubbery bag that formed her fake breasts. Her bra and real boobs were safely tucked away in gauge bandages.

Back in the room, Isha gasped, marched up to Aka, and slapped him across the face. She screamed, "You insensitive freak! C'mon, Migoto!"

"And he was such a cute man," Migoto sighed, sobbing in disappointment.


	16. Owned part 2

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm a terrible updater and I should be punished. So, what I ended up doing was bringing down the house with this new chapter. I figured if I had enough drama to pull the story through, maybe all you readers who support this story would forgive me for having this long update situation. I really am sorry. It's just everytime I came back to try to write a new chapter, the writer's bloc got bigger and I couldn't think of anything. That and I had other projects. I'm sorry. So, without further ado, enjoy my rushed chapter. I promise I will do better.

* * *

Nemui was quietly sitting in the gym, blushing to himself as he thought about Sawada-sensei and her portrayal of his mother. He was in complete denial of having called her his mother out loud, but everything she did were things that he found... pleasant. As he clutched his knees tighter and pulled them closer to his chest, he pulled out the blue wallet with the puppy holding a pink bone in its mouth and looked at it. Memories of early morning came back to him in slideshow format. First, the warmth in the apartment from someone actually being there to cook for him; then, the kindness that radiated from the woman as she gave him food to eat; lastly, the embarassing nickname she almost publicized in front of Detective Aka. All of these things melted that castle of ice Nemui so cleverly built to protect himself from any emotional pain. It was like he had what he wanted all along: someone to be there and care about him.

He felt his lips quirk up into a tiny smile before opening the wallet and dumping the contents out onto his hand. He no longer wore his gloves to cheat for tests, but that was most likely because of Sawada-sensei throwing them out or hiding them. It was odd to feel the cold metal of loose change and grated texture of a crisp dollar bill on his palm. Something else had fallen into his palm and alerted him. It was a small piece of folded paper. He placed the wallet in his lap, clutched the money in his hand so nothing slipped and fell under the bleachers, and opened the paper bit by bit. His heart had begun to pound as he read the sheet. On it, there was a list of phone numbers and email address accounts. There was even a webcam account!

_This is her..._ Nemui started, blushing a bit as he thought, _contact info? Or is it...mom's nu - ?_

He caught himself right then, vowing never to slip up like that again, and growled before strangling the money in a vice grip. He mumbled, "Baka!"

"What's up with you?" a familiar voice asked.

Nemui snapped his head around, not hearing the doors open, and saw his friend, Shibui, furrowing his eyebrows at him. He was dressed a bit differently today if you counted the red suit-like jacket with the school's emblem on it. Of course, not many students actually wore the red color of the uniform. Everyone was geared towards the white and black colors. However, Shibui was always the most rebellious of the leaders. If red was what he felt like wearing, then dammit he'll do it and take his detention like a man. It was this same characteristic that made him irresistible to women and respectable to men. Nemui looked up to Shibui for his independence and strength.

Faded red began to color his cheeks as he swiftly turned to ignore his class leader. He put the money in his jacket pocket, the paper in his shirt pocket, and the wallet on his backpack. Shibui did not like being ignored, so he took the liberty of stomping on the bleachers to scare his younger friend. He had never seen him so full of expression before. Maybe it was because of his new girlfriend. Speaking of which, he had to remind himself to ask about that girl. She was pretty cute. Not that Shibui was a girlfriend-stealer, but he did think Nemui's friend was attractive. She was very upbeat and sweet - an opposite in character for Nemui, who is quiet and rarely shows any sort of emotion beyond annoyance or anger - yet looked fragile and innocent.

"I said, _'What the hell is up with you?_' Ya deaf?"

"Huh?" Nemui questioned, backing away from his angered friend. Out of the corner of his eye, Nemui caught sight of his puppy wallet slowly falling off the bleachers' edge. He shoved Shibui out of the way, causing him to sit down harshly on the metal seat, and slide to catch the wallet before it hit the ground. He sighed then whispered to himself, "I almost lost you."

"Did your girlfriend give you that?" Shibui asked.

"Wha - ?" Nemui started, lifting himself off his stomach. When he looked up, Shibui was lying on his side and watching him closely. His fan was in his hand, propped elegantly on his knee, and his brown hair covered one of his eyes to show his undivided attention was gained and that the king came out. Nemui felt cornered by this and hid the wallet behind his back to protect it. He then said, "What are you talking about?"

"That little purse thing behind your back. Did your girlfriend give it to you?"

"I-I-I don't have a g-girlfriend," Nemui stuttered to answer. Of all the leaders he followed, Shibui and Hebi-kun were the most feared ones in his eyes. When Shibui meant business, there was no playing around with him, especially when his fan was brought out.

"Who gave you the purse then?" Shibui asked, tilting his head back a bit.

"My mo - " Nemui started, silencing himself again. He ducked his head down then lied, "My manager. He's the guy always picking on me at work. He said he found this purse and gave it to me as a joke."

"Why are you lying to me?" Shibui asked, hardening his features for firmness in his tone of voice.

"Wha - ? No, I'm not..." Nemui started, not wanting to betray his friend or Sawada-sensei.

"If you're not lying, then what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Nemui answered, feeling his throat dry up and his confidence falter. "I was...just thinking about something."

"You thinkin' about that blonde chick that dropped you off?" Shibui asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I am not!" Nemui defended, face growing red with anger. At this point, he didn't care about his friend and leader. The puppy wallet was special to him, and dammit it will remain something special from his mother! He then grew angrier, shut his eyes tightly, and said, "You're not my mom!"

Silence befell the gym as Nemui's voice rang through the dome lights and bounced off the walls. He gasped as he snapped his eyes open, feeling a weight lift off his chest. He hadn't screamed at anyone in years. It felt like...he had dusted off his favorite instrument and blew out something amazing in the form of something orchestral. His eyes shifted a bit when he realized who he had screamed at, however, and he began to tremble in slight fear and embarassment. Shibui remained still and silent, though. He didn't blink, he didn't move, but most importantly he didn't punch him in the face. He just laid there, watching his friend shift about nervously like he was waiting for his punishment. When he lifted his hand, Nemui squinched his eyes a bit and bit his lip enough to make it bleed almost. As seconds slowly ticked by, Nemui was shocked to feel a rough hand lightly shuffling the unbraided side of his hair. He looked up into Shibui's eyes and saw such a softness in them that made him gaze into the brown depths.

Shibui chuckled then said, "So that's what you really sound like, huh? Where've you been this whole time?"

"Shi-Shibui-kun?" Nemui questioned, eyes beginning to water.

Shibui stopped petting his younger friend's head then sat up and asked, "What's this girl's name?"

"Girl?"

"The blonde chick. I want to thank her someday."

"Thank her?"

"For having the balls to be able to get this side out of you..."

* * *

Detective Aka was inwardly kicking himself for not being able to strangle the life out of Nanako as he walked down the halls of Meiyo no shou gai Gakushu Gakuen. The bell rung for third period, and poor Egao was fuming like a madman. The students were very careful not to speak to Aka disrespectfully in any way, but they all wondered what had happened to their beloved protector. His face was totally different. He wasn't smiling like he usually did. In truth, Aka was waiting impatiently for lunch to start because Nanako shared a lunch with Migoto and Isha. He would then be able to prove to not only them, but whoever might decide to join them that he wasn't evil. Nanako was the main one at fault!

_I swear to God, I will murder that blonde, little, wannabe-gangster bitch_, Aka hissed.

"Ne, Nemui-kun," Isogashii, the noisy redhead, called. He ran up to his best friends, Nemui and Shibui, and asked, "Goin' to history class?"

"No..." Nemui answered, raising an eyebrow at the question. He skips history like the Black plague and somehow Isogashii, the one who usually knows everything about everyone besides Amaku, had forgotten about this routine of his. He proceeded to say, "I have to check something out. I'm supposed to speak to someone about it."

"What, like a project?" Isogashii questioned, looking to Shibui who just shrugged. In all honesty, he forgot Nemui skipped history class. Isogashii then gasped loudly and argued, "Dude, I swear if we have an English paper to write and you didn't tell me, I will hurt you!"

"Ugh, there's no English paper due until two weeks from now! Chill!" Nemui argued, feeling much more confident than before. He liked being able to express his feelings. It was refreshing and more weight was lifted off his chest.

Shibui chuckled at Isogashii's shocked face then said, "Don't get carried away with your power trip. You're still new to feeling."

"No," Nemui said, smirking, "I'm just reaquainting myself. Hey, I need to hit the library for a while. See you at lunch."

"Alright then," Shibui responded, walking away and waving a lazy hand in the air. Just because Nemui was skipping doesn't mean he was going to, especially when Migoto was his new math teacher. You don't go skipping out on seeing a fresh piece of hot ass walking by trying to teach you something you'll either never use or never remember later on in the years. He then commanded, "Uru-kun, let's go. We'll be late for math."

"A-anou, yeah, coming!" Isogashii replied, happily waving back at Nemui and following his leader.

Aka was itching to discover what Nemui had planned for third period rather than going to history class, but he also suspected that he wouldn't necessarily care whether he had found out or not. Nemui never really cared if anyone figured him out on something. That's just how he was: unfeeling, sometimes hostile, and dark. Many of the students feared him because he was so unattached to his surroundings. The only things that existed to him were the people at his part-time job and his close friends. To have someone he wants to talk to about anything is really suspicious and interesting. It was for this reason that the detective ignored his fuming for a moment and decided to follow the student on his way to the library.

* * *

Nemui was quietly walking to the library, careful to avoid anyone who might have been in the same class as he was. Knowing the Mucks at this school, they would be quick to snitch on him or any of his friends. To avoid punching the living crap out of anyone and ruining his school records, despite them already being ruined by a certain blonde teacher with no first name, he escaped any lingering eyes like a mysterious ghost through the corridors of a long-forgotten mansion. The glass doors of the library were opened and only a few students were inside of the relatively small study area in the front of the facility.

As he stepped inside of the library, he could smell a soft flower perfume wafting through his nose. The brown carpet was flat under his feet as if there were no bumps or roughness to hinder the otherwise smooth terrain. Bookshelves were close against the wall to his right and another bookshelf served as a small wall to separate two separate study areas. The sofas and cushioned chairs were all an office blue with exception to the wooden tables and chairs for classes that were held in the library in case the classroom was being used or renovated. He wasn't looking for a book, however. No, Nemui was looking for something a little more advanced like a computer. Nemui walked passed several bookshelves and found the computer area minutely occupied, which was odd because there's always a full house on the computers. Maybe today was just an off-day. Nemui found a computer near a dark corner but next to a window and logged on as a student.

_What am I doing? _Nemui thought to himself, forgetting the reason he came to the library in the first place. He reached into his pocket to pull out the folded sheet of paper that had fallen out of the puppy wallet and opened it to read it while the desktop was loading. He read the numbers again and began to smile. At the top of the list was a number with a drawing of a cellphone next to it and the letters M-O-M-M-Y written underneath the picture. It was then that Nemui felt a little streak of anger cross his features. He then though,_ No, I have to set her straight. She's not my mom, and she'll never get me to say it again. I slipped up once. I won't do it a second time!_

Nemui looked up from the paper to see his desktop working and clicked on the internet explorer icon. Within a second, a small window appeared. Looking at the paper, he typed up the address for the webcam account then clicked the enter key when he felt he typed it in right. He waited for a moment for Google or whoever to find the person the account belonged to and was surprised to see his mother calmly typing in front of her own computer with the poor picture quality dulling her features.

"Eh, mom?" Nemui said, not realizing the computer's speakers and camera were on.

Nanako looked up from what she was doing and saw Nemui looking curiously at her through a webcam image. She gasped lightly, smiled, and then shouted, "MuMu-chan! :3"

The sound frightened Nemui and several of the other students that were in the computer area as they snapped their heads to his spot. He scrambled about, smacking the speaker into the computer monitor, shouting in whispers, "Ack, dammit, dammit, dammit! How do you shut this damn thing off?"

"Dude, just turn the volume down or use the headphones," one of the students suggested, laughing at Nemui's actions.

_Oh my god! That evil bitch will ruin me! Everyone'll laugh at me come graduation._

Nemui cleverly decided to turn the volume off and just opened the chat window instead. He typed, 'Where are you?'

"Oh!" Nanako responded, smiling happily like her world had been completely revamped into marshmallow heaven. Of course, this is just her imagination speaking. Marshmallow heaven is impractical. She typed, 'At work in Tokyo. I was talking to your grandma since I'm on lunch break.'

'My grandma?' Nemui typed, raising an eyebrow.

'Of course, your grandma is my mama,' Nanako typed, chuckling a bit. She noticed Nemui blushing at her warm smiles and silent laughter. She then typed, 'I thought maybe we could spend the weekend with her at her house. We haven't visited in ages, ya know. You have to remember to pack your clothes for the weekend, and tell the people at work that you're going out of town. I'll let 'em have it if they don't give you time off.'

Nemui gulped a bit as he watched Nanako pout and smile and giggle at certain things he couldn't hear because the sound was off. His hand began to shake as he reached out for the volume knob. He thought, _I... I want to... hear her... when she laughs and smiles like this... What does she sound like?_

He turned on the volume and turned it up enough so he could hear Nanako giggling softly. Headphones were hanging off a station next to him, so he took a pair and placed them on his ears while hooking the cord in to the speaker. At least this way, no one else could hear Nanako's sweetened voice except him. Nemui licked his lips to ease his nervous tension then said, "Hey, you have to be quiet when you're talking."

"Where are you right now, MuMu-chan? Don't you have class?" Nanako asked, looking at the time on her watch.

"Teacher's absent," Nemui lied, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Nemui, you can't skip class just because you or someone else feels like it. You have to go to class and study. I'm not letting my child behave like a delinquent with no common sense. Mommy didn't like having to go to school either, but I had something that you don't that kept me in class."

"Like what?" Nemui hissed darkly. He knew where this lecture was going, and he didn't want to hear it another time from anyone, especially a complete stranger who decided to take the role of his mother. "Motivation? A parent? A mother? You're just like everyone else with your bullshit."

"You don't think much, do you?" Nanako asked, smirking devillishly. Everything Nemui found pleasant about Nanako suddenly melted away and fizzled out. His teacher and now mother was becoming something else - something demonic and estranged. She was no longer sweet but angry and cold. He remembered this feeling all too well. It was just like... No, it couldn't be! He listened to the woman then say, "I don't care what your motivation is. I don't care about your mother. I don't care what other people said to you. And I don't care about _you_. Is that what you wanted to hear, Ame-san? You want me to be your enemy 'til the end, kid? What could someone like you possibly do without graduating from high school? You can't join a gang 'cause you're too weak. You don't talk. Hell, no one can really hear you. The only thing you're good at right now is working at that cute, little grocery store 'til late in the evening. That what you wanna do with the rest of your life? Work at a market with a crap boss until you're on top? When do you start winning in a world where you're losing everything? You lost the one thing that can help you through life: the opportunity to have a real mother. Don't call or message me again until you've started acting like a man and taken responsibiity over your own life. Dumbass, little brat!"

With that, the webcam shut off and left Nemui speechless. He was too shocked to say anything. The silence of the library was nothing like the silence in his ears. He didn't hear anything else other than Nanako's words ringing through his mind. It was too real. Her words were too heartfelt. This woman who gave him warmth, confidence, a place to belong just vanished and turned into something cold, angry, and cruel. She was just cruel!

_She... Wh...? Why is she so...? Why do her words hurt me like this? Why did I feel so much more hatred from her than I did with...? Do mothers really treat their sons like this when they don't act right?_

"Hey, Ame-san!" a familiar voice called. It was Detective Aka. He found Nemui in the back of the library after speaking with one of the librarians about some missing books and papers. When he returned to following the boy, he found him in a dark corner just staring at the computer screen like something terrible had happened. He tried shaking him and feeling his pulse to get him to respond but nothing happened. He was just...dead. When he finally was afraid the boy might be sick or worse, he began yelling at him. That made him come back to Earth. However, the moment he did, his eyes were watery and red and tears flowed from his eyes. Never having seen Nemui cry, Aka asked softly and slowly, "Ame-san... why are you crying?"

"Wh-what?" Nemui was startled by the question and felt his face. Tears were crawling down his cheeks like creeping catepillars!

"Your eyes are red! Wh-what happened to you?" Aka asked again, feeling Nemui's forehead.

_No!_ Nemui thought, hearing Nanako's words over and over again. He wiped at his eyes, trying to run from her voice and run from his emotions, but nothing was working. The tears continued to fall. _Why won't it - ?_

"Ame-san!" Aka called, surprised by how fast Nemui stood up and ran.

_Why? Why?_ Nemui thought as he ran to the nearest restroom. He ran across the hall from the library and shoved the door open to let himself in. The closest stall to his right was empty and he was alone in quiet room, only met with silence. He hated the silence. He hated the loneliness. He hated the pain. Nanako's words were silent, angry, and worst of all degrading. His confidence was now shattered. He was shoved back into his silent reverie with no hope of escaping. He wanted to escape. He no longer enjoyed the silence. Why_ does it hurt...so much? It hurts! Everything hurts! My head... my eyes... my throat... my arms... my knees... Everything is in pain! Why am I hurting so much? Why am I fucking crying? Dammit!_

"Fuck you!" Nemui belted out, ripping the toilet paper holder apart and scratching up the walls with it. "I hate you! I hate everything you are! I hate your arrogant smirk! I hate it when you laugh at me! I hate your uptight-ass smile! I hate it! I hate you! I hate this! Why did you do this? Why did you let me lose? Why did I let you win? Why don't you just punch me? Why do you have to punch my friends? Why? Why don't you care? You cold-hearted bitch! Why did you say that to me? Why don't you care? Why? Why? Why...?"

**_Why do you care about a complete stranger?_ **a sinister voice asked from the silent room.

Nemui shook up with fear and tried desperately to drown the voices out of his ears. He struggled to breathe and hissed, "Shut up..."

_**'No one can really hear you...'** _

"Shut up!" Nemui shouted, punching at anything and nothing as he backed into a wall, feeling trapped and cornered.

_**Poor MuMu-chan... All alone in his little box trying to protect himself...**_

"Stop..." Nemui pleaded, covering his face through sobs.

_**'I don't care about you. Is that what you wanted to hear, Ame-san? You want me to be your enemy 'til the end...?'**_

"No..." Nemui answered.

_**What could someone like you possibly want from someone you don't know?**_

"Help..." Nemui pleaded, lip quivering as his tears slithered into his mouth.

_**Help? You don't need help. You're a man, aren't you?**_

"I don't want to be a man. I just... want to be a child this once..." Nemui answered, pushing his palms against his ears.

_**Only mothers have children, and you're not a child anymore.**_

"But I want to be!" Nemui argued.

_**'You lost the opportunity to have a real mother.'**_

"No, I didn't! I just don't know what to do!" Nemui argued, punching at the walls again.

_**'You don't think much, do you? Take responsibility over your own life, you little brat...'**_

Nemui stopped dead in his tracks and heard the same line over and over in his head. He can stop the silence. He can escape it if he just put his foot down. All he had to do was know how, but he didn't know how. He needed a guide to help him. Wiping his last few tears, Nemui took out his cellphone and saw that he could still make it to history class with just a ten-minute tardy slip. It was better than nothing, right?


End file.
